


Exchange

by thorkistucky



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Assassin Erik, Assassin's Creed AU, Doctor Charles, Historic, M/M, mission
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik là sát thủ giỏi nhất của Hội sát thủ.<br/>Một trong những nhiệm vụ trước khi hắn dừng hoạt động một thời gian là hạ sát một kẻ trong cung điện.<br/>Rồi rắc rối ập đến.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nhiệm vụ thứ 52, vận xui và sự cứu vớt

**Author's Note:**

> Lại đào hồ rồi =))))  
> Dựa theo phim Assassin's Creed sắp ra của bạn Fassy.  
> Nếu ai có thắc mắc thì mình lấy hình tượng Charles trong này là vai của James trong phim Children of Dune, còn Erik là vai của Fassy trong AC (Trong đó tóc dài nhưng trong fic này vẫn giữ nguyên tóc ngắn ngầu lòi của ông ba nha)

Hắn miết nhẹ con dao và thấy Alex quả nhiên không lừa hắn.

Con dao mới này rất bén, thằng nhãi đó đã nói là đã mất rất nhiều thời gian chỉ để mài sắc cho thứ này.Alex nói, chỉ có hắn mới phù hợp để sở hữu nó.Thằng nhãi đó chưa đủ tuổi để trở thành sát thủ, nhưng nó được cái mài dao rất giỏi.Và Alex đủ khôn để biết trong hội, ai là người giỏi nhất.

Erik dắt dao vào bao, hắn nhẹ bước qua gã quý tộc, kẻ mà bây giờ chỉ còn là một cỗ thi thể sau khi hắn miết nhẹ dao lên cổ gã.Erik cẩn thận cắt chiếc nút áo của gã rồi cho vào túi bên hông.Một trong những nguyên tắc của hắn khi làm việc là kết liễu với chỉ một nhát đâm, cho dù thế nào trên người chiến phẩm của hắn cũng sẽ không xuất hiện vết cắt thứ hai.

Không phải là không có lý do khi hắn được coi là một trong những kẻ mạnh nhất hội.

Chỉ một nhát và kết liễu con mồi.

 

“Thế nào, dùng tốt chứ?” Alex liếc mắt vào túi dao khi hắn trở lại.

“Rất vừa tay.” Alex sáng lạng hẳn lên khi nhận “lời khen”, thằng nhãi lẽo đẽo theo hắn lảm nhảm đủ thứ, ví dụ như con dao cưng mà nó tặng cho hắn tốt nhất nên được tắm máu nhiều lên (Đương nhiên vẫn phải theo luật) hoặc vẫn phải thường xuyên được lau chùi cẩn thận.

Cho đến khi Erik dừng lại trước cửa phòng sâu nhất trong Hội sát thủ, thằng nhãi vẫn tiếp tục thử thách sức chịu đựng của hắn.

“Ngươi chưa đủ trình để đi ra ngoài.” Hắn ném con dao cho thằng nhãi, hắn biết tỏng Alex muốn gì, “Ta đã nói điều này rồi và bây giờ thì giúp ta lau chùi nó đi.”

Alex đanh mặt lại, chỉ còn vài ngày nữa là nó đủ 15 tuổi và đến giờ vẫn chưa có cơ hội để “ra ngoài”.Thằng nhãi đã từng đề cập đến vấn đề này rất nhiều, rằng chỉ cần cho nó theo sau hỗ trợ hắn, nó sẽ không gây rắc rối gì.Nhưng tác phong của Erik là hành động một mình, hắn không bao giờ hỏi giúp hỗ trợ, hơn nữa lại là hỗ trợ từ một thằng nhóc “sắp trở thành sát thủ tập sự”.

Hắn cuối cùng cũng có chút không khí khi thằng nhãi ném trả con dao lại cho hắn rồi bực tức bỏ đi.

 

“Gần đây ngươi có vẻ nương tay với thằng nhỏ nhỉ?” Azazel là người mở lời đầu tiên khi hắn bước vào.Erik thậm chí không liếc đến gã, hắn tới thẳng chiếc bàn ở vị trí trung tâm.Người đàn ông ngồi đó dường như rất hài lòng khi nhìn thấy hắn, nụ cười trên mặt hắn ta càng rộng hơn khi Erik rút chiếc túi bên hông ra và ném lên bàn.

Shaw mở chiếc túi và rút ra mảnh giấy cùng chiếc nút áo.Trên chiếc giấy là tên của kẻ mà Erik vừa hạ sát và đó cũng là nhiệm vụ thứ 51 của hắn.Chiếc nút áo là vật chứng minh cho việc hắn đã hoàn thành.

“Cậu sắp vượt qua ta rồi đấy con trai.” Shaw cất chiếc túi vào ngăn kéo rồi lôi một cuốn sổ dày cộp ra, đánh một con dấu nhỏ bên cạnh cái tên xuất hiện trên tờ giấy lúc nãy.Sau đó, hắn kéo một ngăn kéo khác rồi lôi ra hai cái túi nhỏ khác, một cái màu đỏ còn một cái màu xanh lá.

“Ưu tiên màu đỏ trước.” Shaw đóng dấu lên một tờ giấy nhỏ rồi đưa cho Erik cùng với hai chiếc túi, “Nhiệm vụ lần này sẽ khó đấy, ngươi phải đột nhập vào thành, nên nhớ kĩ luật của hội.”

“Không sát hại dân lành.Thận trọng, kín kẽ.Không tổn hại anh em trong Hội.” Erik lạnh giọng đáp, các điều luật gần như ăn sâu vào máu của tất cả anh em trong Hội, “Sau khi tôi hoàn thành ông nên nhớ lời hứa của mình!”

Shaw mỉm cười: “Mặc dù rất tiếc nhưng những gì ta đã hứa với cậu thì chắc chắn ta sẽ giữ lời.”

Erik nhíu mày, hắn biết gã đủ lâu để nhìn ra lời nói của gã có đáng tin hay không.Hắn ném tờ giấy nhỏ cho Janos ở góc phòng, hắn nhận lấy rồi lôi từ trong tủ phía sau lưng ra một bọc tiền cho hắn. “Chi phí hoạt động” lần này quả không nhỏ, nhiệm vụ thứ 51 của hắn kì thực là một vụ khá rắc rối, nhưng miễn sao hắn đủ nhanh, đủ kín kẽ thì chẳng có gì làm khó được hắn cả.

 

Lúc bước ra, hắn bắt gặp Emma đang tiến tới.Cô ả hẳn vừa kết thúc nhiệm vụ của mình, vì vẻ mặt tự mãn đó là thứ duy nhất cô nàng bày ra mỗi khi xử lí êm xuôi con mồi.Emma đặt tay lên vai hắn ngay khi họ đến gần nhau, ả ép sát người và thì thầm qua tai hắn.

“Nói tôi nghe xem, điều gì có thể khiến anh đổi ý, cho tôi làm trợ thủ của anh?”

Rất rất nhiều lớp sát thủ đi sau muốn có cơ hội được làm việc với hắn.Nhưng nguyện tắc là nguyên tắc, hắn không muốn phá vỡ nó.

“Tôi không thích trợ thủ.” Hắn nhếch miệng và hất tay ả xuống, “Nếu đủ kiên nhẫn thì cứ hỏi Alex” Erik lại lần nữa đem Alex ra làm khiên chắn.Trong hội, Alex khá là nổi tiếng vì cái vụ lẽo đẽo theo hắn đòi đi “trợ giúp” và nếu tính về độ dai thì chẳng ai bằng nổi.

Emma mỉm cười, ả không tính toán với hắn, điều ả cần chỉ là kinh nghiệm một lần theo gót hắn, tìm hiểu xem rốt cuộc “Erik huyền thoại” mỗi lần ra tay thì sẽ như thế nào.Đến bây giờ Emma đã hoàn thành mục tiêu thứ 9.Điều đáng nói là chỉ với con số đó, ả cũng có thể ngẩng mặt tự hào.Nhưng con số của Erik Lehnsherr quả thực quá kinh khủng.Không chỉ thế, chỉ những nhiệm vụ khó mới đến tay hắn, những mục tiêu của ả còn lâu mới sánh được cái gọi là “khó” đó.

“Chưa thử thì sao có thể biết được đúng không?” Emma vuốt ve cánh tay hắn rồi mạnh bạo tiến đến ôm lấy cổ hắn, “Tôi sẽ cho anh thấy những việc tôi có thể làm được.”

Erik không đáp, đổi lại hắn xô ả vào tường làm ả rên lên một tiếng thích thú.Hắn miệng ghé sát vào tai ả: “Tôi cũng có những thứ muốn cô thấy đấy.” Hắn chộp lấy bàn tay ả đang nắm lấy eo hắn, “Nhưng tôi nghĩ “hàng” của cô nên để Shaw thấy thì hơn!”

Emma tím mặt còn Erik thì cười khanh khách rời đi.

...

“Tôi thấy rồi nha.” Angel ló mặt vào khi Alex đang giúp Erik sửa soạn vũ khí.Về mặt vũ khí, Erik thừa nhận Alex rất được việc.

“Chuyện gì?” Alex ném cho Angel một túi bột, đó là thứ Angel nài nỉ thằng nhãi kiếm cho cô vài ngày trước.

“Cám ơn nhé!”Angel reo lên, “Tôi thấy Erik bị Emma tán tỉnh đến “hứng” lên rồi kìa!”

“Ồ!” Alex quay phắt qua, “Tôi không nghĩ ông cũng có mấy cái nhu cầu đó đấy!” Thằng nhãi gần như dừng lại, híp mắt nhìn Erik.

Hắn bình thản mở chiếc túi màu đỏ ra, đọc tên của mục tiêu tiếp theo, tính toán thời gian hành động xong xuôi mới mở lời: “Ngươi cần túi bột đó để làm gì?” Câu này là để hỏi Angel, hoàn toàn đá câu đùa cợt của Alex qua một bên.

“Để đề phòng thôi.”

“Ta nhớ là các ngươi chưa đủ tuổi." 

“Ai biết được lúc nào thì cần chứ?” Angel đảo mắt một cái rồi tò mò hỏi: “Mà Emma nói gì với ông thế ?”

“Ả muốn tranh chỗ vơi Alex.”

“Hả?Tranh gì...?” Alex ngẩng phắt lên, sau vài giây suy nghĩ, rốt cuộc cũng hiểu, “Pfff, ả nên xếp hàng đi!Tôi chẳng thấy ả ta có gì tốt đẹp cả, với cặp mông đưa đẩy đó rốt cuộc tại sao Hội lại chấp nhận được ả chứ?”

“Ngươi đang yêu cầu tốt đẹp từ một hội sát thủ đấy.” Erik cười khẩy, hắn quyết định tối ngày kia sẽ xử lí mục tiêu trong túi đỏ, hắn muốn xong chuyện càng sớm càng tốt.

“Erik, tôi nghe bảo ông định “nghỉ hưu” phải không?” Angel hỏi thẳng, đây mới là lý do thực sự cô mò đến đây.Alex suýt nữa làm rớt khẩu súng trên tay còn Erik thì không có chút cảm xúc nào.

“Ngươi nghe từ đâu?”

“Azazel, mà không quan trọng, trước hết là việc này có đúng không?” Angel gần như chồm tới để hỏi.

“Không phải là “nghỉ hưu”, ta nghĩ ít ra các ngươi cũng phải biết không ai có thể rời khỏi Hội đơn giản như vậy?” Erik lạnh giọng đáp.

“Nhưng...”

“Chỉ là một kì nghỉ ngắn, ta muốn ngừng hoạt động một thời gian sau từng đó nhiệm vụ.”

“Nhưng vì sao?” Alex cảm thấy cơ hội được làm phụ tá của Erik đang ngày càng xa vời.Hơn nữa từ ngày thằng nhãi biết Erik, hắn chưa bao giờ tỏ ra mệt mỏi hay muốn bỏ cuộc.Mỗi lần hắn nhận nhiệm vụ và ra đi thì chỉ một thời gian sau chắc chắn hắn sẽ quay lại cùng với chiến tích của mình.Với thằng nhãi, Erik là một tượng đãi vững chãi để nó khát khao noi theo.

“Ta nghĩ tối nay các ngươi hỏi hơi nhiều rồi.” Erik đứng dậy, chỉ dắt thêm vài thứ rồi rời đi.

Hắn không muốn ai nhúng chân quá sâu vào chuyện của hắn.

...

Erik đang nép vào mái nhà phía trên tòa thành.Nước mưa ngấm vào áo hắn làm da thịt hắn càng thêm lạnh.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng men theo những góc khuất, tránh những nơi có ánh lửa hắt lên.Bên dưới vẫn có lính gác đi lại trong màn mưa.

Erik tốn 2 phút để xác định có ai đằng sau cánh cửa sổ không rồi âm thầm lẻn vào.Hắn cẩn thận khép cửa, nhận thấy quả nhiên phòng này chỉ là phòng thay đồ dành cho bọn gia nô, và buổi tối thì có vẻ nó không được sử dụng.

Hắn chờ đợi, áp tai vào cánh cửa để nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài.Có vẻ bây giờ vẫn còn quá sớm để hành động, nhưng nếu ra tay muộn hơn thì sẽ qua ngày mới và hắn thì đương nhiên không muốn gặp rắc rối.Hắn quyết định chờ thêm lát nữa, nhưng đến khi áo hắn gần như khô hẳn thì tiếng người đi lại vẫn khá thường xuyên.

Erik quyết không chờ thêm, hắn có thể xông ra nhưng như vậy là quá mạo hiểm.

Erik tập trung suy nghĩ, rồi bỗng nhiên có một thứ đập vào mắt hắn.

 

Erik hiểu nhiệm vụ lần này khó.

Khó thứ nhất, là hàng lớp lính canh ở trong và ngoài thành, hắn đã vượt qua được mà không gây ra động tĩnh gì.

Khó thứ hai, chính là lớp lớp lính canh ở trong tòa tháp.Nhưng ngay lúc này, hắn đang tự nhiên đi giữa bọn chúng.Không nhanh, không vội, cứ từ từ mà tiến tới.

“Đứng lại!”

Là gọi hắn.

“Ngươi làm gì ở đây giờ này ?” Tay lính canh hỏi, gã bước đến trước mặt hắn.Erik bình tĩnh đặt khay nước trà cùng bánh quy xuống, hắn hơi cúi đầu để vài sợi tóc giả rớt xuống che bớt các nét thô.Sau đó, hắn giơ tay lên làm một loạt động tác.

“Ngươi làm cái gì thế?” Gã nhăn mặt nhưng Erik vẫn tiếp tục làm những động tác tay và lờ những lời của gã đi.

“Ta hỏi ngươi...!” Gã nổi giận nhưng kẻ bên cạnh bỗng nói: “Khoan đã.Có phải cô bị câm không?”

Erik dừng lại và gật nhẹ đầu.Hắn “rụt rè” chỉ chỉ vào cái khay nước và tay lính canh bỗng hiểu ra: “À, thì ra là nô bộc phục vụ cho ngài Faltar.”

“Sao anh biết?” Gã bên cạnh hỏi.

“Còn ai làm việc giờ này trong cung điện nữa ?Chỉ có cố vấn của Đức vua, ngài Faltar thôi.”

“Được rồi, cô đi đi.” Erik gật đầu, cẩn thận bê khay nước rồi thong thả bước đi.

Đến khi đến góc khuất, Erik rốt cuộc cũng có thể đứng thẳng lưng, thẳng chân.

Mặc dù hình dáng cao lớn của hắn là một trong những bất lợi khi cải trang thành nữ nhưng đổi lại khi hắn chịu khó khuỵu chân xuống trong mỗi bước đi thì chẳng ai có thể nghi ngờ.Hắn đã từng luyện tập rất vất vả để có thể di chuyển tự nhiên với tư thế đó cho những trường hợp như thế này.Vừa hay hắn đã cạo đi bộ râu hai ngày trước và trong cái phòng thay đồ đó tiện thể có một vài bộ tóc giả hẳn là dành cho bọn vũ công.

Sau đó, Erik thuận lợi tiến đến phòng làm việc của “cố vấn Faltar”.Dưới lớp cải trang đó, lính canh thậm chí tự động mở cửa cho hắn vào.

Và hắn đã thấy mục tiêu.

Điều nằm trong dự đoán của hắn là có 4 lính canh ở trong phòng.Hắn có thể xử lí chúng nhưng không chắc về tiếng động có thể gây ra.

Nhưng hắn không có thời gian để chần chừ thêm nữa...

 

“Chuyện gì vậy thưa ngài?” Tên lính canh gõ cửa, “Tôi nghe thấy tiếng đổ vỡ.”

“...”

“Thưa ngài?” Hắn sốt ruột.

“...”

“Thưa ngài, ngài không phiền nếu tôi vào kiểm...”

“Không cần!Chỉ là ta làm vỡ ly trà thôi!” Faltar lên tiếng, “Con hầu nữ đã dọn rồi!”

Tên lính canh nhận ra ngay giọng nói gắt gỏng của gã cố vấn, hắn an tâm đứng ngoài.

Thực tế, ở bên trong 4 xác người đã nằm ngổn ngang, chỉ còn lại Erik đang kề dao vào cổ Faltar.  
Một lí do nữa để Erik chọn cải trang thành nữ chính là hắn có thể giấu phục trang của hắn cũng như vũ khí dưới lớp váy.Chính vì vậy hắn mới có thể mạo hiểm mang Hidden Blade vào trước mắt lính canh và ra tay nhanh như vậy.

“Cám ơn.” Hắn nói với Faltar rồi đâm một nhát vào ngực gã.Faltar chỉ kịp rên lên một tiếng rồi đổ xuống.

Mục tiêu thứ 52.

Cố vấn của đức vua, Faltar.

Kết thúc nhiệm vụ.

“Nếu ngươi đừng ăn chặn quá nhiều tiền của thì cũng không đến nỗi phải thế này.” Erik gửi lời cuối cho gã.Mục tiêu của tổ chức luôn là những kẽ có tội và những con mồi của Erik luôn là những kẻ khó mà đụng tới.

 

Erik an toàn bước ra khỏi phòng của gã cố vấn với không chút mảy may nghi ngờ.Bây giờ, việc hắn cần làm là quay trở lại phòng thay đồ, lẻn theo đường cũ và ra ngoài.

Nhưng chỉ mới được 20 bước, một giọng hét chói chang vang lên.

Erik biết việc này sẽ sớm lộ ra nhưng không ngờ lại bị phát hiện sớm thế.Lúc nãy lính canh trước cửa phòng mở cửa cho hắn đi vào mà không thèm hỏi một câu, điều đó có nghĩa là gã Faltar chắc chắn đã sai người đem thức ăn nhẹ đến.Tiếng hét lúc nãy chắc chắn là của nô bộc “thực thụ”.

Erik hít một hơi sâu.

Bữa tiệc bây giờ mới bắt đầu!

 

Erik không nhớ mình đã giết bao nhiêu tên lính canh, nhưng hắn biết hôm nay con dao Alex đưa hắn đã được tắm máu rất đã.Hắn thấy Hidden Blade cũng đẫm hết máu nhưng chúng nhanh chóng bị rửa đi dưới màn mưa.

Một tên lính xông tới vật hắn nhưng trước khi có thể chạm tới Erik, Hidden Blade đã xuyên qua cổ gã.Gã hớp hớp mấy cái, mắt trợn to hơn khi nhìn rõ mặt Erik.

Đáng ra gã không nên để hắn đi qua lúc đó.

Chính Erik cũng bị thương không ít, bộ trang phục hầu nữa đã làm vướng chân hắn rất nhiều.Đến khi có cơ hội xé bỏ bộ đồ ngớ ngẩn đó thì hắn đã bị chém một vết ở sau lưng, ba vết ở chân và hai vết ở tay.Trời mưa nên hắn không thể sử dụng khói mù, tất cả những gì hắn có thể dùng là dao, Hidden Blade và kĩ năng đánh xáp lá cà.

 

Trời mưa càng nặng hạt khi hắn thành công bứt vòng vây thoát ra ngoài.Hắn lãnh thêm hai nhát đâm nữa nhưng lượng lính canh bị hắn hạ sát quả thật không ít.Lâu rồi mới có vụ làm hắn khó khăn đến vậy.Đột nhập vào cung điện quả nhiên rủi ro cao hơn hẳn.

Hắn nép mình vào góc tường và cố không rên lên vì đau. Hắn nặng nhọc dựa vào tường và cố lết thêm một đoạn nữa.Hắn đã mất quá nhiều máu và từ đây về nơi trú ẩn của hắn còn phải vượt 6 đoạn đường nữa.Lính canh đang lùng sục khắp nơi và nếu tình trạng của hắn khá hơn một tý thì đã không có như vậy.Chưa bao giờ cùng một lúc hắn lại lãnh 4 vết thương vào chân 2 ở lưng 1 ở ngực và 2 vết ở tay cả, chắc chắn lần sau hắn sẽ cân nhắc kĩ hơn khi nhận nhiệm vụ ở trong cung điện.Lần này đúng là vận xui của hắn.

Đáng ra hắn không nên vội vàng như vậy, hắn vẫn có thể đợi Faltar ra khỏi cung điện rồi hẵng hạ sát, nhưng hắn đã quá sốt ruột và hắn đã quá tự cao vào khả năng của mình.

Rồi hắn cảm thấy chân mình trượt xuống và cơn đau ngày càng ập tới dữ dội hơn, hơi thở hắn yếu dần, mắt hắn nhòa đi và đầu óc hắn không còn tỉnh táo nữa.

Trước khi bất tỉnh, hắn nghe tiếng hét của bọn lính đi về phía hắn...

...

Erik ngửi thấy mùi thuốc khi ý thức của hắn trở lại.Hắn nâng đôi mắt nặng trĩu của mình lên và thấy bức tường gỗ lạ lẫm.Ai đó đặt hắn nằm nghiêng lại, hắn theo phản xạ bật dậy nhưng rồi suýt hét ngược lên khi cảm thấy thân thể hắn gần như lấy mạng hắn khi cùng một lúc các cơn đau tấn công nhiều phía.

“Ah, đợi chút.Anh khoan cử động đã.” Một giọng nói ấm áp vang lên.Erik nặng nhọc cảnh giác, hắn cảm nhận được Hidden Blade vẫn còn trên cổ tay hắn.Nhưng hắn không thể cử động, dù là chỉ một chút.Cơ thể hắn đang dồn trọng lượng lên cánh tay không bị thương và hắn hoàn toàn quay lưng với hướng phát ra giọng nói.

“Cẩn thận chút đã, tôi đã đắp thuốc tê cho anh rồi nhưng có vẻ nó không có tác dụng lắm.” Lại là giọng nói đó, lần này pha một chút bối rối.Erik không thể quay qua nhìn vì cái đau ở lưng và ở ngực trực tiếp truyền lên phía trên.Gã này nói là hắn đắp thuốc tê cho hắn?Vậy nên hắn mới không thể cử động?

“Đừng lo, Hank đã đi mua thêm thuốc rồi và anh sẽ sớm cảm thấy ổn hơn thôi.Dạo này hơi ít bệnh nhân nên tôi không trữ nhiều lá thuốc lắm.” Giọng nói lại vang lên và lần này có vẻ vui vẻ hơn, “Tôi sẽ rót anh chút súp để giúp anh hồi sức nhé.”

“Oh, quên mất, anh đợi một lát để tôi hâm lại đã, tôi nấu từ sáng nay và đến giờ này anh mới tỉnh.” Một loạt tiếng lục đục vang lên, Erik nghe thấy tiếng xoong chảo rơi xuống nền nhà.

“À mà anh không có vấn đề gì với thảo mộc chứ?” Giọng nói sững lại hỏi hắn nhưng lại ngay lập tức tự trả lời.

“Mà chắc là được thôi nhỉ ?”

“Tôi không quen nấu súp lắm nên lúc nấu lại nhầm thành nấu thuốc nên lại lỡ bỏ thảo mộc vào.”

“...”

“Ah, và đừng lo nhé, súp này sẽ tốt cho các vết thương của anh thôi.”

Một tiếng xì xụp vang lên.

“Ặc, có lẽ vị của nó sẽ hơi lạ đấy.”

“...”

Erik thấy mắt hắn nặng trĩu lại, hắn thở ra một hơi rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ, chừng đó đủ để hắn biết hiện giờ hắn không gặp nguy hiểm rồi.

...

Lần tiếp theo tỉnh lại đã là chiều hôm sau. Erik cảm nhận được toàn thân hắn đã được băng bó kĩ càng, cả người hắn sực mùi thuốc.Hắn cảm thấy sức lực đang dần trở lại, các cơn đau cũng vơi đi nhiều.Phần lưng bị thương được lót rất cẩn thận, dù hắn có được đặt nằm ngửa nhưng không ảnh hưởng nhiều.Chỉ có điều hắn vẫn chưa thể tự ngồi dậy được.

Hắn nghe thấy tiếng lửa tí tách, rồi tiếng cọ của muôi vào nồi, tiếng sụt sịt của ai đó và cả tiếng ho như bị sặc khói.Hắn im lặng lắng nghe động tĩnh, có vẻ như ở đây là nhà của một thầy lang, ấm áp và an toàn.Hai ngày qua, hắn dường như may mắn được kéo vào chữa trị.Hắn nghĩ vận may của hắn không đến nỗi bởi trước khi bất tỉnh hắn đã nghe được tiếng vó ngựa, không ngờ cuối cùng vẫn may mắn thoát được.

“Thay thuốc, thay thuốc nào!” Là giọng nói hôm qua, lần này pha chút tinh nghịch.Hắn nghe tiếng lục đục phía trên đầu mình, dường như tên này đang muốn thay thuốc cho hắn.

“Ôi giời!Anh tỉnh từ lúc nào thế ?” Tên đó dường như nhảy cẫng lên, hắn cố nhúc nhích đầu để nhìn gã nhưng lại khuất mất.Thay vào đó hắn chỉ thấy mỗi vạt khăn choàng trên người gã.

“Anh ngủ lì bì hai ngày luôn đấy nhưng có vẻ vết thương của anh đã ổn định rồi.” Tên này vẫn lục đục làm gì đó bên cái bàn đặt trên đầu giường.Dựa vào giọng nói thì chắc gã còn khá trẻ.

“Tôi sắp thay thuốc cho anh đây, tôi đỡ anh ngồi dậy nhé, sẽ hơi đau đấy.” Erik nhắm mắt gật đầu, một lần nữa hắn lại đề cao cảnh giác, Hidden Blade luôn luôn sẵn sàng.

 

Khoảnh khắc hắn cảm nhận được bàn tay chạm vào da hắn, hắn mở bừng mắt.

Đôi mắt xanh như đại dương giật nảy lên, sững đi một lúc rồi chúng chớp chớp vài cái trước khi híp lại.

“Anh làm tôi giật mình đấy, từ từ thôi.” Người đó cười, nụ cười ngây ngô nhất Erik từng thấy.Mắt Xanh cẩn thận cúi sát ôm lấy vai hắn rồi từ từ giúp hắn tựa vào chiếc gối phía đầu giường.Hắn cắn răng chịu đựng cơn đau, và dường như cảm nhận được người đó sử dụng ít lực hơn.Hắn ngửi thấy mùi thảo mộc trên người cậu ta, làn da trơn, đôi môi đỏ cùng mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh.

Hắn nhìn quanh, căn phòng khá nhỏ nhắn và sạch sẽ, khắp nơi đều treo những giỏ thuốc, cây thuốc phơi khô, còn có những chiếc chày giã, kéo cắt và nồi nấu thuốc.Ngoại trừ những thứ đó, còn lại chỉ có một căn bếp nhỏ cùng chiếc bàn và hai cái ghế ở trung tâm.

“Uống một chút nước trước nào.” Mắt Xanh đưa cốc nước lên miệng hắn và Erik có cảm giác bản thân dường như trở về lúc 3 tuổi vậy.Từ khi trở thành sát thủ đến giờ, cậu ta là kẻ đầu tiên dám dùng giọng nựng trẻ con đó nói với hắn!

Erik cúi đầu uống một cái.

“Tôi sẽ không hỏi vì sao anh thành ra thế này đâu, cơ mà với mấy vết thương sâu hoắm đó thì anh đúng là may mắn khi tối đó tối đó tôi phải mở cửa sau để lấy mớ thảo mộc để quên bên ngoài đấy.” Cậu trai trẻ mỉm cười nhìn Erik, cậu ta nói một tràng cứ như thể thường xuyên gặp phải mấy trường hợp như hắn vậy.Mắt Xanh ăn mặc khá chỉnh chu, chiếc áo trắng được may đo cẩn thận và sạch sẽ.Cậu ngồi xuống cạnh hắn rồi với tay lấy chiếc bát đựng thuốc giã nhuyễn cùng cuộn băng gạc.

“Tay trước nhé.” Erik cảm nhận được bàn tay mềm cẩn thận đỡ lấy tay trái hắn, để tay hắn tựa lên đùi cậu còn bản thân thì chăm chú cắt đi lớp băng cũ, “À mà thứ anh đeo trên tay ấy, tốt nhất là nên cởi ra vì nó sẽ giúp lưu thông máu tốt hơn.Tôi đã thử nhưng nó thực sự khó cởi.”

Erik không nói gì, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu dồn toàn bộ sự tập trung trên cánh tay hắn, đôi mắt xanh nhíu lại rồi dãn ra.Erik dường như lạc đi trong màu xanh trong veo đó cho đến khi phải chau mày vì cậu bắt đầu xoa xuống lên vết thương.

“Tôi xin lỗi, hơi xót một chút nhưng nó sẽ giúp vết thương liền nhanh hơn.Vết rách này rất sâu.” Cậu bối rối nhìn hắn còn miệng thì lắp bắp giải thích.

Erik cảm thấy, liệu có phải bất cứ khi nào chữa bệnh cậu ta đều như thế này không?

 

Xử lý xong cánh tay của hắn, mặt cậu ta bỗng nghiêm mặt lại.

“Bây giờ mới thực sự là đau đấy nhé.” Erik bỗng thấy ngứa ngáy khi cậu phồng mũi “nghiêm túc” nhìn hắn, người hắn run hết lên và khỏi phải nói nó đau như thế nào.Trước khi hắn đoán được cậu muốn làm gì tiếp theo thì hai cánh tay cậu đã ôm lấy người hắn.

Erik khẽ rên lên khi cậu đỡ hắn ngồi dậy, cả cơ thể và sức mặng của hắn hoàn toàn dựa vào cậu.Hắn nghe được nhịp tim của cậu khi tựa vào vai cậu.

“Ừm...Anh cố chịu một chút.Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ không muốn nhiều người nhìn thấy nên không kêu ai giúp.” Giọng cậu hơi run, cậu kéo tay hắn được băng bó lúc nãy giờ vòng qua eo mình để giúp hắn thoải mái hơn, rồi sau đó bắt đầu vòng tay qua người Erik giúp hắn thay băng.Erik cảm thấy được sự dịu dàng và tỉ mỉ của cậu.Cả quá trình, hắn chỉ cảm thấy cơn đau khi tiếp xúc với thuốc.Cứ mỗi lần như vậy, cậu lại ôn tồn trấn an hắn bằng đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất như trấn an một đứa trẻ.

“Người anh nhiều sẹo quá này.”

“Tôi chưa bao giờ dùng kiếm cả.”

“Cứ nghĩ đến việc vừa nhấc nó vừa di chuyển là tôi lại thấy khó khăn.”

“Ầy, cơ mà không hiểu sao tôi lại nhanh khi dùng dao cắt thuốc như thế.”

“23 năm và suốt 5 năm tôi đã liên tục cắt thuốc”

“Có lần tôi cắt hết cả một bó lớn lá thuốc chỉ trong vòng vài phút!”

“Thầy tôi bảo tôi có trí nhớ rất tốt cơ mà lúc bắt đầu đụng vào xoong nồi để nấu thuốc thì cứ gọi là thảm họa.”

“Giờ thì cũng đỡ nhiều rồi.”

“Ôi mà quên đi...”

“Tôi là Charles.”

“Nếu anh thắc mắc.”

“Tôi chỉ mới bắt đầu làm thầy thuốc 3 năm nay thôi nhưng tôi đã học về ngành này lâu rồi nên anh cứ yên tâm nhé.” Cậu sịt mũi một cái rồi tiếp tục nói, đây là thói quen của cậu mỗi khi chữa bệnh.Erik cảm thấy nếu trước đó hắn nghĩ Alex là kẻ lắm chuyện thì Mắt Xanh còn phải trên thằng nhãi đó mấy bậc.Có điều, hắn không cảm thấy phiền.

Hắn nhắm mắt nghe cậu tiếp tục lảm nhảm, rồi không một dấu hiệu báo trước, thình lình nghiêng đầu qua và cổ họ hoàn toàn áp sát với nhau.Hắn nhấc cái tay không bị thương lên và bám vào lưng cậu để giúp cậu thuận tiện hơn.Cằm hắn tựa lên bả vai cậu và thân thể họ gần như tiếp túc hoàn toàn.

Charles thấy cả người mình cứng lại.

 

Cũng không biết là mất bao lâu, nhưng đến khi Charles thành công băng bó xong, Erik thấy tất cả sự tập trung của hắn đều nằm trên khuôn mặt đỏ lừ của cậu.

Hắn lại cảm thấy ngứa ngáy lần nữa.

“Cám ơn đã giúp.” Cậu bối rối.

“Tôi nghĩ là chân anh chưa cần thay băng đâu.” Cậu hắng giọng và né tránh ánh nhìn của hắn “Anh dùng ít súp nhé.”

Erik gật đầu và Charles ngay lập tức vơ chén thuốc cùng băng thừa đi.

Cuối cùng, Erik rốt cuộc cũng không thể không cười “phì” ra một tiếng khi Charles đột nhiên rên lên vì vấp phải cái bàn trong lúc vội vã.

 

Charles cảm thấy bệnh nhân kì lạ này không giống như cậu tưởng.

Ít ra bây giờ hắn đang ngoan ngoãn húp từng thìa súp cậu đưa cho.

Mà súp của cậu làm...ờ...không được dễ ăn cho lắm...

Có điều Charles cảm thấy có thể cậu sẽ bỏ cuộc nếu tay này không ngừng việc nhìn chằm chằm như muốn nuốt sông cậu thế!

Đêm hôm trước lúc Charles phát hiện ra hắn, cậu đã suýt chút nữa đánh thức cả khu phố!Sau đó, phải mất 5 phút cậu mới nặng nhọc kéo được hắn vào nhà, thêm 5 phút để vừa cuống cuồng cầm máu vừa khổ sở lột y phục của hắn ra.

Đến lúc Charles nhìn rõ tất cả các vết thương trên người hắn, cậu mới bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ...

Các vết chém rất sâu, tất cả đều như thể đều muốn đoạt mạng của người này, máu thì tuôn ra như mưa.Cậu chỉ theo phản xạ là muốn giúp người, giờ mới nhận ra là bản thân vừa chính thức kéo một phiền phức vào nhà...

Nhưng đã lỡ kéo người ta vào nhà rồi, nếu ném hắn ra ngoài lại thì thất đức quá...

Đúng lúc Charles đang phân vân, Erik khẽ rên lên một tiếng.Trong cơn mê sảng, bàn tay hắn vô tình túm lấy gấu áo của cậu...

Vậy là, nhờ khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi vô tình đó đã khiến Charles đưa ra quyết định, dù tay này là ai đi chăng nữa thì cậu cũng sẽ cứu giúp đến cùng!

Đêm đó, Charles đã thức trắng để giúp hắn sát trùng, khâu vết thương rồi băng bó.Vừa chạy chữa cho hắn vừa phải giữa cho căn phòng có đủ nhiệt độ thích hợp, lại vừa phải đảm bảo thân nhiệt của hắn ở mức an toàn.Đến khi trời sáng tỏ thì tất cả mọi việc đã xong xuôi, cậu thành công đem hắn từ tay tử thần đoạt lại.Sau đó vẫn chưa yên tâm, cậu còn nấu thêm một nồi súp chờ hắn, viết lời nhắn nhờ Hank đi mua thêm thuốc rồi ngồi trông chừng hắn.Đến khi hắn lần nữa chìm vào giấc ngủ, cậu mới an tâm nằm vật ra đánh một giấc.

 

Erik nhìn Charles ngòi co giò lên ghế lúi húi vét chén súp, hắn tính phải ít nhất 3 ngày nữa hắn mới có thể xuống giường được. Erik tin cậu thầy thuốc trẻ đang chăm chút uống súp kia sẽ không làm hại hắn. Không phải là hắn tin người, mà là đôi mắt của cậu ta không nói dối.Hắn không xác định được hiện giờ hắn đang ở chính xác chỗ nào nhưng hắn đoán hắn vẫn đang ở khá gần cung điện.Erik không chắc trong 3 ngày tiếp theo liệu có biến cố gì nữa không, hắn hi vọng mọi việc sẽ suôn sẻ một chút để hắn sớm rời đi.Hắn không muốn lâm vào tình thế không lường trước.

Trong khi hắn đang trầm ngâm, bên này Charles vừa ăn vừa đỏ hết cả mặt.Mặc dù cậu ngồi quay lưng về phía Erik nhưng không có nghĩa là cậu không cảm nhận được ánh mặt của hắn.Hắn đã dõi theo cậu suốt, từ lúc tỉnh dậy đến giờ và không nói một tiếng nào cả.Có vẻ hắn muốn gì đó nhưng không thể nói ra, nhưng mà việc nhìn chằm chằm người khác như vậy thật đúng là...

Charles đã nhận ra cậu không chỉ vác một cái phiền phức vào nhà, nhưng chỉ vừa nãy cậu mới thấy cái cục phiền phức đó còn đẹp trai và hấp dẫn kinh hồn nữa!

Hai ngày nay cậu liên tục chạm vào cơ thể hắn để chữa thương, cậu có thể mường tượng được loại công việc hắn đang làm với vô số vết sẹo trên lưng hắn.Nhưng cậu phải công nhận, người đàn ông này sở hữu một cơ thể như các vị thần trong tranh vẽ khiến bất kì ai cũng phải cảm thán.

“Bất kì ai” đó, không ngoại trừ Charles.

Và chắc chắn không thể ngoại trừ, bởi ngay khoảnh khắc hắn mở mắt ra nhìn cậu, Charles biết mình đã quyết định đúng.Tất cả đường nét trên khuôn mặt hắn, ngay cả đôi mắt vừa bí ẩn, vừa quyến rũ đã hạ gục cậu.

Rất rõ ràng, Charles vừa bị một người đàn ông thu hút.


	2. Ngón tay, bọng mắt và cái giường.

Erik không có ý định trò chuyện cùng cậu thầy lang trẻ.

Thứ nhất, hắn là người của Hội sát thủ.Một trong những điều luật của Hội là phải thật bí mật, kín kẽ.

Thứ hai, hắn tự hiểu Charles trong lúc cứu hắn có thể tự mường tượng được hắn là người thế nào, hắn không muốn cậu ta nhúng sâu vào chuyện của hắn.

 

Erik nhìn trần nhà, cảm thấy bản thân đã khỏe hơn rất nhiều vào hôm sau, hắn có thể cử động được một chút và các cơn đau đã không còn như trước nữa.Cánh tay lành lặn của hắn đã bình thường khi thuốc tê hêt tác dụng.Hắn tự biết thương thể bản thân như thế nào; một mình chống lại từng đó quân lính quả thực khó (và giết được từng đó người cũng chẳng dễ) nên hắn biết nếu đêm đó không được cầm máu kịp thời, hắn sẽ chết.Cho nên, việc những vết thương gần như đoạn mạng hắn đang hồi phục nhanh chóng thực sự bất ngờ.Quan trọng vẫn là đôi chân, hắn có thể cảm nhận được những lớp vải quấn quanh chân mình và cả lớp thuốc đắp chèn giữa.

Thử chống tay để ngồi dậy, bản năng buộc Erik phải luôn ở trong tư thế phòng bị, hắn phải luôn có thể nhìn bao quát xung quanh.

 

Charles đang ngửa cổ ngủ gật trên ghế.

Thậm chí còn chảy cả nước dãi.

Thỉnh thoảng còn chép chép miệng vài cái.

Erik chớp mắt, hắn không muốn bình phẩm gì với cảnh tượng đó.Tối qua trước khi hắn ngủ, Charles không biết lôi ở đâu ra một cuốn sách, lờ hắn đi rồi đọc rất say sưa.Bây giờ thì cuốn sách nằm chễm chệ trên bụng cậu và nó đang chực rớt đến nơi.Cuộc sống của cậu ta có vẻ rất bình yên.

Erik nhìn phục trang của hắn nằm trong một cái rổ đặt ở trong góc phòng.Đêm qua hắn đã thấy chúng được đặt ở đó, nhưng giờ ánh sáng mới đủ mạnh để hắn thấy rõ.Bộ đồ cùng giáp đã khô, chúng đầy đủ dù vẫn vương máu.

“Thầy Xavier!” Một giọng nói đột ngột vang lên và hắn thấy Hidden Blade dưới lớp chăn ngay lập tức phóng lưỡi ra.

“Thầy Xavier!” Giọng nói vang lên lần nữa và lần này càng gần hơn, Charles nhúc nhích vài cái rồi dụi mắt. Thứ đầu tiên cậu thấy là ánh mắt lạnh băng của Erik. Charles ngay lập tức hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, cậu nhảy xổ đến phía cửa khi nó kêu “cạch” một cái.

“Thầy...”

“Hank đó hả?Em tới có việc gì không?”, Charles giữ lấy nắm cửa và chỉ để nó hé một tý đủ để nhìn.Đêm qua cậu đã quên chốt cửa!May mà chiếc giường nằm ở vùng khuất.Erik nghe ra tiếng trẻ con, bình tĩnh thu lại hai lưỡi dao.

“Em đến đưa thuốc hôm qua thầy dặn mua đây.” Cậu bé đeo kính 15 tuổi bối rối, cậu hơi bất ngờ trước hành động của Charles, “Em đến sớm quá ạ?”

Charles chớp mắt và nhìn ánh nắng vàng rực xuyên qua kẽ cửa sổ, gật đầu: “Đúng là hơi sớm.”

Erik: “...”

Hank gãi đầu: “Em xin lỗi, nhưng thầy có thể mở cửa ra được không?Em nghĩ số thuốc này không ít đâu ạ.”

“Em cứ để ở phòng trước cho thầy, thầy nghĩ ở đó rộng rãi hơn để cắt thuốc nhiều.”

“Nhưng thầy Xavier, hôm trước thầy bảo thầy không thích cắt dược liệu ở chỗ bệnh nhân có thể ra vào nhiều mà.” Hank thắc mắc .

“A, cái đó...thực ra...” Charles nuốt nước bọt.

“Thầy, có phải có chuyện gì rồi không?” Hank lo lắng hỏi và cậu vói nhìn vào trong.

“Đúng vậy...” Charles hít một hơi sâu, “Đêm qua thầy hơi đói nên thử nấu một nồi súp, và em biết đấy...ờ...sàn nhà lênh láng cả.”

“À!” Giọng Hank vui vẻ hẳn lên, cứ như thể cái lí do mà Charles đưa ra là thứ hợp lý nhất trên đời.Erik nhớ đến bát súp hôm qua, bụng bỗng dưng nhộn nhạo.

“Vậy em để ngoài đó nhé.Tiền thừa đây ạ.” Hank đưa vài xu lẻ cho Charles nhưng cậu lắc đầu, “Cứ coi đó là thầy cám ơn.”

“Hank!” Charles gọi cậu nhóc lại trước khi nó chạy đi, “Vài ngày tới thầy nghĩ cũng không nhiều bệnh nhân nên em không cần phải tới phụ đâu.Với cả hình như thầy để quên chìa khóa ở đâu rồi, em cho thầy mượn chìa của em được không?”

“Nó là của thầy mà.” Hank tươi cười gỡ chiếc chìa ở bên hông ra.

 

Căn nhà của Charles gồm 3 phòng chính.Phòng trước được bố trí vài chiếc giường để chữa bệnh và đựng những bình dược liệu đã được pha chế sẵn.Phòng thứ hai ở trên gác để chứa lượng sách đồ sộ của Charles.Phòng thứ ba, cũng là nơi cậu đang “chứa” kẻ kia, là nơi cậu dùng để sinh hoạt.Nói là sinh hoạt, thực ra cũng là một cái kho dược liệu.

Hank là một cậu bé ham học, mặc dù sinh ra không một gia đình làm bánh nhưng cậu nhóc không chỉ thích y dược mà còn có niềm hứng thú đặc biệt với sách.Cho nên khỏi phải nói cậu ăn bám nhà Charles như thế nào.Ban đầu Charles chỉ tiện chỉ cậu ta vài cây thuốc cơ bản, sau dần cậu phát hiện được sự thông minh vượt bậc của Hank nên lại càng muốn chỉ nhiều thêm.Charles không nhớ từ khi nào thì Hank gọi mình là “Thầy”, chỉ là lúc đầu Charles còn thấy ngượng, sau quen dần thì lại càng thân thiết với cậu bé hơn.Thậm chí làm luôn cho Hank một cái chìa khóa để cậu nhóc dễ đưa những thứ Charles nhờ mua sang khi cậu ra ngoài hơn.

Bây giờ đột ngột lấy lại cũng cảm thấy hơi áy náy.

 

Charles chỉ thở hắt ra sau khi Hank rời đi, cậu lò mò đi vả chút nước vào mặt rồi quay lại chỗ Erik.

“Xin lỗi nhé, đó là học trò của tôi.Cứ yên tâm, thằng nhóc chưa thấy gì đâu.”

Erik chỉ im lặng.Đoạn hội thoại lúc nãy hắn cũng đã nghe hết.

“Anh đói chưa?” Charles sụt sịt, cậu ngáp thêm hai cái nữa, giờ này nấu bữa sán sáng thì cũng thành bữa trưa luôn rồi.Cậu đang lờ đờ bỗng tỉnh hẳn, “bệnh nhân” đột nhiên ra hiệu với cậu.Hắn đang vỗ vỗ vào một bên giường.Cậu sững mất một lúc, đây là lần đầu tiên người này chủ động muốn gây chú ý với cậu.Charles không hiểu lắm, cậu đến gần, hỏi: “Anh cần gì?”

Erik không trả lời, hắn chỉ vỗ xuống giường, giơ ngón tay trỏ lên.

Charles ngây người nhìn hắn một lúc, bối rối.Cậu thậm chí còn nhìn quanh thử có phải giường bị vấy bẩn ở đâu rồi không.Thay vào đó, Erik chỉ giơ ngón tay và vỗ nhẹ xuống lớp mền.

“À!Hiểu rồi.” Mặt Charles bừng sáng, cậu cười hì hì với hắn, “Tôi quên mất.”

Erik ngừng vỗ, hắn hài lòng nhìn cậu, chuẩn bị nhích sang một bên.Đổi lại, Charles đột nhiên quay người, cậu mở cánh cửa lúc nãy và quay lại với một thứ trên tay trong sự ngạc nhiên của Erik.

“Anh dùng cái này tạm nhé, tôi làm cho bệnh nhân trước giống như anh đấy.Ừm...có lẽ anh không cần tôi giúp đâu, nhỉ?” Charles xòe ra một cái ống dài, nó khoét rỗng và được buộc một đầu với một cái túi.Mặt Charles không hiểu sao lại đỏ ửng lên.

 

Đến khi Erik hiểu được cái đó dùng để làm gì thì Charles đã chạy mất.Đương nhiên cậu cũng chẳng thể thấy được vẻ mặt lúc đó của hắn.

Erik rõ là đã hít một hơi rất sâu để giữ bình tĩnh trước tình huống dở khóc dở cười này.Hắn không bảo là hắn không cần, hơn hai ngày rồi hắn chưa “giải quyết” và hắn nên cảm ơn sự “chu đáo” của cậu, nhưng hắn thực sự không biết việc hắn vỗ vỗ xuống giường cộng thêm giơ ngón tay lên và cái vật này thì liên qua...

“...”

Được rồi, có lẽ hắn nên dùng cách khác để giao tiếp với cậu.Hắn thực lòng chỉ muốn hỏi đây có phải cái giường duy nhất không thôi.

 

Đến khi Charles trở lại, cậu chỉ im lặng, ngượng ngùng lấy “thứ đó” đem đi vất, cậu không dám nói một lời nào khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt chau lại của hắn.Không khí khá ngột ngạt và Charles quyết định vẫn lên cứ im lặng và nấu bữa "sáng" đi thì hơn...

“Tối nay tôi sẽ lại xem thương thể cho anh.” Charles kéo cái ghế lại gần giường, thổi phù phù cho bát súp trước khi đặt nó xuống bàn, “Vì trong nhà hết lương thực rồi nên cứ ăn tạm súp quả đã nhé, tôi đã xắt rất nhỏ ra rồi nên sẽ dễ ăn thôi.”

Erik chỉ im lặng nhìn cậu.Chàng trai tên Charles này chỉ chữa trị cho hắn và không hề có dấu hiệu muốn dính vào chuyện của hắn – điều mà Erik đã lo.Cậu không hề đề cập đến những vết thương chí mạng của hắn, cũng không hề đòi hỏi hắn phải làm gì.Và giờ thì cậu chú ý đến từng chi tiết khi chăm sóc hắn, thậm chí đến cả bát súp.Những việc đó – theo cách dùng từ của Alex, là “tốt quá mức bình thường”.

Tuy vậy, hắn vẫn dùng cánh tay lành lặn của mình nhấc chỗ súp lên, thổi vài lần rồi bắt đầu ăn.Mùi của nó vẫn tệ như cũ nhưng Erik vẫn dùng hết.Charles cảm động nhìn chén súp cạn đáy.Thật không bình thường khi có ai đó ăn đồ cậu nấu mà không kêu ca tiếng nào.Nhưng cậu không nhận ra, điều không bình thường ở đây phải là việc cậu cứ ngồi nhìn chằm chằm Erik mỗi lần hắn ăn.Một kiểu theo cách mà Erik sau này nói – là “chăm sóc quá mức”.Charles đón cái bát từ tay Erik, định bụng sẽ đi lấy cho hắn thêm một ít nữa; nhưng Erik lại không hề bỏ tay ra.

“Sao thế?” Hắn nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu (khỏi nói nó làm Charles run lên như thế nào) rồi chỉ tay vào cậu.Sau đó, hắn chỉ vào dưới bọng mắt mình rồi vỗ lên giường.

Bệnh nhân lại muốn nói gì đó với Charles!

Lần này có vẻ hiệu quả hơn.Erik nhìn thấy những nét tò mò, khó hiểu, sáng rồi lại tối trên khuôn mặt cậu.Hắn không phiền khi lặp lại hành động đó nhiều lần, miễn là cậu hiểu – ờ, đúng nghĩa.Sau 5 phút, cuối cùng Charles cũng bắt được một chút.Cậu chưa bao giờ giao tiếp với người câm bao giờ cả nên việc này trở nên hơi khó.Cậu đoán là tay bệnh nhân này đang muốn nói gì đó liên quan đến cậu và hắn đang cố gắng dùng hành động cho cậu hiểu. “Cậu”, “bọng mắt” và “giường”.

“Đợi một chút, chúng ta sẽ chậm thôi nhé.Ý anh là bọng mắt của tôi bị sao ấy hả?” Charles không chắc hỏi, cảm thấy bản thân hình như hơi tự cao một chút.Cậu biết là nó đương nhiên không phải ý mà hắn muốn nói, vì không dưng mà người này lại quan tâm đến cậu.Nhưng đó là thứ duy nhất hiện ra trong đầu Charles.

Cậu thấy hắn gật đầu.

Charles sững mất một lúc, não cậu đột nhiên quắn lại và miệng cậu bắn ra câu trả lời trước khi nghĩ, “Tối qua tôi không ngủ.” Charles thấy bản thân tự động giải thích ngay khi mày Erik nhướng lên, “Anh cần người trông.Hôm trước lúc hôn mê anh cứ co giật liên tục và có khi vết thương thậm chí toác rộng ra.Tôi phải đảm bảo tôi có thể kìm anh lại nếu đêm qua anh lại như thế.Hơn nữa tôi cần phải biết cơ thể anh có đối chọi với dược liệu đặc trị của tôi hay không.”

“Chẳng sao cả, tôi là một lang y, chúng tôi tự nhiên muốn chăm sóc bệnh nhân thôi.” Charles nhận thấy trong ánh mắt của Erik có một chút khác thường.Đây không phải là lần đầu cậu giúp người vô điều kiện, chỉ là ngay khi cậu quyết định cứu hắn thì cậu đã tự cho mình phải có trách nhiệm chữa trị đến cùng.

Erik đương nhiên biết cậu thiếu ngủ, nhưng hắn không ngờ tới nguyên nhân nằm sau đó.Hắn lại vỗ vào chiếc giường.Mặc kệ lần này cậu hiểu thế nào, hắn chỉ cần lắc đầu đến khi cậu bắt được ý là đủ.

“Anh muốn tôi ngủ cạnh anh?” Charles thốt lên ngay khi ý nghĩ đó xẹt qua, cậu chút nữa thì ngã nhào khỏi ghế khi hắn gật đầu xác nhận.Erik nhìn màu đỏ lan từ má rồi xuống cổ cậu, tự hỏi nó sẽ lan đến chỗ nào.Rốt cuộc thì cậu ta dễ xấu hổ đến đâu.Hắn cố lờ đi đôi mắt xanh đang bối rối hắn mà chỉ vào cái ghế lúc nãy cậu còn ngửa cổ ngủ quên trên đó, cổ tay hắn lắc lắc.Chưa bao giờ Erik chịu tốn nhiều công sức với ai như thế.

“Cám ơn nhưng giờ tôi không buồn ngủ lắm.” Charles nuốt nước bọt đứng dậy, gãi gãi đầu, cố gắng kìm thứ đang nhảy trong lồng ngực lại, “Hơn nữa ngoài kia còn một số giường cho bệnh nhân nên không cần đâu.”

Nhưng ngủ ngoài đó ban ngày thì không sao, ban đêm thì cậu vẫn phải ở đây với hắn.Và việc nhảy lên giường với tên bệnh nhân điển trai này thì đúng là–

Erik không ép cậu. Hắn ít khi quan tâm đến những việc khác ngoài nhiệm vụ.Hắn tuyệt đối ghét tiếp xúc quá gần ai; ví dụ như Emma, ả không biết hắn thấy ghê tởm như thế nào mỗi lần ả xáp vào người hắn.Nhưng giờ là một ngoại lệ, người này đã cứu hắn và hắn không cảm thấy khó chịu với cậu.Erik nghĩ ít ra hắn nên đảm bảo cậu có đủ sức để tiếp tục chữa trị cho hắn trong 3 ngày tới.Chiếc giường thì lại đủ cho cả hai. Hắn không vội, bây giờ mới là ban trưa và còn lâu nữa mới đến giờ ngủ.

...

Chiều hôm đó Charles có một vài bệnh nhân.Đa số họ là dân lao động bị thương ngoài da trong lúc làm việc và một bà mẹ mang con đến vì nó bị sốt.Một vài người trong số đó có thường đến trò chuyện cùng Charles đủ để họ nhận thấy cậu lạ hơn bình thường.Ví dụ như, Charles cứ thường xuyên phải khựng lại vỗ bộp bộp vào mặt.Hoặc, khi không lại tự nhiên rùng mình.Thậm chí có khi còn phải ngồi thụp xuống một lúc và tai thì đỏ bừng lên.

Charles thấy hối hận vì đã bảo Hank đừng tới, nếu không cậu cũng đã tập trung hơn nhiều.Nghĩ tới đó, Charles (lại) phải hít thở thật sâu lần nữa để ngăn cảm giác đang chạy rần rần trên mặt.Cậu hắng giọng một cái rõ to.

Tập trung.Tập trung.Tập trung nào Charl.Bệnh nhân cần mày.

Những dạng bệnh nhân như thế này là những trường hợp mà Charles hay gặp; bình thường cậu chỉ cần xem bệnh, băng bó, đắp thuốc, chuẩn bị vài thứ hỗ trợ tạm thời rồi dặn dò người ta nên chú ý cái gì.Nhưng hôm nay Charles phải cố gắng lắm mới xong được từng đó việc.

 

“Này, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ đặt cho anh cái tên để tiện hơn!” Charles mở cửa thật mạnh.Có chúa mới biết cậu tốn bao nhiêu thời gian chỉ để đập đầu xuống bàn trong phòng đọc sách.Erik – lúc này đang dựa lưng đọc cuốn sách mà nãy Charles ném cho - dù là đã lâu lắm rồi hắn chưa đụng đến cuốn sách nào.Hắn thậm chí còn chẳng phản ứng đáp lại cậu. Nhưng mà Erik biết một chuyện thú vị hơn, đó là hắn đã nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rối loạn, đi đi lại lại từ phía bên kia cửa từ năm phút trước.Hay như câu nói vừa nãy của Charles run đến thế nào.

Việc hắn không đáp lại cậu, đổi lại làm Charles thấy khá hơn.Cậu cũng có thể cư xử như bình thường một chút.

“Mặc dù tôi nghĩ anh không ở lại đây lâu đâu nhưng cái tên Mudock thế nào?” Charles ghi lên một tờ giấy và đưa ra trước mặt hắn.Đổi lại, Erik chỉ điềm tĩnh lật qua trang sách tiếp theo.Charles nhìn cảnh tượng đó và mặc dù bị lờ đi, nhưng cậu không hề, chắc chắn không hề hối hận khi đã đưa cuốn sách cho hắn!

Lạy chúa, có gì tuyệt hơn một người đàn ông thân hình như tạc tượng, bán khỏa thân nằm trên giường và đọc sách chứ!Cho dù hắn ta có bị băng bó khắp người đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng thể át được những đường cong cơ bắp đó.

Bình tĩnh!Bình tĩnh lại nào Charl!

“Ừm...có lẽ cái tên đó không phù hợp lắm.” Charles vò tờ giấy và ghi ra một cái tên khác, “Arno?”

“Arbaaz?”

“Warren?”

“Silas?”

Charles vò hết tờ này đến tờ khác còn Erik thậm chí không liếc đến cậu một cái. Bỗng, mắt cậu di chuyển đến thứ bao quanh cổ tay hắn, đầu lập tức lướt qua vài cái tên.

“Magnet thì sao?” Charles đập tay, “Không, Magneto hay hơn!” Y như tên mật hiệu và gán lên người hắn sao cũng thấy phù hợp.

Erik rốt cuộc cũng phải gấp cuốn sách lại, nhìn cậu phấn khích một cách vô lí.Cậu muốn gọi hắn sao cũng được, hắn không quan tâm.Nhưng hắn đảm bảo việc sẵn sàng mất thì giờ để đặt tên cho một người lạ như thế rất không bình thường.Khó hiểu hơn là hắn lại chẳng khó chịu.

Thực tế, hắn biết đó là bởi cậu rất thông minh.Dùng “tinh ranh” thì không hẳn, tinh tế thì đúng hơn.Từ lúc hắn thấy bộ phục trang của hắn vẫn vương máu, lộn xộn trong chiếc rổ ở góc phòng, hắn liền hiểu người đặt nó ở đó có hai chủ ý.Thứ nhất, muốn cho hắn dễ dàng thấy phục trang của hắn không bị mất đi ngay khi thức dậy.Thứ hai, quan trọng hơn, vết máu và độ lộn xộn làm chúng gần như rớt ra khỏi cái rổ cho hắn thấy đấy là nguyên trạng của chúng từ khi được cởi bỏ ra khỏi hắn 3 ngày nay.Ý của Charles là, cậu đã không tò mò tới đồ của hắn.

Tiếp đó, cậu hẳn là biết hắn là “rắc rối” với cơ thể đầy vết thương thế này.Trái với một thầy thuốc bình thường, cậu không hề mở miệng hỏi xem hắn muốn đi đâu hay về đâu; vì biết sẵn có hỏi cũng sẽ không có kết quả.Cuối cùng, cậu chọn đặt tên cho hắn thay vì hỏi, nghĩa là để hắn hoàn toàn giữ những thứ về hắn (như cái tên) cho riêng hắn. Sau khi Erik rời đi, những việc xảy ra trong căn phòng này sẽ không liên quan gì đến hắn nữa nữa.

Nói tóm lại, Erik hoàn toàn ấn tượng về cậu.Có lẽ một phần của sự tinh tế đó bắt nguồn từ việc cậu là một thầy lang.

Những gì Erik nghĩ hoàn toàn đúng, Charles đủ khôn ngoan để biết mình nên và không nên làm gì. Cậu muốn cứu người – điều đó tự nguyện, nhưng đôi khi phải chú ý những thứ khác để cái “tự nguyện” đó của cậu được đặt đúng chỗ.Tốt nhất là đủ để cậu có lần “tự nguyện” tiếp theo.

Thấy Erik có vẻ thuận theo mình, Charles đứng dậy nói: “Vậy tôi phải ra ngoài đây, nói để anh khỏi lo thôi.” Cậu đeo một cái túi lớn vào người, lôi từ trong tủ đựng thức ăn ra vài thứ rồi cho vào.Trước khi ra khỏi cửa, cậu gỡ chiếc áo choàng sờn cũ trùm lên người rồi gọi với:

“Magneto!” Erik mất vài giây để nhận ra là cậu gọi mình, hắn ngoái cổ, thấy Charles cười một cái:“Giữ nhà nhé!”.

“...”

 

Charles chạy ra đường với tâm trạng cực kì sảng khoái, cậu không thể nhịn được cười khi thấy phẳn ứng của "Magneto" lúc nãy.Charles hay xấu hổ nhưng rõ là cậu còn to gan nữa.

Ra đường giờ chiều này là hay nhất.Cậu thích những con đường trở nên nhộn nhịp và lát nữa khi cậu trở về thì sẽ có thể thấy được ánh hoàng hôn chiếu lên thành phố.

Charles dạo bước đến khu chợ chính, 3 ngày rồi cậu gần như chẳng ra đường.Từ chỗ cậu đến đó phải mất 10 phút nhưng đổi lại cậu có thể có nhiều thời gian để nghĩ nên mua gì hơn.Cậu mang theo ít bơ, bột và trứng; những thứ này để ở nhà thì cậu không làm gì được cả nhưng nếu đưa cho mẹ của Hank thì bà sẵn sàng làm dùm cậu một ổ bánh ngon tuyệt.Có lẽ cậu sẽ nướng cá, mua thêm đậu và thịt về nấu súp.Nên mua thêm vài thứ nhiều chất một chút, có lẽ cần thêm ít sữa nhưng không biết giờ này người ta còn bán không.

Nhà của Hank cách không xa lắm nên cậu rẽ qua đó trước rồi mới qua khu chợ.Nó được chia ra các khu theo thành phẩm rất rõ ràng, nên dù có lớn, đông đúc, ồn ào nhưng vẫn dễ tìm.Thường thì cậu sẽ tạt qua khu bán dược liệu trước tiên nhưng lần này cậu lại đi thẳng vào khu thực phẩm.Kĩ năng lựa thực phẩm của Charles không tốt lắm, cậu biết ăn cái gì tốt cho sức khỏe nhưng lại không biết những thứ đó có tươi hay không.Mà có sao đi nữa, thì cậu cũng là thầy thuốc...Xong xuôi, cậu cần vòng qua khu dược liệu mua thêm một mớ vải băng bó nữa, hôm trước dùng cho Magneto hơi nhiều.

“Chào nhóc!” Armando vẫy tay với Charles khi chỉ mới nhác thấy bóng cậu từ xa.Anh ta chả lớn hơn cậu bao nhiêu nhưng cậu cũng chẳng phiền khi bị gọi như thế.Lều dược liệu của Armando là nơi yêu thích của cậu.Nó không hề lớn, trông cũ kĩ và bày biện chẳng hề bắt mắt; lều của cô nàng Julie đối diện rộng và trông có nhiều thứ hơn nhiều.Đổi lại, dược liệu của Armando được hái và lọc cỏ dại rất kĩ.Họ hàng anh ta có truyền thống thợ săn nên họ có thể kiếm được những thứ cây hiếm gặp.Hơn nữa Charles rất thích cách Armando tỉ mỉ gói ghém mọi thứ, cậu cảm giác những vật liệu dành cho y thuật rất được tôn trọng dưới bàn tay của anh ta.Tôn trọng dược liệu, cũng giống như tôn trọng thầy lang vậy.

“Hôm nay nhìn cậu vui vẻ quá vậy.” Armando cười, Charles rõ biết đó chỉ là một câu hỏi thăm thông thường nhưng không hiểu sao lại cảm thấy ngượng.

Charles lấy một lượng lớn vải, chúng nhiều đến nỗi cậu phải dùng hai tay mới ôm hết được.Armando tính rẻ cho cậu một chút, bảo là vì sáng nay Hank có đến lấy lá thuốc nên giờ sẽ giảm giá cho cậu một ít.Charles cảm động đến nỗi thề thốt là cậu sẽ không bao giờ đổi quán đâu.

Hôm nay cậu sẽ không la cà ở quầy sách, cậu phải về sớm.Ôm túi vải lớn thế này với cả bịch thực phẩm bên hông sẽ làm Charles đi chậm hơn.

“Trời đất, quân lính vẫn chưa bắt được kẻ đó sao?” Người đàn bà to béo đi trước nói to, Charles muốn vượt lên nhưng bà ta còn đi cùng vài người nữa mà đường khu này thì lại không lớn.

“Tôi nghe phu nhân Fowle nói là quân lính mấy ngày nay lùng sục khắp nơi nhưng không có kết quả.”

“Dạo này sao toàn những chuyện kinh khủng xảy ra không thế?” Charles nghe một mụ tru lên mà nổi cả da gà.

“Tôi còn nghe người ta đồn là buổi sáng sau khi cố vấn của Đức vua bị hạ sát thì đồng thời xác chết của lính canh ở trong cung điện chở ra rất nhiều.”

“Thật dã man!”

“Nói cho các cô biết chuyện bí mật này nhé.” Một người đàn bà nhỏ thó mặc chiếc áo nâu cũ chen vào và cả hội bà thím gần như khựng lại, “Chồng tôi đêm đó cũng ở đó.”

“Thật không? Ông nhà đã chứng kiến hết cả?” Mấy mụ đàn bà đột nhiên rộn ràng hẳn lên, “Ông nhà đã chứng kiến ngài cố vấn bị hạ sát ấy hả?”

“Không không, chồng tôi chỉ đứng gác ở bên ngoài.Lúc ổng chạy sang thì đã thấy sẵn hàng tá lính canh chết rồi.” Người đàn bà nhỏ thó rùng mình, “Kinh khủng hơn là ổng bảo họ chỉ thấy một sát thủ thôi.”

“Ý cô là chỉ có một kẻ mà đã làm từng đó người...” Những người kia thảng thốt.

“Đúng thế. Chồng tôi bảo kẻ đó chắc chắn cũng bị thương rất nặng nhưng không hiểu sao vẫn thoát được.Đức vua đã rất nổi giận , ngài ra lệnh phải tìm cho ra hắn...”

Đằng trước có một quầy trống và cuối cùng Charles cũng có thể lách qua.

Sau khi ra khỏi khu chợ, Charles quyết định cậu sẽ không ghé qua nhà Hank để đợi bánh nữa.Tốt nhất giờ cậu cứ về nhà trước, bánh thì Hank có thể đem đến sau thôi.Có lẽ cậu sẽ làm thêm lọ dầu xoa bóp để cám ơn mẹ cậu bé.

Bỗng, vai cậu bị đập mạnh và cả người nhào xuống đường.

“Chết tiệt, ngươi không nhìn sao?” Một gã đàn ông ăn mặc như quân lính tức giận hét lên với cậu.Charles chống tay dậy, cảm thấy không đau nhưng túi vải băng bó thì lại lăn giữa đất, may mà số thực phẩm cậu đã cho vào túi trước.

“Liệu hồn thằng nhãi!” Gã trừng mắt với cậu và hung hãn quát luôn cả những người chỉ trỏ xung quanh, “Cút hết cho ta, không phải việc của các ngươi!”

Charles bò dậy nhặt túi vải kiểm tra qua một chút, may mà chúng chỉ bị bị bẩn một góc.Cậu đang vội về nấu bữa trưa và sẽ không mất thời gian vì những chuyện như thế này.Thế nhưng tay lính chẳng để cho cậu yên, gã chắn trước cậu, hung hăng: “Ngươi phải bồi thường!”

“Bồi thường?”

“Ngươi làm bẩn chiếc áo của ta.” Hắn chỉ vào một bên vai mình.Cái áo của gã nhăn nhúm, thậm chí còn có những vệt bùn khô, nó trông cứ như thể gã đã mặc mấy tuần và vẫn chưa giặt ra vậy, “40 soldi và ngươi được đi.”

40 soldi cho cái áo nhăn nhúm đó?? Chừng đó đáng giá 4 ngày làm công của một người bình thường rồi!

Mọi người xung quanh xì xào chỉ trỏ.Họ thấy xui cho cậu nhưng chẳng ai dám lên tiếng.

“Xin lỗi, nhưng thưa ngài!” Charles lạnh giọng “Tôi nghĩ tôi hoàn toàn không có lỗi gì sai và ngài mới là người va vào tôi trước!”

“Sao?” Gã sửng sốt, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu và hơi thở sặc mùi rượu.Gương mặt rỗ của hắn càng trở nên xấu xí khi nghiến răng, “Ngươi dám kết tội ta?”

“Tôi nghĩ ngài nên để tôi đi.” Như thế thì mọi việc sẽ dễ dàng, cậu cũng không muốn gây sự với ai giữa đường, cậu đang ở thế yếu nhưng không thể chấp nhận những việc vô lý thế, mặc dù cậu biết rõ bọn lính ở khu chợ vẫn thường hống hách như thế nào và hẳn sẽ chẳng có ai dám đứng ra bênh vực cậu đâu.Nhìn bề ngoài thì gã này chỉ là một tên lính quèn.Charles biết loại này, chúng chỉ giỏi bắt nạt dân buôn yếu thế nhưng sẽ chẳng dám gì quá quắt.

“Ngươi làm bẩn áo của ta và giờ thì dám chạy?”

“Tôi chỉ nghĩ ngài nên để tôi đi.” Charles bình tĩnh nói, trực tiếp nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã.Trong khoảnh khắc, gã lính cảm thấy như bản thân trở nên hèn yếu, và điều đó lại càng làm gã nổi điên.Charles cảm thấy không ổn ngay khi thấy gã rút dao bên hông ra.Gã có lẽ bình thường sẽ không dám làm gì quá, nhưng cậu quên mất là gã đang say!

 

“Cái quái gì ở đây thế hả?” Một giọng khô khan gầm lên làm đám đông giật mình.Chủ nhân của nó đeo giáp và giắt vũ khí quanh người, ở sau hắn còn có một đoàn lính đi theo chứng tỏ vị trí của hắn không hề nhỏ.Hắn chen vào khoảng trống ở giữa, thân hình to lớn của hắn gần như xô ngã những người xung quanh.Trong phút chốc, khoảng trống ở giữa bị quân lính bao kín.Mọi người mới phút trước còn nhốn nhào thì bây giờ đã im bặt hết.

“Chuyện quái gì đây?” Kẻ to lớn gằn giọng nhìn Charles và gã lính.Gã vẫn đang lăm le con dao trên tay cho dù cú ngã vừa rồi đau như thế nào.Charles đã kịp thời nhảy qua một bên khi gã xông tới, nhưng đổi lại túi vải bị cắt mất một đường.Trước khi cả hai kịp mở miệng thì đã có người nhanh nhảu thuật lại cho kẻ kia, may mắn là người đó nói rất rõ ràng không thêm bớt gì cả.

Charles rốt cuộc cũng được thở ra khi thấy gã lính say rượu kia bị bắt đi.Ít ra như vậy còn khiến người dân xung quanh tin vào quân đội.Đám đông được giải tán còn gã to lớn kia lẩm bẩm, mắt hắn vằn lên những tia máu: “Ta còn không được một giấc ngủ trong 3 ngày nay và hắn dám ở đây cướp của!” Hắn quay sang nói với kẻ đứng bên cạnh – một người trẻ tuổi đeo kính, trông như phụ tá của hắn mà nói: “Việc này xong xuôi nhớ nhắc ta thanh lọc bớt ở cái khu chợ đó đi.”

“Ngươi đi được rồi đó.” Hắn quay qua phất tay với Charles, quân lính ngay lập tức cũng tự động tách ra cho cậu.

“Khoan!” Như phát hiện ra gì đó, gã to con gọi giật, bước tới trước mặt Charles trước khi cậu định quay đi, “Ngươi cần thứ này để làm gì?” Hắn chỉ vào chiếc túi bị rách lòi cả dải băng ra ngoài của cậu, ánh mắt dữ dội, giọng hắn trong phút chuốc đã sặc mùi đe dọa.

Charles cảm thấy khó thở, cậu cảm thấy hôm nay đáng ra không nên ra ngoài đường thì hơn, hoặc lúc nãy nếu cậu chịu la cà ở quầy sách thì có lẽ đã né được mấy thứ rắc rối này rồi.

“Tôi là thầy lang, thưa ngài.” Điều này là thật.

“Ngươi sao?” Hắn nhíu mày nhìn cậu.Ba ngày nay hắn gần như phát điên vì phải tìm một kẻ không có nhận dạng.Bây giờ đã sắp hết ngày và cũng chẳng có dấu hiệu là tối nay hắn sẽ được chợp mắt.Chỉ có mỗi một chút thông tin là “bị thương nặng” thì chẳng khác nào bảo hắn đi tìm con chó chỉ với dấu chân của nó cả.Thành phố này thì quá rộng lớn, riêng chuyện đóng tất cả các cửa thành một lúc rồi phải phân lính đi kiểm tra từng chốt đã đủ rắc rối.Lượng người ra vào thành phố nhiều như vậy mà phải đảm báo không có kẻ “bị thương nặng” nào lọt qua rất mất thì giờ.Mặc dù đã phát lệnh truy nã nhưng sẽ chẳng có đủ thì giờ để đi lục soát từng ngóc ngách.Rồi cả những thông tin sai sự thật, những đồn thổi về việc nhìn thấy tên sát thủ làm mọi việc rối hết lên.

Hắn từng nghe báo về những vụ thanh toán kiểu như thế, nhưng lần này nó xảy ra ngay trong cung điện nên mới lớn chuyện đến vậy.Nếu không thì Đức vua đã chẳng trực tiếp điều hắn – kẻ đứng thứ hai trong quân đội đi tìm hung thủ.Vậy nên chỉ cần là chút gì khả nghi, hắn cũng sẽ không bỏ qua.

“Lý do để ta tin ngươi?” Logan đang mất bình tĩnh, hắn trở nên thô lỗ

“Ngài có thể tìm người hỏi” Charles bình tĩnh đáp, “Đằng kia có một tiệm bánh và cậu bé nhà đó là học trò của tôi.”

“Ngài Logan” Có một tên lính đứng sau bước tới, rụt rè lên tiếng, “Cậu ta nói thật đấy, thưa ngài.Bà của tôi hay đến chỗ cậu ta chữa chân đau.Cậu ta còn lấy phí thấp nữa.”

Charles cảm kích nhìn anh chàng đó, thầm nhớ sẽ nói cám ơn với bà cụ kia sau.

Chẳng có gì hợp lý hơn việc một thầy lang đi mua vải băng bó cả.Logan thấy đầu đau cả lên, hắn được trở nên như hôm nay là nhờ những chiến công ngoài trận mạc.Người ta ca ngợi hắn vì tài chỉ huy của hắn và giờ thì hắn đang mất bình tĩnh chỉ vì một tay sát thủ.Thậm chí, hắn còn đang nổi cáu vô cớ với một thằng nhãi.

“Vậy ba ngày này có kẻ nào tìm đến chỗ ngươi với nhiều vết thương trên người không?” Logan hỏi câu cuối, hắn còn nhiều thứ phải làm.Trong phút chốc, Charles nhớ đến những lời của người đàn bà hồi nãy.

 

“Nếu “nhiều vết thương” theo ý ngài là những vết trầy cắt ở chân tay.” Charles nghe mình nói, bình thản, “Có đấy, tôi biết một số ở xưởng mộc.”

“Được rồi” Logan khoát tay, hắn cảm thấy mất hết kiên nhẫn.

“Ngươi được đi.”

 

...

 

Erik nghe tiếng bước chân vội vã tiến về phía hắn.Nó dừng lại trước cửa, khá lâu và làm hắn căng thẳng.Song, cánh cửa vẫn kêu lên một tiếng rồi hắn thấy Charles ôm một cái túi to bước vào.Erik thấy cậu đóng sập cánh cửa sau lưng lại, trong lòng không biết dấy lên cảm giác gì.

Hắn thấy cậu đặt chiếc túi lớn lên bàn rồi lục đục lôi các thứ trong túi ra, sắp xếp mỗi thứ một chỗ rồi bắt đầu nấu nướng.Lát sau, Charles xiên con cá đã được rửa sạch rồi bỏ lên lửa; cậu ho khụ lên vì bị sặc khói.Xong phần cá, cậu lấy thịt xắtcho mụn đi, nấu chín đậu rồi làm súp.Mùi cá nướng thơm lừng tỏa khắp phòng, hơi xém đi một chút nhưng vẫn ngon. Charles tách một phần thịt cá ra rồi cắt nhỏ, cho vào một cái tô trước khi rưới súp lên trên.Tính ra thì đây làm món Charles làm ngon nhất rồi.

Charles thổi thổi chén súp trước khi bê đến cho “Magneto”, xong mới đi lấy thức ăn cho mình.Cậu có một sở thích là vừa ăn vừa đọc sách; một tay cầm muỗng, một tay cầm sách và thế là tận hưởng thế giới.Mặc dù trước đây đã có người than phiền với cậu là việc này không tốt như thế nào, và tự cậu cũng hiểu nó không tốt ra sao, nhưng căn nhà này chỉ có mình cậu thì còn gì giết thời gian trong lúc ăn tốt hơn là đọc sách?Cũng bởi vì vậy mà tốc độ ăn của Charles khá chậm.Có khi cậu đọc được cả chục trang nhưng vẫn chưa ăn thêm được muỗng nào.

Chờ đến khi ăn xong cũng đã muộn.Charles thu dọn cả chỗ chén bát của Magneto rồi chuẩn bị xem thương thể cho hắn.Cậu kéo cái ghế cùng một chậu nước đến cạnh giường, lấy một ít vải mới mua cùng một bát thuốc đắp mới giã ra, định bụng sẽ xem xét vết thương ở chân cho hắn trước.

Nhưng trước khi Charles có thể làm bất cứ điều gì, cậu đã cứng người lại trước ánh mắt của hắn.Thế giới dường như chậm lại, nó khiến Charles cảm giác như rớt hố sâu không đáy.Nó nhìn cậu, chỉ đôi mắt cậu và không gì khác.Charles cố ngoảnh đi, cảm thấy khó thở.Thực ra cậu biết, cậu biết hắn đã luôn nhìn cậu từ khi cậu trở về.Là cậu né tránh ánh nhìn đó, và có chúa mới biết thực ra cậu đã suýt cắt vào tay mình mấy lần trong lúc nấu nướng và chẳng có con chữ của cuốn sách đó nằm trong đầu cậu cả.

Cậu biết, hắn đang chờ cậu.

“Dù có chuyện gì ở ngoài kia” Charles nói chậm rãi, quay lại đối mặt với hắn, “Ở đây, anh là bệnh nhân của tôi, và tôi sẽ chữa trị cho anh đến cùng.Đó là lời hứa của một thầy lang.”

Không cần giải thích gì thêm nữa.Hắn đoán là cậu đã biết ngay khi cậu vừa trở về.Và cho dù cậu đã im lặng suốt; Erik sẽ không hỏi cậu chuyện gì đã xảy ra, vì sao áo cậu lại dính đất, cái túi của cậu tại sao lại có vết dao chém.Nếu những điều đó không cần thiết, cậu sẽ không nói.Đổi lại, cậu cho hắn một lời cam kết giá trị hơn cả.Ở đây, bí mật của hắn được an toàn.Chỉ cần vậy là đủ.

Sau đó, cứ như thế giải quyết được nặng nề trong lòng, Charles lại bắt đầu lảm nhảm.Erik không đủ kiên nhẫn để nghe hết cái gì mà "Học trò của tôi giỏi lắm" rồi cả "Mẹ cậu ta nướng bánh rất ngon" rồi là "Anh có biết vị của bánh nho hơn bánh táo chỗ nào không?"; đổi lại hắn chỉ cảm thấy cảm giác ngứa ngáy lại xuất hiện khi cậu bắt đầu chạm vào da hắn.Trên người hắn ngoài lớp băng ra chỉ còn mỗi chiếc quần nhỏ che đi bộ phận kín đáo nhất.

Nhưng rồi, hắn nhìn thấy những vết thương sau khi Charles cắt lớp vải cũ đi.Cậu gỡ lớp thuốc đắp xuống và lộ ra những đường khâu rất khéo.Cậu tiếp tục làm như vậy với cái chân kia, Erik thấy vết thương ở đó nhìn còn nặng hơn nhưng có vẻ chúng đã được cậu xử lí rất tốt.Hắn đã bị thương rất nhiều lần, đa số phải tự xử lí rồi chờ chúng tự khôi phục.Vậy nên, bây giờ nhìn các vết thương được Charles xử lý rất khéo léo -

“Tin tốt đây, các vết thương của anh có dấu hiệu hồi phục tốt, không có dấu hiện nhiễm trùng.Bây giờ tôi sẽ đắp thuốc mới, hơi xót nhưng sẽ làm chúng liền nhanh hơn.” Charles thông báo một làu rồi bắt đầu lau xung quanh vết thương, cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ.

 

Sau khi xong xuôi, Charles đi tắm rửa, định bụng sáng mai sẽ đốt mớ vải dính máu đi.Người ta sẽ không nghi ngờ nếu thấy vải dính máu trong nhà một thầy thuốc, nhưng cậu vẫn nên đề phòng.Thực sự lúc nãy cậu cảm thấy rất nặng nề vì quyết định của mình.Trước đây cậu cũng từng chọn như vậy, và kết quả phía sau chẳng hay ho gì.Nhưng đối với Charles, cái quan trọng hơn là cậu đã quyết định và đã làm thì không hối tiếc.Lần này, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo, Charles cũng sẽ không hối tiếc.

Cậu nhớ lại việc hồi nãy, cố vã nước lạnh vào người để quên đi cảm giác tay trên da thịt của người đàn ông ở trong kia.Tối nay, có lẽ cậu nên lấy nhiều sách một chút.

Khi cậu quay lại, Magneto vẫn chưa ngủ.Cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt của hắn, thấy hắn vỗ vỗ xuống giường.

Đầu cậu xẹt qua một chuyện.Mặt bắt đầu đỏ lực lên.Hắn vẫn chưa quên!

Đây là thời điểm Charles nên vứt hết tất cả mà chạy luôn đi, không có trông chừng hắn gì gì hết!Cậu biết rõ người đàn ông này có thể nguy hiểm đến mức nào.Cậu phải biện ra một lý do với vẩn gì đó, ví dụ như “Xin lỗi, tóc tôi vẫn còn ướt”. Ấy, không được!Nghe như đang từ chối làm tình ấy.Mà khoan, cậu vừa nghĩ gì thế.Đại loại là cậu phải nói câu kiểu như: “Tướng ngủ của tôi rất xấu, sợ là sẽ chạm phải vết thương của anh” hay là “Ngồi trên ở đây dễ quan sát hơn”.Tóm lại là phải nghĩ ra một cái lí do chết tiệt nào đó để khỏi bị hắn "buộc" trèo lên giường điiiii.

Erik vỗ nhẹ chỗ bên cạnh lần nữa.

Cậu thấy mình hít mạnh, thấy bản thân bước tới, bò qua người hắn, ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống rồi nhắm mắt.

“Ngủ ngon.” Charles nói, quay lưng lại với Erik, thầm chửi bản thân vô dụng.Erik vẫn còn tựa lưng vào thành giường, thành ra từng chút phản ứng trên giương mặt cậu hắn vẫn có thể thấy hết.Hài lòng, nhưng cơ mặt hắn chẳng thể giữ yên khi cứ mỗi phút trôi qua, mặt Charles lại đỏ lên một chút.Tuy vậy nhưng chỉ vài phút sau, cơ mặt Charles dãn hết ra và Erik nghe tiếng thở đều đều.Hắn đã đồ là cậu thiếu ngủ mấy hôm nay, nhưng không nghĩ là kiệt sức đến vậy, mới nằm xuống một chút đã thiếp đi.Erik thấy bản thân khi không lại nhiều chuyện, nhưng hắn vẫn đỡ cho cậu nằm ngửa lại, giúp cậu được thoải mái hơn rồi mới nằm xuống ngủ.

...

Logan rít điếu thuốc trên tay, gã đánh dấu từng khu vực đã soát qua, kể cả khu chợ hồi chiều.Lính của gã đã bắt được một số kẻ bị thương nặng nhưng chúng đa phần là những vết thương trong lúc lao động.Có vài tên trông như bị thương vì đao kiếm nhưng lại có chúng trước đêm án mạng.Gã mệt mỏi nghĩ đến chuyện hồi chiều, cảm thấy ngày càng mất bình tĩnh.

“Scott” Gã đột nhiên gọi và người đeo kính đi vào, “Ta nghĩ chúng ta nên thu hẹp tìm kiếm lại.”

Scott Summer rà tay vào bản đồ trên bàn, hỏi: “Ngài muốn khoanh vùng ở đâu?”

“Không phải “vùng”, ta muốn tập trung vào nhóm người hơn.” Logan nhíu mày rít một hơi, “Đáng nhẽ ta nên nghĩ ra sớm hơn.Sáng mai phát động một ngàn lính nội thành đi rà soát ở các hiệu thuốc, nhà thương trong thành phố, cho dù cái nhỏ nhất cũng không được bỏ qua.Còn lại cứ tìm kiếm như cũ.”

Gã đã quá sơ suất khi chỉ tìm chỗ trú ẩn của con chuột đó.Ai mà biết được hắn liệu có tìm đến những nơi như vậy để giúp không.Nếu hắn ta không phòng bị trước, thì với thương thể như vậy, chỉ có những nơi đó mới cứu được hắn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chả biết sao định viết Charles cutoe dễ thương, giờ lại thành cutoe hám trai vậy k biết =)))


	3. Hơi ấm, cái ôm và sự run rẩy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap sẽ hé lộ một chút về quá khứ của Charl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đăng từ 2h sáng nhưng đến chiều lại mới beta xong :)))

Hội sát thủ có nhiều nhánh, nhưng trụ chính lại nằm ở cách thành phố Genosha giàu có 40 dặm về phía Tây.Nó nằm dưới chân núi, được bao bọc bởi những chân tường lớn và khu rừng với những loài cây trăm tuổi.Được xây kiên cố từ rất lâu, nằm ở một ví trí kín kẽ, khuất mắt; tòa thành của Hội sát thủ đã tồn tại qua nhiều đời.Những gã thợ săn thi thoảng đi qua nơi này chỉ dám đứng lại nhìn những bức tường đầy rêu, họ luôn thấy những kẻ gác cổng luôn đứng yên hướng thẳng vào khu rừng, chúng không nhúc nhích và tưởng chừng như chẳng thở.Nhưng những gã thợ săn biết, dưới lớp mũ che hết những đường nét khuôn mặt kia, những con mắt sắc lạnh vẫn luôn trừng trừng.

Ánh lửa từ các chân đuốc hắt lên những cuốn sách, gáy của chúng đã mòn, minh chứng cho tháng ngày đã được đặt ở đấy.Tấm thảm Ba Tư màu đỏ mang hoa văn tỉ mỉ được đặt giữa phòng cũng đã mòn màu, cũ kĩ nhưng chẳng ai thay.Những đời trước của Hội đã để chúng ở đấy, những kẻ tiếp quản sau này chẳng ai bảo ai, vẫn duy trì như vậy cho đến bây giờ.

“Ở Genosha đang rất loạn.” Azazel chìa “thành phẩm” – chiếc cúc áo của mục tiêu ra, gã vừa hoàn toàn một nhiệm vụ ở gần Westchester; đó là một gã thương nhân giàu có tham lam có chút quyền lực.Shaw cầm lấy chiếc cúc áo, hoàn thành một vài “thủ tục” rồi mới nhìn gã.

“Nó lan đến tận Westchester?”

“Việc di chuyển ra vào thành rất gắt gao, dễ hiểu tại sao bọn thương buôn lại ầm ĩ lên thế.” Gã nhún vai rồi thả người xuống chiếc ghế trong góc, “Gã cố vấn là cánh tay phải của đức vua, hắn rất được trọng dụng.Đức vua lần này đã nổi điên lên.”

“Tôi còn nghe đồn rằng “kẻ giết người” bị thương rất nặng.”

Shaw tiếp tục viết: “Còn gì nữa?”

“Hết rồi.Nhưng quân lính Genosha khá mạnh.Cho dù đó là một thành phố lớn nhưng lực lượng của chúng rất nhanh nhẹn.Tôi chỉ tò mò không biết hắn ta phải chui lủi bao lâu mới trở lại.”

“Hoặc không.” Emma ngồi bắt chéo chân cười, “Quân lính của Genosha hơn hẳn các nơi khác.Không có sự trợ giúp, chưa chắc hắn ta có thể thoát được.”

“Đúng là đàn bà, cô thù dai quá đấy.” Azazel đã từng nghe qua việc Emma muốn theo sau Erik.Mặc dù Shaw – người tình của ả chẳng ý kiến gì về việc đó, nhưng gã không phải không khó chịu khi trong hội có một con đàn bà cứ đong đưa hết kẻ này đến kẻ kia.Hội sát thủ đã tồn tại lâu đời, nó được lập ra với mục đích thanh trừ tội lỗi, thanh lọc cặn bã; cho dù cách tiến hành có thế nào đi nữa thì mục đích của Hội rất rõ ràng.Nhưng Emma chỉ khiến cho Azazel cảm thấy ả chỉ muốn lập càng nhiều công càng tốt; ở ả ta không hề toát ra tinh thần của Hội.

“Không phải chuyện riêng.” Ả cười, “Rõ là ai cũng biết những nhiệm vụ ở Genosha luôn phải đề phòng rất nhiều.”

“Cũng không phải không có lý do khi hắn nhận nhiều nhiệm vụ ở đó nhất.”

“Quan trọng là có trở lại hay không thôi.”

“Cô nên tôn trọng một chút, ở đây hắn là một trong những huynh trưởng.” Azazel nhíu mày, Emma chỉ bĩu môi rồi không nói gì nữa.Azazel nhập Hội trước Erik, vậy mà gã lại được phép hành động sau hắn.Cho dù có muốn hay không, gã vẫn phải nể phục Erik vì sức mạnh và sự nhạy bén của hắn.

“Chỉ cần hắn không để lộ là đủ.” Shaw lạnh nhạt gấp cuốn sổ, rời đi.Cửa chỉ vừa hé, bên ngoài Alex và Angel đã bổ nhào vào.Gã nhíu mày nhìn hai đứa nhóc nằm lăn dưới đất, “Các ngươi có biết tội nghe lén sẽ bị trừng phạt thế nào không?” Alex không sợ chết, vừa ngẩng lên đã hỏi về Erik, “Ngài không cử ai đến giúp ổng sao?”

“Đây không phải là việc của các ngươi.” Azazel bước đến xách hai đứa dậy, Alex giằng tay ra nhảy đến cạnh Shaw, “Không phải các anh em khác trong hội đều có người được cử đi giúp trong những trường hợp như vậy sao?”

“Ngươi thậm chí còn chưa là thành viên chính thức, đừng làm quá bổn phận.” Gã lạnh nhạt nhắc nhở, mắt trừng lên khiến cả hai đứa phát run, “Hắn đã lựa chọn hành động một mình.”

Angel to gan không kém Alex, chất vấn kẻ đứng đầu: “Nhưng lần này ổng có thể bị bắt, hành động của Hội sẽ không còn an toàn đâu, thưa ngài.”

“Ngươi đang nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của Erik?” Shaw liếc xuống, nụ cười dưới lớp mũ làm Angel biết mình đã lỡ lời.Con nhỏ vào Hội cùng lúc với Alex, đeo bám Erik cũng đã lâu.Lúc nãy mới nghe tin Erik gặp nguy ở Genosha lòng liền thấy lo lắng, chạy đến đây thì vừa lúc nghe được những lời lúc nãy.

“Đúng như ta nghĩ, các ngươi vẫn chưa xứng đáng để “ra ngoài”, gã nói, nhẹ bâng, “Các anh em trong hội luôn phải biết tự biết xử lí trong mọi trường hợp.Hội luôn tôn trọng quyết định của các anh em; Erik chọn hành động một mình, hắn tự có cách giải quyết của hắn.” nói rồi bước ra ngoài, cửa đóng sầm một tiếng.

“Trẻ ranh!” Emma cười khẩy một tiếng rồi chạy theo gã.Từ trong góc phòng, một tiếng thở dài phát ra, Janos nãy giờ chỉ im lặng xem náo nhiệt giờ mới mở miệng: “Các ngươi nên biết tôn trọng ngài Sebastian một chút.Bọn ta quen biết Erik trước khi các người được nhặt về, trước đó hắn đã làm cả tá nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm không kém rồi.”

“Nhưng…!”

“Ngươi muốn thành một trong số bọn ta, trước tiên phải học cách kiềm chế đã.Cái này ta chân thành khuyên, lúc nãy các ngươi đã để ngài Sebastian thấy ngươi không có thứ đó rồi.Mà người quyết định các ngươi có xứng đáng hay không, là ngài Sebastian.” Janos kiên nhẫn, tính ra so với tất cả những người ở trong phòng lúc nãy gã vẫn là người đằm tính hơn hẳn.

“Nhưng chẳng phải tính mạng anh em trong hội cũng rất quan trọng sao?Làm sao các người biết được Erik sẽ không xảy ra chuyện?” Alex chống chế.

“Alex.” Azazel xiết chặt bàn tay đang túm lấy thằng nhóc, “Theo luật, năm bao nhiêu tuổi các ngươi được hành động?”

“15.”

“Ta cũng vậy” Hắn gằn giọng, “Ai ở nhánh hội này cũng vậy, chúng ta được ra ngoài hành động dưới dạng chân sai vặt của người khác!Nhưng Erik Lehnsherr ngay năm 15 tuổi đã hành động một mình!”

Janos chống tay nhìn hai đứa: “Các ngươi hiểu không? Điều đó có nghĩa là hắn là kẻ dày dặn kinh nghiệm hơn tất cả chúng ta.”

“Nhưng ổng hoàn thành nhiều nhiệm vụ đâu có nghĩa là ổng lúc nào cũng đủ sức sống sót?”

“Angel, nói cho ta biết tổ chức hoạt động thế nào?” Gã quay qua con nhỏ, nói như thầy giáo hỏi bài.

“Thanh trừ những kẻ làm hại người dân, cân nhắc những “yêu cầu” từ người dân để tìm kiếm mục tiêu.” Angel trả lời răm rắp.

“Nói đơn giản ý đầu, gặp cường hào ác bá, cướp bóc hại dân, thanh toán ngay tại chỗ!” Janos nói, “Các ngươi đã từng tập xử lí một toán người rồi phải không?Kể ta nghe.”

Alex gật đầu: “Bọn này lập nhóm, sau đó tấn công bằng nhiều phía với nhiều cách khác nhau, miễn sao kết hợp nhuần nhuyễn là được.”

“Erik Lehnsherr lúc đó không như thế.” Gã nhún vai, “Hắn hành động một mình, luôn luôn là một mình.Ta vẫn nhớ cái cảnh hắn mình mẩy máu me cưỡi ngựa trở về, mang theo hai túi tiền lớn, nói là chiến lợi phẩm.Phải vài ngày sau bọn ta mới biết là hắn tự tay giết 8 tên cướp giữa đường.”

"Ổng hạ chúng một mình?"

Janos đảo mắt:"15 tuổi. Phải!"

Hai đứa há hốc, chuyện về Erik chúng đã được nghe kể nhiều nhưng chỉ là những “nhiệm vụ” hắn hoàn thành sau khi chúng vào Hội, còn những lần hắn ra tay trước đó thì chưa bao giờ.Alex và Angel từng tập tấn công nhiều lần, số lượng kẻ phải hạ nhiều nhất là 10 người. Nhưng để hạ từng đó phải cần nhóm 4 - 5 đứa, hành động một mình thì mới chỉ hạ được nhiều nhất 3 người. Mà Erik lúc đó, lại là 8 người... Hai đứa dường như đã “ngấm”, không có phải ứng gì đặc biệt nữa, chỉ bĩu môi rời đi.Hai người còn lại trong phòng cuối cùng cũng thấy yên tĩnh, lâu sau mới nhớ tới một chuyện.

“Từ từ đã, sao hai đứa nó nghe lén được?” Phía bên ngoài cánh cửa luôn có hai người đứng gác.

Angel-lúc này đã đi xa được một đoạn, tay tung tung túi bột gây mê, đau đầu không biết lúc nãy Shaw bước ra ngoài nhìn hai người nằm ngủ khò ở ngoài sẽ phản ứng thế nào.Cũng do hai kẻ gác cửa đó luôn coi thường mấy đứa nhóc chưa đủ tuổi như bọn nó nên Angel mới có cơ hội.Alex ở bên cạnh không biết đang nghĩ gì, miệng vẫn còn lẩm bẩm.

“Ổng sẽ ổn thôi.” Angel đập vào vai Alex.

“Bị cả thành săn lùng và bị thương nặng, ừ, hi vọng là thế.” Dù cộc cặn, nhưng so với vẻ mặt sốt sắng lúc nãy thì thằng nhãi đã bình tĩnh hơn rất nhiều rồi, “Tôi cứ có cảm giác không ổn.Có lẽ ta nên đi nhờ Peter.”

Peter Maximoff, kẻ mà Alex nhắc đến là một tên sát thủ tưng tửng lớn hơn nó 3 tuổi.Điểm mạnh nhất của anh ta là tốc độ, không ai ở trong Hội có thể so sánh với anh ta.Cách hành động của Peter rất không nghiêm túc và ngẫu hứng, thỉnh thoảng lại khiến cho bọn Alex cảm giác như anh ta thực ra còn nhỏ tuổi hơn mình.Peter cũng như Alex – rất khâm phục Erik.Nhưng Peter không giống Alex, anh ta không đeo bám Erik, cũng không chạy theo xin làm phụ tá mặc dù Alex biết là anh ta cũng rất thích.Chỉ riêng với Erik, Peter rất tôn trọng hắn.Bất cứ khi nào Erik luyện tập giữa sân, Alex đều thấy Peter ngồi xổm ở một góc chăm chú theo dõi.

“Chú mày muốn ta đi cứu ổng.” Peter đang rảnh rỗi nằm ngậm mạch nha, nghe Alex trình bày mà vùng dậy, “Chú mày nghi ngờ năng lực của ổng thế à?”

“Chỉ là đề phòng thôi.”

“Nhưng ổng ghét người khác xen vào việc của mình.”

“Tôi chỉ muốn chắc chắn thôi!” Alex bây giờ cứ như thể con trai đang quắn lên vì lo cho cha vậy.Peter lôi cây kẹo trong miệng ra, điềm nhiên nói:“Các ngươi có nhớ trưởng nhánh ở Westchester?”

Alex gật đầu nhớ tới gã sát thủ tên Colin mùa xuân vừa rồi có đến đây, mắt trái của gã có một vết sẹo sâu khiến gã nhìn đã hung tợn lại càng đáng sợ thêm.Mắt Peter sáng lên: “12 năm trước, lúc đó chúng ta chưa có phân hội ở Westchester. Colin và một số anh em nhận một nhiệm vụ khá nguy hiểm ở đó.Họ đã thất bại và hắn là người duy nhất bị bắt.Hắn đã bị giam một trong những hầm ngục sâu ở Westchester, bị hành hạ, bắt khai và chỉ chờ ngày xét xử.”

“Đoán thử xem, bằng cách nào gã vẫn còn sống?” Peter tỉnh bơ nhai kẹo.Câu chuyện này cậu cũng được một vài huynh đệ lớn tuổi kể lại, ngang đoạn này cũng bắt đầu hít sâu, há hốc như bọn nhãi bây giờ.

“Phải mất cả tuần để họ làm gã đó tỉnh lại, kiệt quệ và tả tơi.” Cậu nói, quay quay thanh kẹo, hài lòng nhìn phản ứng trên khuôn mặt của hai đứa, “Họ kể phải rất lâu sau mới rõ ràng đêm đó xảy ra chuyện gì.”

_“Hắn đến, âm thầm như một bóng ma.Lúc ta ngẩng đầu lên thì đã thấy thằng nhãi đó đứng sau cánh cửa ngục rồi.Thằng khốn chó chết, hắn dám ném ta xuống sông với vô số vết thương trên người thế này.” Colin cười hềnh hệch, “Đêm đó đúng là đại tiệc vượt ngục.”_

“Ổng đã dám một mình xông vào hầm ngục như thế, nghe nói là lúc ổng mới 18 tuổi” Peter chép miệng, “Chậc, là bằng tuổi ta bây giờ nhưng ta không biết có được nguyên vẹn đi ra giống ổng không nữa, huống chi là cứu người. Đúng là không ngoa khi người ta cho ổng là kẻ liều lĩnh nhất đâu."

“Nhiệm vụ lần này, nếu ổng không thoát được thì chẳng ai thoát được.” Cậu chốt hạ, phe phẩy cây kẹo, trong giọng chứa không biết bao nhiêu tin tưởng.

…

Khi Charles chọn căn nhà, cậu chỉ nghĩ căn phòng phía sau khá thông thoáng, thích hợp để chứa dược liệu.Buổi sáng nếu mở cửa sổ, căn phòng sẽ đón ánh nắng tươi mới, tuy nhiên bắt đầu từ trưa ánh nắng sẽ bị khuất đi.Điều này có thể làm cho căn phòng bớt nực, nhưng lại không đủ khô để chứa dược liệu.May mắn là ở đằng sau còn có một lối nhỏ ít người đi khá thích hợp cho cậu phơi lá thuốc.Một căn nhà quá tuyệt với cậu.

Nhưng mà sau khi dọn đến, Charles mới thấy hối hận.Một trong những điều làm cậu khó chịu nhất là ánh nắng “tươi mới” đó vào buổi sáng.Mặc dù ánh sáng xuyên qua lỗ thông hơi sẽ chẳng chiếu thẳng vào giường, nhưng nó đủ gắt để để khiến con sâu lười như cậu phải lết dậy.Nhưng hôm nay thì khác, Charles ngủ rất sâu, những đêm hôm trước phải ngủ trên ghế khiến vai cậu cứng hết lại và dù có bôi dầu xoa bóp cũng chẳng đỡ đi nhiều.Cậu thở đều đều dưới lớp chăn, người rúc rúc thêm vào chỗ ấm, chỗ nằm thoải mái đến mức trong cả giấc mơ cậu cũng thấy cả người mình như lún hết xuống.

Điều đầu tiên khiến Charles lờ mờ tỉnh lại là nhớ vào khứu giác.Từng đó năm đã quá đủ để cậu quen với cái mùi này…

Mùi thuốc dã nhuyễn...

Ừm, thêm một chút mùi cơ thể đàn ông.

Charles vẫn còn u u mê mê, không nghĩ nhiều, chép chép miệng vài cái rồi tiếp tục rúc ngủ nướng.

Phía trên khẽ rên một tiếng.Charles lờ mờ ngẩng lên, gắng nhấc mở đôi mắt nặng trĩu và cuối cùng cũng tỉnh hẳn.Gương mặt nam tính gần trong gang tấc, chủ nhân nó đã thức từ lâu, và gần đến mức chỉ cần nhích lên chút xíu nữa là môi cậu có thể chạm vào hắn.Đôi mắt mở to thản nhiên nhìn cậu khiến tất cả không khí trong phổi cậu như bị rút hết.Nó mang theo những tia xúc cảm khác thường mà cậu chẳng thể đọc nổi.

Tất cả mọi thứ như ngừng hoạt động, chỉ có tiếng thở của Erik là đều đều trong không gian.Các giác quan khác của Charles giờ mới tỉnh dậy; người cậu đang áp lấy Magneto, hai tay cậu đang vòng qua ôm chặt lấy người đàn ông đó, đầu cậu gối lên bắp tay anh ta và cậu thậm chí đang nằm trong lòng anh ta!!

Erik nhìn người đang ôm lấy mình, nhìn thấy dưới làn da của cậu ta sắc đỏ đang lan nhanh đến không tưởng, hắn thậm chí còn cảm nhận được đôi bàn tay đang ôm lấy lưng hắn đang nóng lên, đôi mắt xanh đó mở to thảng thốt và đôi môi bắt đầu run rẩy đến mức chẳng thể thốt lên tiếng nào.Chừng đó đủ cho hắn biết chủ nhân của chúng xấu hổ như thế nào rồi.

Đêm qua số thuốc Charles đắp cho làm Erik xót hơn hẳn.Gần nửa đêm vẫn chưa ngủ được hắn mới gắng trở mình để nằm nghiêng lại cho đỡ đau.Ai ngờ chỉ vừa mới trở mình, kẻ nằm bên cạnh đã sán tới, trong cơn mớ ngủ như một con cún nhỏ rúc hẳn vào người hắn, gối đầu lên tay hắn.Erik chẳng biết phản ứng như thế nào, không biết có nên đẩy cậu ra hay không…Trời thì càng lúc càng lạnh mà lửa trong phòng đang dần tàn, lớp chăn mỏng giúp vết thương giữ được độ thoáng nhưng về đêm thì chẳng đủ để cho hai người giữ ấm.Erik không chỉ bị rúc vào người, hắn thậm chí còn bị cậu ôm chặt lấy, hơi đau nhưng vẫn chịu được.Mái tóc rối của cậu ta mang mùi hương dễ chịu đến kì lạ, chúng cà cà vào mặt hắn, mềm đến mức như bộ lông của những con mèo Ba Tư.Buồn cười là Erik không thấy bực dù chỉ một chút, trái lại cơ thể nhỏ nhắn đó ép vào người lại làm hắn cảm thấy thật lạ lẫm.Hắn chịu thua, nhấc cánh tay bị đau kéo chăn lên giúp cậu rồi chẳng buồn thu về.

Suốt đêm, hắn chẳng thể ngủ, cứ thế san sẻ hơi ấm cho cậu.

Erik nhìn kẻ đang cứng ngắc vẫn còn sững sờ trong lòng mình, nghĩ gì đó, đầu không dưng bỗng cúi xuống.

 

“Xin lỗi!” Charles cuống cuồng nhìn Erik, trông cậu như sắp khóc đến nơi, “Xin lỗi, xin lỗi!Tôi không cố ý.” Cậu bám lấy tay hắn, ríu rít nói.Lúc nãy do quá bất ngờ, cậu đã quên mất người bên cạnh đang bị thương, dùng một lực đẩy mạnh ngay trên ngực hắn.Đến khi hoàn hồn nép vào tường, Charles mới biết hậu quả mình gây ra nghiêm trọng thế nào.Đầu tiên là vẻ mặt đau đến tím đi của Magneto, người anh ta co lại, mắt trợn lên còn cơ tay thì gồng cứng chịu đựng.Thứ hai, dưới lớp vải băng bó vốn chỉ bị nhuốm màu thuốc nay bỗng dưng hiện lên thêm một vài vết đỏ.

Sau đó, Charles ngồi co chân cạnh giường hối lỗi.Thầm trách mình vô dụng chỉ vì mớ ngủ mà hại cả bệnh nhân.Vết thương của Magneto khiến cậu chật vật hết một đêm mới cầm máu được, vậy mà giờ chỉ vì cú đẩy mà miệng vết thương lại bị hở ra.

Erik – trái lại không thể trách cậu, vì hắn biết lỗi thực sự do ai…

‘‘Này…’’ Charles chọc chọc vào tay hắn, lí nhí, ‘‘Tôi không cố ý, thật đấy…’’ Cậu lúng túng nhìn Erik – lúc này đang nằm nhắm nghiền mắt, cơn đau cậu gây ra thực ra đã vơi đi từ lúc nãy rồi.

‘‘Tôi cứ tưởng là…’’ Cậu nuốt nước bọt, mặt ửng đỏ, ‘‘cứ tưởng là…’’

Charles vỗ bốp bốp vào mặt mình, lấy lại bình tĩnh, gắng đuổi mấy suy nghĩ đó đi.Giờ việc quan trọng là cậu đã ngồi lảm nhảm ở đây cả tiếng rồi nhưng bệnh nhân cứ nhắm mắt suốt và chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là muốn tha lỗi cho cậu cả.Thiệt tình, tối qua anh ta có ý tốt muốn chia sẻ giường với cậu, đáng ra Charles phải kiên quyết từ chối mới đúng.Ít ra thì công sức của cậu vài ngày trước đã không bay đi luôn như vậy.

Charles thật muốn đập đầu vào tường, là do ai ngay từ đầu không kiên định nổi? Mày là một thầy lang, rốt cuộc đã làm cái gì thế?

Vậy là, Charles với cả sự áy náy và nỗi xấu hổ với nghề thầy thuốc mà dành nguyên buổi sáng hôm đó chỉ để ngồi chăm sóc Magneto. “Magneto” – lúc này vừa mệt vừa buồn ngủ, nhắm mắt chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi nhưng kẻ bên cạnh lại không hiểu ý, cứ ngồi lảm nhảm bên tai hắn suốt.Hắn cũng không biết cậu ta đào đâu ra nhiều thứ để nói như thế, hắn đến một chút phản ứng hưởng ứng cũng không cho cậu, vậy mà cậu chẳng có dấu hiệu muốn ngừng lại.Không chỉ thế, chốc chốc cậu lại chồm qua người hắn, dùng khăn ướt lau lên da thịt hắn, hơi thở nóng phả lên người hắn, làm hắn rùng mình hết lần này đến lần khác.Đã vậy, hắn hoàn toàn cảm nhận được đôi mắt tròn xoay màu biển đó chòng chọc nhìn hắn không rời.

Qua vài tiếng, Erik rốt cuộc cũng không chịu nổi kiểu “gà mẹ chăm con” thái quá của Charles nữa, quyết định mở mắt.

“Cuối cùng cũng mở mắt rồi!” Charles ngay lập tức bật dậy, cười tươi rói, “Tôi biết xin lỗi là vô dụng vì dù sao cũng đã lỡ làm anh bị vậy rồi.Giờ anh cần gì nào, cứ chỉ cho tôi tôi sẽ giúp anh!”

“Chiếc bánh Hank mới đem qua nghe mùi rất ngon, anh muốn ăn chừng nào?”

“Lại nói trưa nay tôi sẽ nấu nhiều thứ bổ dưỡng một chút!Đừng ngại nhé, tôi vẫn phải chuộc lỗi.”

“À phải rồi anh đã cần dùng đến “thứ đó” chưa? Tôi nghĩ nãy giờ anh “nhịn” cũng lâu rồi hả?”

“Sáng nay anh chưa ăn gì nên giờ tôi đỡ anh dậy nhé?”

“Còn nữa, anh có cần…” Chưa nói hết câu bỗng chốc đã im bặt.Erik dùng ánh mắt giết người nhìn Charles, hắn thực sự muốn vùng dậy mắng cho cậu một trận nhưng vẫn cố gắng kiềm chế.Chưa có ai thử thách sức chịu đựng của hắn nhiều như thế.Erik bình tĩnh nhìn Charles, đưa tay lên miệng, làm động tác im lặng …

Charles ngây ngây ngốc ngốc, bỗng chốc phát sượng, cười gượng gạo vọt đi.Giờ cậu lại càng có nhiều lí do để đi đập đầu, đến việc để yên cho bệnh nhân nghỉ ngơi cậu cũng không ý tứ được, thì đi hành nghề y làm cái khỉ gì nữa??

Charles trượt người xuống sau cánh cửa, đập đập mặt vào đầu gối, bản thân cũng tự biết tại sao lại hành động thiếu kiểm soát như vậy.Kí ức lúc sáng vẫn chưa nguôi, mùi hương của người đó vẫn còn vương trên người.Trong khoảnh khắc, cậu đã nghĩ người đó muốn hôn cậu.

“Mợ nó.” Charles chửi thầm, “Bà mợ nó…” Rõ ràng sáng nay ngay khi ý thức rõ ràng, sự vững vàng trong lòng cậu đã bị đập tan hết.Nằm trong lòng Magneto, hai tay ôm chặt anh ta, để đôi mắt anh ta trói lấy.Cậu cho dù có lừa ai, nhưng cũng chẳng thể lừa bản thân đã bị cơ thể ấm áp, vòng tay vững chãi và đôi mắt kia chinh phục một cách dễ dàng.Thậm chí cậu còn thiếu kiểm soát đến mức muốn chạm vào anh ta nhiều hơn, lúc nãy bàn tay cách một lớp khăn ướt lướt qua khuôn mặt đó không biết bao nhiêu lần. Cậu rõ biết hắn là một kẻ không đơn giản gì, hơn nữa lại cực kì bí ẩn; nhưng đáng sợ là cậu lại bị chính vẻ bề ngoài bí ẩn đó thu hút đến phát điên.

Charles tự chửi bản thân, nhưng chẳng thể lừa dối là mình thích cảm giác được nằm trong lòng kẻ đó như thế nào.

...

“Thầy…” Hank gọi, lay lay Charles vẫn đang còn ngơ ngẩn, “Đường này em quấn đúng chưa?” cậu nhóc chỉ vào cổ chân của một thằng bé đang ngồi trên giường bệnh, kéo Charles về thực tại.Cậu giật mình nhìn cổ chân Sean được Hank quấn băng rất đẹp mắt, vội vàng gật đầu rồi bảo cậu làm theo cách khác.

“Charles, trông anh hôm nay lạ lạ thế nào ấy.” Sean dẩu môi, nó hay đến đây làm “vật mẫu” cho hai thầy trò, nhưng chỉ là để giết thời gian, còn lại chẳng có tý khái niệm gì Hank đang học từ Charles cả.

“Vậy à.” Charles cười, giả vờ chăm chú vào động tác của Hank, “Em nên quấn từ sau cổ chân trước, nó giúp cố định tốt hơn.Đường dưới quấn ngang một nửa đường đầu tiên thôi.”

“Trời hôm nay không nóng mà sao mặt anh cứ đỏ mãi thế?” Sean gặm bánh, “Nhìn cứ như gái tơ mới được trai ve vãi lần đầu ấy…” Lần này thì đến lượt Hank đỏ mặt, Sean nhỏ hơn Hank 2 tuổi nhưng ăn nói bạo hơn nhiều.Một phần hẳn cũng là do nhà cậu ta mở quán rượu.Charles ho một tiếng: “Cám ơn nếu đó là lời khen.”

“Không đùa đâu, mấy bà thím gần chỗ em còn thừa nhận mỗi lần thấy anh là thấy hừng hực.”

Charles: “…”

“Mấy bả còn bảo nhìn anh còn đã mắt hơn gái mới lớn ấy.”

“……..Ồ”

Sean nhún vai: “Không chỉ hội chị em đâu nhé, đàn ông nghĩ như vậy cũng đầy cả ra.Mỗi ngày em nghe được cả tá thứ hay ho đấy.Muốn nghe vài thứ không?”

“Ngừng!Ngừng!Ngừng ngay ở đó đi!” Charles miệng méo xệch nhưng Sean chẳng muốn tha cho cậu, chốt:

“Ở xưởng còn có câu cửa miệng: “Thà mỗi ngày tự cắt tay đến ngắm bộ mông của Charles còn hơn là về nhà nhìn cặp vú của vợ”, Sean tặc lưỡi, còn giả vờ liếc lên liếc xuống.“Ầy, nhìn anh “mơn mởn” thế này, em mà già đi vài tuổi chắc cũng “câu” anh luôn rồi, tiếc quá…”

“Em xong rồi!!” Hank hét lên một tiếng, cắt ngang, mặt đỏ bừng bừng.Charles ngao ngán nhìn Sean, thằng nhóc chỉ bĩu môi vẫy vẫy cái chân mới bị Hank siết một cái xong.

“Nói mới nhớ, cha em gửi anh cái này.” Sean lục trong chiếc túi bự ra một hộp gỗ màu sáng, trông có vẻ nặng, “Một gã thương nhân không đủ tiền nên mới trả bằng cái này, cha em thấy nó khá đẹp nên muốn tặng lại anh.Nói là muốn cám ơn vụ chữa đau khớp cho ổng.”

“Cờ vua à?” Charles miết tay lên bề mặt của chiếc hộp, ngửi thấy mùi sơn mới.Nó nặng, xung quanh có những hoa văn đẹp mắt cùng với 64 ô vuông trên mặt đều răm rắp.Cậu mở chiếc hộp ra và thấy 32 quân cờ bằng gỗ được xếp ngay ngắn, một bên mang màu nâu sẫm còn một bên sáng màu hơn, từng quân từng quân được gọt dũa khá tỉ mỉ, công phu.Charles thích thú, đã rất lâu rồi cậu chưa động đến cờ vua..

“Anh nhớ cha em đã trả phí rồi, nhưng dù sao cũng nhớ nói lại là anh cám ơn nhé.” Cậu bày bộ cờ lên bàn, háo hức, “Có đứa nào muốn chơi với anh một ván không?”

“Em không biết chơi.” Sean nhanh nhảu.

“Em thì phải về phụ mẹ bây giờ.” Hank nói, tay bắt đầu dọn đồ.Charles tiếc nuối nhìn bộ cờ vừa mới bày ra lại phải thu lại.

_Anh ta có biết chơi không nhỉ?_

 

Sau khi khách có vẻ vơi, Charles mới chạy ra phía sau, rón rén mở cửa cố gắng không gây tiếng động.Magneto thở đều đều, nhắm mắt, hẳn là vẫn còn đang ngủ.Cậu nhẹ nhàng lấy ra chiếc bánh mẹ Hank làm cho, nhón một ít.Cả sáng và trưa nay cậu không có chút gì vào người, lúc nãy bụng cứ réo liên hồi mà cậu thì lại không nỡ vào lục đục bếp.Charles ôm bánh đi đến cạnh giường, nhìn người đàn ông trên giường nghiêng đầu ngủ say, tấm chăn mỏng vắt ngang hông.Cậu nuốt nước bọt, ngăn không để bị nghẹn bánh; mấy ngày nay Charles đã thường xuyên thấy cảnh tượng này nhưng lần nào cũng phải cảm thán.

Cậu muốn đánh thức anh ta dậy; nếu ăn lót vào giờ này thì buổi tối vẫn có thể ăn thêm, nếu không thì cả ngày nay anh ta sẽ chỉ ăn được một bữa.Cậu đang định mở miệng, lại thấy người nằm trên giường vẫn thiu thiu, tặc lưỡi, tự nhủ ngồi đợi thêm chút nữa cũng chẳng sao.Charles nhìn những lớp vải với nước thuốc khô, đồng bỗng dưng nhớ lại một chuyện.

Cách đây nhiều nhiều năm, lúc Charles chỉ mới biết đến y thuật, cậu cảm thấy đây là thứ đúng đắn nhất mà cậu cần phải học.Cậu nhớ mình đã luôn ngồi giữa các kệ sách, đọc hết cuốn này đến cuốn khác chỉ để tìm cách phân biệt giữa các loại lá thuốc.Có những hôm cậu chìm đắm giữa chúng sâu đến mức không biết mặt trời lặn bao giờ, trời sáng tỏ khi nào.

Raven luôn càm ràm với cậu, là cậu yêu sách nhiều hơn yêu con bé.Nó bảo thời gian cậu đọc sách còn nhiều hơn cả và chẳng chịu dành thời gian để chơi cùng nó.Lúc đó, Charles chỉ có thể biện hộ rằng học y thuật là điều tốt nhất, rằng Raven à, anh muốn học để sau này có thể cứu người, anh sẽ chẳng để ai phải chết nữa.Raven đã bĩu môi một lúc, nhưng vẫn cùng cậu tin vào những điều ngây ngô đó. Bây giờ nghĩ lại những năm tháng ấy quả thật tươi đẹp ngọt ngào.

Một năm sau đó có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra, Raven bị ốm một trận nặng, người nóng bừng và lúc nào cũng mê man, qua mấy ngày mà cô không hề có dấu hiệu thuyên giảm. .Cả thể giới cùng lúc trở nên đen tối với cậu, Charles đã rất sợ, cậu đọc bao nhiêu sách như thế, học bao nhiêu điều như thế như bây giờ vẫn phải bất lực.Cả ngày, cậu chỉ ở bên nắm lấy tay của đứa em gái duy nhất cho dù những người khác đã khuyên cậu đừng đến gần nhưng cậu vẫn mặc kệ.Trong suốt những tuần liền đó, Charles chỉ ngồi lì trong phòng của Raven, suốt ngày chờ đến giờ uống thuốc để tự tay bón cho cô.Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên một đứa trẻ như cậu biết cảm giác mất hết hi vọng là như thế nào.

Rồi Raven tỉnh.Khoảng khắc con bé thều thào gọi tên cậu, Charles đã khóc òa lên.Cậu đã khóc rất to, khóc vì sợ mất mát, khóc vì nhẹ lòng.Cậu đã cầm lấy tay Raven nấc lên, mặt đẫm cả nước mắt nước mũi, hứa một câu.Rằng, anh sẽ không bao giờ để em gặp nguy hiểm như thế này nữa, không bao giờ nữa.

Raven đỏ mắt gật đầu, cô nói chỉ cần cậu mãi ở bên cô là đủ.

Hôm đó, cậu cuối cùng cũng thấy thế giới ngoài cửa sổ kia không còn xám nữa, chúng cuối cùng cũng ánh lên những sắc màu khác, xanh tươi, đẹp đẽ.

Erik gạt đi giọt nước trên mặt Charles và khiến cậu bừng tỉnh.Mặt cậu đẫm nước và đã không nhận ra người này đã tỉnh tự lúc nào.

Thực ra Erik đã tỉnh lại trước khi cậu bước vào, chỉ là hắn muốn nằm như vậy thêm một lát, nghĩ là nếu mở mắt ra tên ngốc này sẽ bắt đầu lảm nhảm.Nhưng khi hắn mở mắt ra, đôi mắt xanh đó dù vẫn nhìn Erik nhưng tâm trí thì không còn ở đây nữa.Khuôn mặt như thể tạc từ sứ đó vô định, như thể đang ở đâu đó xa xôi.Rồi, hắn thấy sắc xanh trong đôi mắt mờ dần đi, chúng đỏ lên và nước mắt bắt đầu rớt xuống.Hắn bỗng nhớ tới một chuyện rất lâu trước đây, tim nhói một cái, tay không còn tự chủ đưa lên mặt cậu.

Charles nhận ra mình đã lơ đãng, vội đưa ống tay áo lên chùi, mắt đỏ hoe cười khan với hắn: “Anh đói chưa?Ăn bánh nhé.”

 

Cho đến cả lúc giúp Erik thay thuốc lần nữa, Charles vẫn tíu tít như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.Hắn cũng không có phản ứng gì đặc biệt, chỉ yên lặng ngồi dựa lưng nghịch bộ cờ mà cậu đưa cho.Tắm táp này nọ xong xuôi, Charles bắt đầu tính toán làm một chỗ nghỉ lưng tạm thời.Cậu không thể bê giường bệnh ở ngoài vào, nó quá lớn so với cánh cửa.Trải mấy bó thuốc phơi khô ra rồi lấy chăn trùm lên cũng không xong, như vậy có thể làm chúng bị hỏng.

Erik không cần nghĩ cũng biết cậu đang tính làm gì, lần nữa phá lệ đưa tay ra ngoắt ngoắt cậu lại, chỉ vào bộ cờ đang nằm ở giữa giường.

“Vậy là anh thực sự biết chơi cờ?” Charles cười tươi rói, ngốc nghếch nhảy lên giường, còn hào hứng nói: “Tôi chọn quân màu sáng!Cẩn thận nhé, tôi chơi cũng không tồi đâu.”

Erik nhìn cậu dễ dàng bị dụ, chỉ lắc đầu, nhường cho cậu đi trước.Charles không khách khí, nhấc một quân lên.

Người ta nói nếu muốn đọc vị một người, hãy dựa vào những nước cờ.

Cậu ta quá mềm yếu.Đó là điều đầu tiên Erik nghĩ.Charles lúc này đang tập trung cao độ, không để ý ánh mắt của Erik đặt lên người cậu.Erik thấy rõ ràng là cậu không muốn hi sinh những quân đáng nhẽ có thể dẹp đường dùm, cậu tìm cách khác thay vì vứt bỏ chúng.Điều đó sẽ luôn làm nước đi của cậu bị “vấp” cho dù cậu có tấn công giỏi thế nào.

Ván đầu tiên, Erik chiếu tướng cậu.

“Anh thích dùng quân Mã nhỉ.” Charles bị cuốn vào cuộc chơi, tay xếp lại cờ, càng ngày càng hăng hái, “Dùng tốt lắm, quân Mã dưới tay anh đúng là làm nước đi của tôi rối hết.” Cậu không ngờ hắn lại chơi tốt vậy, bắt đầu đổi chiến lược.

Charles lại bị chiếu tướng…

‘‘Ván tiếp đây sẽ khác !’’ Cậu hùng hồn, trông có vẻ bị khích đến nơi.Erik nhếch môi, có lẽ ván tiếp theo hắn sẽ nhường cậu vài nước.

Erik bị chiếu.Rất nhanh.

Hắn sững người nhìn bàn cờ, ván này quân chủ chốt của hắn không còn là quân Mã mà là quân Tượng.Chỉ hai nước trước hắn vạch ra một đường khá đẹp, nhưng chỉ với một nước và thay đổi cục diện, giờ quyền kiểm soát đều nằm trong tay Charles.Không cần chơi thêm cũng biết ai thắng.Hắn nhìn các quân cờ bỗng dưng đều trở nên vô dụng, bất đắc dĩ nghiêng đầu nhận thua.

Tim Charles nảy lên một cái, có phải Magneto vừa cười dịu dàng với cậu?

‘‘Bởi vậy tôi đã bảo là tôi chơi không tồi mà.’’ Charles nói, cười ngốc.Qua hai ván, cậu đã lờ mờ hiểu được phong cách chơi của hắn.Erik nhìn vẻ phấn khích đáng yêu của cậu, cười hài lòng.Từ lúc chiều đến giờ, tuy hắn không biết cậu có tâm sự gì nhưng cũng đủ để hắn nhận ra chúng gượng gạo và rối rắm.Điều đó không hiểu sao lại khiến hắn khó chịu.Giờ thì cậu đã cười, tự nhiên và rạng rỡ hơn hẳn, nên ván này có thua cũng chẳng sao.

Ngoài ra, phong cách chơi cờ của cậu có lẽ không đơn giản như hắn tưởng, và cậu vẫn là thông minh như hắn nghĩ.Ván tiếp theo, hẳn là cả hai đều sẽ gắng hết sức rồi.

Erik nghe Charles ngâm nga chiến thắng, trong lòng thấy thoải mái theo, mắt lướt lên tay cậu đang xếp lại số cờ.Bỗng, hắn dừng lại trên quân cờ bị bao vây của mình, ánh mắt đột nhiên trở nên sắc lạnh.

‘‘Magneto ?Anh mệt hả ?’’ Charles thấy lạ chồm qua, tay đưa lên trán hắn thử thân nhiệt.Charles chỉ theo thói quen làm vậy nhưng vẫn có thể khiến hắn giật mình bởi cái chạm, tất cả sự tập trung lại quay về đặt nơi cậu.Erik gật đầu, vỗ xuống tấm đệm, ý muốn đi nghỉ.Charles không hiểu vì sao hắn lại đột nhiên đổi thái độ như vậy, nhưng cũng không hỏi nhiều nữa mà chỉ lặng lẽ thu dọn.Cũng do sự kì lạ đó của hắn mà cậu quên mất đáng ra phải leo xuống giường, bù lại chỉ quấn chăn tò mò không biết người sau lưng có phải trong lúc cậu hăng hái đã lỡ lời làm hắn giận gì rồi không.

Erik trầm ngâm nhìn tấm lưng nhỏ, những suy nghĩ lúc nãy đang làm hắn căng thẳng. Cái đêm hắn hành động, hắn luôn luôn cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng.Bây giờ nghĩ lại, mới biết cái không đúng đó nằm ở chỗ nào.Một đêm bình thường ở cung điện như đêm đó lại có quá nhiều quân cảnh vệ.Chỉ là một gã cố vấn nhưng suốt cả đường đi tới chỗ gã, hắn hầu như lúc nào cũng thấy có mặt quân lính.Đó là lý do tại sao khi mới bị phát giác, số quân cảnh vệ lại túa ra nhanh đến vậy.Erik lạnh người, cứ như thế chúng đã ở đó chờ sẵn.

Hắn bị bẫy.

Trong phút chốc, cảm giác sục sôi trong từng mạch máu lại chạy rần rần.Hắn thật muốn tìm hiểu xem là kẻ nào dàn lên mọi thứ ngay trong cung điện như vậy chỉ để bẫy hắn.Erik không thiếu gì kẻ thù, hắn hành động nhiều nơi, hạ sát toàn những kẻ có máu mặt.Tuy hoạt động của Hội luôn được giữ kín nhưng sẽ là không nếu có kẻ bội phản.Hắn muốn xem, là có kẻ hai mặt trong Hội hay có kẻ nào đó đã giăng sẵn lưới chờ hắn lọt vào.Giờ hắn đã khá lên nhiều rồi, đôi chân đã co được và không chừng trong ngày mai có thể chạm đất.Hắn sẽ chờ xem, những kẻ kia liệu có thể trốn khỏi hắn bao lâu ngay khi những vết thương này lành hẳn.

Người bên cạnh bất thình lình lăn một cái, nhào vào người Erik.Tất cả suy nghĩ bỗng giật trôi hết, hắn giật mình nhìn kẻ không biết ngủ khì từ lúc nào thoải mái chui rúc vào hắn người hắn y chang hôm qua.Erik thở ra, cảm thấy cuộc sống của Charles thật quá đơn giản, còn hắn thì đến ngủ cũng phải đề phòng.Đối diện với gương mặt đó, bỗng chốc hắn cảm thấy các thớ cơ thay vì chỉ đau nhức nay lại thật uể oải, làm hắn chỉ muốn dẹp mọi suy nghĩ đi, ngủ một giấc cho trọn vẹn.

Erik ngửi mùi tóc của Charles, bỗng nhận ra cảm giác lạ lẫm hôm qua hắn cảm nhận được là gì. Đó là thứ giản đơn mà hắn đã quên mất từ lâu , không nghĩ có ngày sẽ có lại nó. Một chút yên bình. Hẳn là Charles không nghĩ đến cậu không phải là kẻ duy nhất thích cảm giác được hơi ấm của đối phương bao lấy.

Erik nghĩ rồi, tay liền kéo cậu sát vào người, tự nhủ chỉ một chút thôi.Charles thấy động, khẽ trở mình áp lưng vào ngực hắn, hoàn toàn nằm gọn trong lòng hắn.Erik không cần gì hơn, cũng không hiểu tại sao mình lại thích vậy, chỉ quấn chăn gói cả hai lại rồi mới chìm vào giấc ngủ.

…

‘‘Hôm nay mấy người làm muộn vậy hả ?’’ Bà Cassidy đặt hai cốc bia xuống bàn, hỏi hai tay lính đang mệt bã người.

‘‘Con mợ nó, bọn tao sắp chết rồi đây !’’ Một tên thở phì phò, thô lỗ nói, ‘‘Hết tìm trong nhà dân, bây giờ lại muốn tìm trong nhà thương.’’

‘‘Đã thế còn bọn này đến một hiệu thuốc nhỏ cũng không được bỏ qua.Cho dù có đơn giản hơn trước nhưng bây giờ số nhà nhập thảo mộc về bán cũng đâu có ít.’’ Tên nhỏ thó lịch sự hơn nói.

Bà Cassidy chỉ cần nghe cũng đang biết hai tên này đang tìm ‘‘thứ gì’’, bỗng nhiên nổi lòng tham, quay qua bàn bạc gì đó chồng.

"Như vậy có sao không?" Ông Cassidy lo lắng thì thầm nhưng bà vợ chỉ bĩu môi, "Ôi dào, người quanh đây hiền như đất, chả ai làm gì đâu, kiếm chác thêm một ít thì có sao?"

Ông Cassidy nghe vợ, mở miệng nói:

‘‘Nhà thuốc thì ở gần đây cũng nhiều đấy, nhỏ lẻ cũng nhiều, tôi nghĩ họ chẳng làm gì đâu.Nhưng nếu các người trả thêm 5 soldi thì tôi sẽ liệt kê cho.’’, tiếp một câu,‘‘Đây là quán rượu mà.’’

Hai tên lính nghe vậy mừng húm, giả vờ lè nhè chê đắt nhưng vẫn móc túi ra.Trên tờ giấy chúng nhận được có hơn chục cái tên.

Trong dòng cuối cùng, cái tên ‘‘Charles Xavier’’ được viết chỉnh chu hơn hẳn.


	4. Nguy hiểm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap này sẽ tiết lộ một vài thứ khá quan trọng :>  
> Cám ơn bạn @thypham313 đã giúp t beta chap này. <3 <3 <3

Thứ mùi từ chiếc đèn dầu đắt tiền mua ở Ba Tư len lỏi khắp căn phòng, chỉ cần ai có cơ hội bước vào đây một lần thì chắc chắn lúc bước ra, thứ hương ngọt dịu đó sẽ vẫn còn vương trên áo. Căn phòng được lát bằng những loại đá tuyệt đẹp, ở giữa là một bể tắm rộng rãi đủ cho cả 10 người, và chủ nhân của chúng đang trầm mình nhắm mắt thư giãn. Kẻ hầu cận của hắn vừa nhận được tin không hay, muốn đến báo gấp nhưng vẫn phải đứng chờ. Một lúc lâu sau, đến khi gã thấy chủ nhân dần mở đôi mắt cáo già mới dám đi tới.

“Thưa ngài, bên đó có tin. Có vẻ không thuận lợi lắm.” Gã nói và thấy hắn liếc mắt, “Họ bảo là yêu cầu của chúng ta cầnphảicó thêm thời gian, bên đó đang rất “ồn ào”."

Hắn lần nữa nhắm mắt, hơi thở đều đều như thể không có chuyện gì quan trọng nhưng gã hầu biết mỗi lần như thế thì đều là lúc chủ nhân của gãđang tập trung nghĩ kế.

Hắn thở ra: “Bên kia” thì sao?”

“Thần nghe báo lại là chúng đang bí mật liên lạc với ai đó, nhưng không phải là những kẻ có tên trong danh sách, những kẻ lần này có vẻ kín kẽ hơn.”

“Gửi cho “kẻ đó”, bảo chúng phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, ta sẽ cho nơi đó một chút xúc tác, nhưng chúng phải làm nhanh.” Hắn nói, “Ngay đêm nay phải gửi đi.”

“Thưa ngài.” Gã cúi đầu, “Vậy “bên kia” thì ngài muốn xử lý thế nào?”

“Chúng sẽ chẳng kịp trở tay. Tuy nhiên, phải dàn xếp để chặn đầu nếu chúng ngấp nghé muốn hành động.”

Gã lại cúi đầu, khẽ khép cửa trước khi lui ra: “Như ý nguyện của ngài.”

 

....

 

Những ngày trời trở lạnh, bọn trẻ trong làng sẽ thường xuyên có nhiệm vụ, đó là vào trong rừng cùng nhau bới ra những gốc cây ăn tạm. Làng của chúng nằm ở vùng trũng, bao quanh là những khu đầm lầy, chăn nuôi vất vả, đất đai cằn cỗi khó trồng trọt. Quanh năm suốt tháng người dân phải chịu đựng cái đói. Mỗi ngày, những người đàn ông sẽ vào rừng, cố gắng săn thú, đốn củi để sang làng bên đổi lấy lương thực; mỗi lần như thế họ sẽ đi theo đoàn, có lúc đi mất cả tuần lễ, khi thì đi cả nửa tháng. Những người đàn bà ở nhà sẽ cố gắng hái lượm, mót những gì còn sót lại để chờ chồng con đem thức ăn về. Lần này, đoàn đã đi được một tháng, vì muốn trữ nhiều lương thực cho mùa đông nên họ phải chuyến đi phải kéo dài.

Nó nhìn cái cây nhỏ nhắn giữa miếng đất ẩm ướt, mùi hôi của phân bò xộc lên nhưng nó mặc kệ, cứ ngồi lì như vậy cả ngày trời.

“Con đang làm gì thế?” Người mẹ mặt gầy gò đen nhẻm, trên chiếc váy đã sờn màu là những chỗ rách chưa kịp vá,cánh tay gầy rộc xách xô nước, dịu dàng hỏi con trai. Nó ngước lên, chỉ vào chiếc lá non nhỏ xinh, “Mẹ, cây này là cây gì, lá của nó khác với những cây khác.” Bà cúi đầu, nghĩ một lúc mới nhớ, “Lần trước cha con qua làng bên, đổi được một ít ngũ cốc, còn có người cho thêm ít hạt giống và cây giống này. Nghe bảo đó là một ông thầy lang, nói đem về trồng sau này nhỡ bị thương cầm máu rất mau lành.”

“Nhưng đâu có ăn được.” Nó chọt chọt lên chiếc lá, cái cây này lớn hơn những cây đang trồng khác, nếu mà là thức ăn thì tốt quá.

Trước khi cha đi, trong nhà còn một ít ngũ cốc nhưng cả hai mẹ con không dám ăn nhiều, sợ cha không về kịp; may mắn là nó vốn nhanh nhẹn lại gan hơn những đứa trẻ khác, mới 10 tuổi nhưng đã dám một mình vào rừng để bẫy sóc. Khu rừng vốn âm u, bình thường chỉ có người lớn mới dám vào đó một mình, nhưng mỗi lần cha đi vắng, nó không muốn nhìn cảnh mẹ đói nên đã tập tành làm bẫy, lén đi vào rừng. Đất đai vốn nghèo nàn, thú trong rừng thưa không nhiều, ở khu cây cối rậm rạp thì may ra, gần đây phải vài ngày mới bẫy được con nhỏ xíu; nó đủ khôn để ngồi nướng thịt luôn trong rừng, nếu đem đồ sống về kiểu gì những đứa trẻ khác cũng chạy đến xin. Tuy rằng từng đó không đủ chống đói, nhưng hai mẹ con vẫn sống qua ngày với rau rừng và quả dại được.

Bà mẹ nhìn con xới xới đất, tay chùi lên váy làm nó đã bẩn nay càng nhem nhuốc, bà ngồi xuống thủ thỉ, “Đó là tấm lòng của người ta. Sau này cây thuốc lớn lên, gia đình ta cũng sẽ cần dùng nó.”

“Vậy ổng có phải là người tốt không?”

Bà gật đầu: “Ông ấy là người tốt.”

“Nhưng cha bảo người tốt không nhiều.” Nó nói, “Nếu có nhiều người tốt thì làng ta đã không khổ sở thế này.”

“Chúng ta nghèo thì đâu phải lỗi của người khác. Nếu có ít người tốt thì hàng năm sẽ không có người từ kinh thành đến cung cấp lương thực cho chúng ta rồi.”

Nó bĩu môi, “Nhưng cha bảo số lương thực của làng ta bị bọn lính lấy bớt, nếu không sẽ có rất rất nhiều, nếu tiết kiệm thì sẽ đủ ăn qua cả mùa đông.”

Bà mẹ không biết nói thế nào, những gì chồng bà nói đều đúng, nhưng bà vẫn muốn con bà biết tin tưởng. Bà chỉ vào cây thuốc gầy gò, nói: “Lúc vị thầy lang cho cha cây thuốc này, ông ấy đã ban lòng tốt cho cha con, nhưng sau này khi cây lớn lên, lòng tốt của ông ấy vẫn còn đó khi những chiếc lá này có thể giúp con chữa lành những vết thương.”

“Vậy là ông ta giúp chúng ta hai lần?” Nó quay qua hỏi, có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Bà mẹ gật đầu cười, “Vậy nên con phải biết tin tưởng, trên đời vẫn có rất nhiều người tốt, rồi con sẽ gặp họ.” Thằng nhỏ nghiêng đầu bĩu môi nhưng có vẻ đã đồng ý với bà.

 

Hai ngày sau, cha nó cùng đoàn người trở về, ông đổi được một ít thứ, giá trị nhất vẫn là túi ngũ cốc. Ông kéo nó vào nhà, lôi từ trong áo ra một món nhỏ gần bằng nửa bàn tay, nó mềm mềm và tỏa ra mùi hương dìu dịu. Mắt nó sáng lên, suýt nữa hét toáng.

“Đây là bánh mỳ thật hả cha?” Nó thì thầm, đưa chiếc bánh lên mũi hít hà.

“Đổi bằng hai con chim đấy.” Ông bẻ đôi chiếc bánh, đưa phần nhiều cho con, phần còn lại cho vợ, bản thân mình thì chỉ ngồi nhìn, “Ngon không?”

“Ngon lắm.” Thằng nhỏ nhai từng ít, những cơn đói ngày qua đều bay đi hết cả nhờ mùi thơm ngọt ngào của chiếc bánh.

“Ngày mai tôi sẽ trở lại rừng.” Ông nói với vợ mình, “Không lâu nữa mùa đông sẽ bắt đầu nhưng chừng này lương thực vẫn còn quá ít.”

“Đoàn chỉ vừa mới về, ông định đi một mình à?” Bà lo lắng, nhìn vào túi ngũ cốc loại rẻ tiền không đủ ăn dài ngày.

“Tôi đi cùng vài ba người nữa. Sẽ không sao, nhưng bà ở nhà cứ tiếp tục chất củi sẵn đi. Nếu được thì tranh thủ làm cái ván, lúc nãy tôi số mầm bà trồng cũng nhú lên rồi, trước khi trời chuyển thì đem chúng vào trong nhà, biết đâu chúng có thể sống.”

“Nhưng vài ngày tới quân lính của nhà vua sẽ đến phát lương thực, ông chờ nhận rồi hẵng đi.”

“Sẽ không kịp. Dù sao thì chúng chỉ phát cho có chứ cũng đâu có nhiều, bà thay tôi nhận cũng được.”

Tối đó, thằng nhóc khoe đã bắt được hai con sóc lúc cha đi vắng, còn bắt cha mình hứa lúc nào ông về phải làm cho nó một cây cung, nó sẽ tập săn bắn. Nó kể rằng thằng nhóc Falcon, con nhà giàu nhất làng hay khoe khoang làbản thân dùng cung rất giỏi, nên nó sẽ thử tập bắn cung để thằng đó bớt hống hách đi. Cha nó đồng ý, nhưng bắt nó hứa là phải đợi lớn hơn mới được đi săn, ở trong rừng sâu rất nguy hiểm. Ngày hôm sau, nó vẫy tay với cha, nhìn những mầm cây mới nhú lại chờ ngày ông đem lương thực trở về.

Thế nhưng, ông đã không làm thế.

 

....

 

Mưa đột nhiên xối xuống, căn phòng vốn chỉ có mùi thảo dược nay lại ngửi thêm được mùi hơi nước. Erik lắng nghe âm thanh rào rào, nhớ lại ngày đó cũng mưa nặng hạt như thế này. Hắn bỗng rùng mình, siết chặt cơ thể mềm mại trong tay thêm một chút, hơi ấm tỏa ra từ cậu khiến hắn thấy ấm áp hơn. Charles hưm lên một tiếng, chép miệng, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Trời lạnh luôn khiến người ta dễ ngủ hơn, và đối với Charles, điều này càng trở nên chắc chắn khi tiếng thở của cậu vẫn đều đều. Erik nhìn mái tóc đang nằm trên bắp tay hắn, co tay lên chạm thử một sợi, nó dày nhưng lại mềm đến kì lạ. Bàn tay kia của hắn vẫn đang bị Charles ôm khư khư lấy, áp lên ngực cậu, tối qua đến giờ vẫn chưa buông ra, đến cả Hiden Blade cũng bị nhiệt độ từ cơ thể cậu làm ấm lên. Erik lặng im nghe từng nhịp đập phát ra từ lồng ngực cậu, chúng át đi tiếng mưa rơi, cả hơi ấm từ cơ thể cậu lẫn những vết chai từ bàn tay nhỏ quen xắt thuốc chạm vào da làm cảm xúc trong lòng hắn dịu lại.

Đến khi Charles tỉnh, hắn vẫn không đẩy cậu ra, mặc nhiên nhìn cậu ngượng chín mặt tự hiểu nhầm tất cả đều là do cậu làm, đều là tự cậu chui vào lòng hắn (mà đúng thế thật), ôm lấy tay hắn và cả đêm cuộn tròn chăn nằm trong ngực hắn. Hắn sẽ không để cậu biết, chính hắn mới là người cả đêm ôm chặt lấy cậu.

 

 

Hôm nay trời mưa to, thường những ngày như vậy sẽ không có nhiều khách nên Charles cũng thoải mái ngồi ở phòng sau với bệnh nhân bí mật của cậu. Sau khi dùng bữa sáng, Charles ngồi chăm chú cắt thuốc, số lá cắt xong cậu sẽ cho vào rổ đem chất thành tầng, ở phòng trước cũng chất rất nhiều; đa phần chúng đều dành để điều chế cho các bệnh như ngoài da, cảm, tiêu chảy, một số dùng để cầm máu, kích thích mọc da non,… Charles làm việc rất nhanh, mới đó mà đã cắt được 3 bó lá. Erik ngồi trên giường được cậu quẳng cho một mớ lọ thủy tinh, có nhiệm vụ cho lá thuốc vào lọ; vốn dĩ Charles cũng không định làm thế nhưng thà vậy còn hơn là cứ để hắn nhìn chằm chằm cậu. Erik biết điều, không nhìn cậu nữa; hắn cũng thoải mái làm việc cậu giao cho, hắn cũng đâu thể cứ ngồi không mãi, ít ra cũng phải làm gì đó.

Erik nghe tiếng mưa, giờ chân hắn đã co duỗi dễ dàng. Lúc nãy Charles nói lát nữa sẽ giúp hắn thử chạm đất, nếu thuận lợi và trời ngớt mưa, đêm nay hắn sẽ đi. Hắn biết Charles chắc chắn sẽ không đòi tiền công, nhưng trước khi rời đi hắn vẫn sẽ để lại số tiền mà hắn mang theo cho cậu. Có lẽ chừng đó vẫn chưa đủ đối với những gì cậu làm cho hắn nhưng Erik không có dự định quay trở lại Genosha trong thời gian dài tới. Erik nhìn tấm lưng nhỏ, sau này cậu sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy hắn nữa, hắn biết những kẻ như hắn không nên làm liên lụy cho những người như cậu.

Lúc cắt xong chỗ lá thuốc, Charles bê can rượu qua chỗ Erik, ngồi quay lưng lại, không nhìn hắn mà với lấy mấy lọ thủy tinh bên cạnh. Erik muốn cười nhưng biết cậu hay ngượng nên cố nhịn, hẳn cậu vẫn xấu hổ vì chuyện sáng nay. Charles tai đỏ bừng gắng làm lơ hắn, vụng về cho rượu vào lọ. Cậu lắc lắc từng cái để số lá thuốc ngập vào trong rượu, loại thuốc xoa bóp này không cần ngâm nhiều, từng lọ nhỏ để trong thời gian ngắn là dùng được; nó làm khá đơn giản nhưng có tác dụng nhanh vì vậy nên cậu bán được rất khá. Erik nghe mùi rượu phất lên, biết ngay đó là loại rượu nào, nó dở, nhưng mạnh, người tửu lượng kém nếu ngửi lâu sẽ xây xẩm mặt mày. Quả nhiên sau khi cho hết rượu vào mớ lọ, Charles đã không đứng dậy tức thì mà lại ngồi dựa hẳn vào thành giường, mặt ửng hồng.

Charles nhắm mắt, thấy máu như đang chạy rần rần, cậu vốn kém về khoản bia rượu nhưng chỉ việc cho rượu vào lọ thôi thì cậu vẫn làm được, chỉ có điều mỗi lần làm xong thì lại phải ngồi nghỉ một lúc. Charles gật gù, bỗng cảm thấy như có ai chạm vào. Cái chạm rất nhẹ rất khẽ, chỉ là vào tóc, và dù không mấy tỉnh táo thì cậu vẫn cảm nhận được. Erik chơi đùa với những sợi tóc bay lơ thơ, thấy cậu khẽ giật mình, biết là cậu nhận ra nhưng vẫn tiếp tục. Charles đã cứng đờ cả người nhưng lại không dám quay lại xác minh xem có đúng là Magneto đang chạm vào cậu hay lại do hơi rượu khiến cậu gặp ảo giác; cậu cứ ngồi như thế, để ngón tay của ai kia lướt qua những sợi tóc mai. Nếu được lựa chọn, Charles cứ muốn ngồi thế mãi, tận hưởng cảm giác hồi hộp, ngượng ngùng vì được người đó chạm vào; cậu không biết tại sao hắn làm thế, cũng muốn hắn nghĩ gì về cậu, nhưng cậu vẫn không quên cảm giác sáng nay được ủ ấm trong lòng hắn, cho dù đó đều là do cậu.

Thật nguy hiểm khi lỡ động lòng với một kẻ như vậy, Charles biết điều đó. Hắn đã giết rất nhiều người, trên người cũng có vô số vết sẹo, Charles từng gặp rất nhiều chuyện, biết tốt nhất không nên quá gần gũi với hắn. Cho dù cậu đã từng nghe tiếng ác của tay cố vấn kia, nhưng cũng đâu thể nói việc hắn làm là đúng. Vậy mà, cứ mỗi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đó cậu lại như bị chìm xuống sông sâu, không vùng vẫy, cũng chẳng thể cựa quậy. Cậu không biết chủ nhân của nó đang nghĩ gì, cũng chẳng biết hắn muốn làm gì. Nhưng đôi mắt đó nó vẫn nói, rằng nó sẽ không làm hại cậu.

Không khí “thân mật” giữa hai người bỗng bị cắt ngang khi Erik bị hắt hơi, Charles thấy hắn mặc không đủ ấm, liền đi lấy ra một bộ quần áo. Bộ đồ này Charles mặc bị rộng, đây là quà của một bệnh nhân biếu tặng, cậu mang không vừa nhưng vì tấm lòng của người ta nên vẫn còn giữ lấy. Erik mang vào khá vừa, trời chưa lạnh lắm nên cũng đủ giữ ấm.

Dùng bữa xong, Erik đặt cái bát lên bàn, dù tiếng động không nhỏ nhưng nó chẳng ảnh hưởng đến Charles. Từ lúc bắt đầu dùng bữa, Erik đã thấy cậu chỉ ngồi nhìn sững vào đống lửa và không đụng vào cái bát của mình dù chỉ một chút. Tiếng mưa mãi không ngớt, những ánh lửa nhảy nhót trong đôi mắt xanh chỉ càng cho người ta rõ là tâm trí cậu đã sớm bay đi đâu. Ánh mắt ấy đủ để cho hắn biết dù là cậu đang nhớ về điều gì, nó cũng không phải là chuyện vui vẻ. Nhưng cái mà Erik không thích, chính là gương mặt thẫn thờ ấy gợi cho hắn những điều hắn luôn muốn quên nhiều năm về trước. Gương mặt đó của cậu, gắn lên những nụ cười thì hợp hơn.

 

Đến chiều Erik bắt đầu thử đặt chân xuống giường. Charles cầm lấy chân hắn, giúp hắn co cao, thấy đã ổn mới để bàn chân tiếp giáp với nền đất. Từ dưới lòng bàn chân, một cảm giác lạnh lẽo truyền thẳng lên người Erik, đã mấy ngày nay hắn mới cảm nhận được cảm giác dùng chân rõ rệt thế. Hắn thử ấn mạnh bàn chân xuống đất, thấy hơi đau nhưng vẫn chịu được. Erik không báo trước, thình lình chống tay đứng lên.

“Anh làm gì thế ?!” Charles phát hoảng, nhìn Magneto đổ ập xuống.

Erik kịp choàng tay qua trước khi Charles bị va vào thành bàn. Charles gồng lên, chống tay lên để nâng cả hai dậy, cậu biết Magneto rất nặng nhưng không ngờ có thể bị sức nặng của hắn đẩy lui đến mấy bước.

“Ít nhất cũng phải chờ đến khi tôi lấy nạng cho anh chứ.” Cậu thở phào, trách. Charles cố đứng thẳng nhưng rồi nhận ra Magneto không hề có ý muốn tách ra, hắn gục đầu trên vai cậu, tay cứ thế vẫn đặt trên hông cậu.

“Magneto” Cậu gọi, cảm thấy kì lạ, “Sao thế?” Erik không trả lời, chỉ im lặng ôm lấy cậu, bàn tay quàng trên hông cậu khẽ siết. Charles giật mình, nhưng không đẩy hắn ra, cậu cũng không phiền đứng một lúc thế này. Charles nghe tiếng thở đều đều của hắn, tim rung lên, im lặng không nói lời nào. Cũng không biết họ đứng như vậy trong bao lâu, điều duy nhất Charles nhớ là Magneto đã chủ động ôm cậu vào lòng. Cậu thật muốn hỏi hắn nhiều thứ, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn chỉ lặng thinh.

Trời đã tạnh mưa.

Họ chơi với nhau vài ván cờ, không ai nói với ai câu nào, chỉ có tiếng va của những quân cờ.

 

Ngày cứ tưởng trôi qua như vậy cho đến khi tiếng đập cửa rầm rầm vang lên. Charles vội vàng chạy ra, trước khi đi bất giác quay lại nhìn hắn, thấy hắn cũng đang nhìn cậu. Charles quay đi, khi bước ra khỏi phòng không quên chốt cửa.

“Tôi đây.” Charles nói khi mở cánh cửa phòng thuốc ra, cậu trắng mặt, thấy một toán lính đứng trước cửa nhà. Kẻ cầm đầu xộc lên mùi rượu nhìn tờ giấy, lè nhè hỏi, “Ngươi là Charles Xavier? Còn đây là phòng thuốc của ngươi?”

“Vâng, thưa ngài.” Charles mỉm cười duyên dáng, nghe gã nói, “Mở cửa, bọn ta phải soát phòng thuốc!”

Charles ngoan ngoãn mở rộng cửa, để quân lính xông vào, “Hôm nay mưa to nên tôi không tiếp khách. Số thảo dược ở đây đều được mua ở khu chợ lớn, rất an toàn, ngài có thể thử kiểm tra.” Gã lính mặt đỏ au vì rượu, đạp một cái ghế, hậm hực vì không tìm được gì, “Bọn ta không đến để kiểm tra những thứ cỏ dại vớ vẩn của ngươi. Trong nhà này còn người không?”

“Không, thưa ngài. Tôi sống một mình.” Charles trả lời chắc chắn. Gã lệnh nhấc thử mấy chiếc giường bệnh lên, thấy trống không, lại chỉ vào những hũ vại, lọ lớn nhỏ trong phòng.

“Này! Anh làm gì thế ??” Charles đột nhiên hét toáng lên làm tất cả giật mình. Cậu chỉ vào một tên lính, trên tay gã cầm một hũ thủy tinh, “Cái đó tôi phải ủ 3 năm mới dùng được, anh mở ra làm gì thế??” Gã bị cậu làm giật mình, nổi bực, ném nguyên cái hũ xuống đất vỡ toang.

“Bọn ta đang tìm kẻ hạ sát ngài cố vấn.” Gã nói, nhìn nước lênh láng giữa nhà, “Một thằng thầy lang quèn như ngươi dám chống lại? Nếu ngươi dấu thứ gì…”

“Tôi không có ý đó, thưa ngài.” Charles nuốt cơn giận vào bụng, cúi người, “Nhưng tất cả số thuốc ở đây tôi dùng để cứu rất nhiều người, mong các ngài nhẹ ...”

“Lục hết cho ta!” Gã say xỉn quát lên, cắt ngang lời cậu, “Thấy thứ gì nghi ngờ đem hết đến đây!!” Gã đã soát tổng cộng hơn hai mươi nhà hôm nay, cực kì mệt mỏi, gã muốn xong càng nhanh càng tốt. Gã chợt dừng mắt trên cánh cửa, hậm hực, “Soát cả phía sau nữa!”

Charles nghe vậy lạnh toát, vội đến chắn trước cửa, “Từ từ đã!” Bọn lính đột nhiên dừng lại hết, ánh mắt nghi ngờ đổ dồn về phía cánh cửa. Charles bình tĩnh giải thích, “Phía sau này tôi chứa rất nhiều sách quý và thảo dược đắt tiền, chúng đều là những thứ có giá trị nhưng tôi đảm bảo không có gì đáng nghi đâu, thưa ngài.”

“Ngươi đảm bảo?” Gã thấy có manh mối, nghi ngờ dâng lên, “Bọn ta đã soát rất nhiều nhà, người là kẻ đầu tiên dám phản ứng thế này. Giờ thì tránh ra!” Charles duyên dáng đáp lại, “Ở sau này tôi chứa khá nhiều thuốc cho vài vị…” Cậu chỉ chỉ lên phía trên, “Và tôi sợ là trong lúc các ngài kiểm tra kĩ, không may thuốc xảy ra vấn đề, các ngài ấy sẽ nổi giận.”

“Các ngài ấy là ai?” Gã dịu giọng, hạ cái chân đang muốn đạp cánh cửa xuống, Charles thấy cá cắn câu, nói tránh, “Tôi không thể tiết lộ tên bệnh nhân được, có một số bệnh đâu thể nói cho người khác biết phải không?” Gã nghe vậy càng trở nên bực bội, “Vậy sau đó có gì?”

“Một phòng đọc sách ở trên gác, một phòng tắm nhỏ và một kho thuốc.”

“Không còn gì hết?” Hắn nhướng mày.

“Nếu ngài không tính một vài vật dụng khác.” Charles thở phào. Nhưng mọi chuyện đâu có đơn giản thế, gã chẳng nói chẳng rằng, xô cậu sang một bên đạp phăng cánh cửa , “Soát kĩ cho ta!! Nhớ không đụng đến mấy lọ thuốc!”

Charles hoảng hốt nhìn chúng ùa vào trong, lồm cồm bò dậy gắng lách mình đến căn phòng, _“Hãy nói là anh trốn kịp!”_ Cậu nghĩ, nhưng đã trễ. Cánh cửa bị mở toang, gã lính cầm đầu trợn mắt lên thích thú khi thấy trong nhà vẫn còn một người nữa. Hắn đứng ngay giữa phòng, dáng cao lớn y như kẻ được miêu tả. Gã liếc Charles đang tái mặt, “Lúc nãy ngươi nói ở một mình phải không? Gã này là ai?”

Charles hoảng loạn cực độ, không biết trả lời thế nào, lần này không chỉ Magneto mà cậu cũng bị kéo theo luôn rồi! Bỗng, cậu nhận ra nãy giờ Magneto chẳng nhúc nhích, cho dù căn phòng đang bị bao vây. Cậu thấy hắn đứng thẳng người, mặt không chút xúc cảm, đôi mắt chỉ nhìn vào cậu, chỉ xoáy vào cậu, như thế muốn nói gì đó. Charles tập trung, thở chậm, bình tĩnh thấy hình như trên vai hắn có thứ gì, nhìn kĩ ra là thứ rất quen thuộc.

“Kiểm tra hắn!” Gã lính ra lệnh cho những tên khác, bước tới chỗ Magneto. Những tên còn lại rút kiếm sẵn đề phòng, chúng đều nghe tên sát thủ kia nguy hiểm thế nào, chúng muốn kịp đối phó nếu tên này đúng là kẻ chúng tìm. Erik nhìn những tên lính tiến lại, Hiden Blade đã sẵn sàng, hắn vẫn có thể xử lí hết chừng này nhưng hắn không chắc với thương thể trên người thì liệu có cầm cự được khi chúng kéo đến đông hơn. Một khi đã ra tay là phải giết hết, hắn đã để lộ mặt nên không thể để chúng sống. Erik nín thở, quay qua nhìn Charles lần cuối cùng.

Khoảnh khắc tay lính quèn chuẩn bị vươn tới chỗ kẻ đáng nghi, gã đột nhiên bị đẩy mạnh ra, còn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì đã thấy cậu thầy lang trẻ vung tay đấm thẳng vào mặt kẻ kia, làm hắn ngã nhào, bó thuốc trên vai lăn xuống đất. Tất cả bỗng chốc sửng sốt, gã lính cầm đầu còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã thấy cậu đạp người dưới đất thêm hai cái, rít lên giận dữ:

“Con mẹ nhà mày! Tao đã bảo mày không được động đến chỗ lá đó! Tao phải tốn 100 soldi mới mua được!! Thằng chó vô dụng!!” Nói rồi, vội vàng chạy đến ôm bó lá thuốc, phủi phủi như thể nâng niu, cẩn thận đặt lên bàn. Charles hằm hè, như thể trong phòng không có ai ngoài cậu và hắn, “Tối nay mày ngủ sau xó, đừng hòng bén mảng vào kiếm cơm, tao tốn 37 soldi không phải mua về thứ vô dụng như mày.” Erik từ lúc bị đấm ngã chỉ nằm co người, không cựa quậy.

Charles tiến lại gần, dùng chân khều khều vào người hắn trong sự kinh ngạc của mọi người, chúng không nghĩ một người nhỏ nhắn như cậu lại đánh ngã được hắn, “Nhìn mày đi, yếu đến mức chỉ mới bị đạp vài cái đã nằm ẹp ra.” Cậu nhổ một bãi nước bọt, quay qua nhìn đám lính, khuôn mặt như thể mới nhớ ra trong phòng vẫn còn người, từ hằn học lại chuyển sang tươi rói, “Xin lỗi ngài, tôi tức giận quá, thằng nô lệ này dám đụng vào chỗ thuốc quý mà không hỏi tôi.”

Bọn lính nhìn kẻ cao lớn nằm dưới đất, có bị đánh cũng chẳng dám kêu kia co quắp người, thở dài nghĩ lần này lại uổng công. Kẻ cầm đầu nghe Charles hét đến mức tỉnh cả rượu, nhăn mặt, “Thằng này là nô lệ của ngươi?”

“Vâng, tôi mới mua nó vài ngày trước, lúc nãy tôi quên béng.” Charles tươi cười, để chứng minh, cậu bước tới ngồi xuống, nắm lấy tóc Erik kéo ngược đầu hắn lên, “Nó đáng giá những 40 soldi. Tôi mua về để có thêm kẻ khuân vác, thấy hắn to con nên nghĩ 40 soldi cũng được nhưng may mắn bớt lại được 37 soldi. Về nhà mới thấy nó ngoài cái vẻ này thì hoàn toàn vô dụng, không chỉ yếu ớt, bị câm, mà còn điếc.” Cậu nói, có vẻ ngán ngẩm.

Ở chợ lớn không thiếu kẻ buôn bán nô lệ. Toán lính thấy Charles ngược đãi kẻ đô con kia đã tin một phần, giờ nghe cậu nói lại càng tin hơn vì lúc nãy cậu có thể dễ dàng đánh ngã hắn, mà hắn lại không hề kêu lên tiếng nào. Chúng thở ra, cho kiếm vào vỏ, tên kia quả thật quá yếu ớt. Gã cầm đầu có vẻ đã tin, gã lại trở nên bực tức, rủa cái gì đó, hậm hực, “Các ngươi tìm xung quanh cho ta.”

Đám lính mặc kệ Erik nằm dưới sàn nhà y như một gã yếu đuối đáng thương, nhưng cứ mỗi lần có kẻ lại gần hắn, tim Charles lại nảy lên một cái. Chỉ cần chúng soát xong xuôi thì sẽ ổn. Đến khi có kẻ mò tới chỗ mớ rổ, Charles mới nhớ ra bộ quần áo của Magneto. Cậu run lên khi bọn lính xáo chúng lên, nhưng bộ áo đã biến mất từ lúc nào.

“Ở trong này cũng không có gì, thưa ngài.” Một kẻ nói và gã cầm đầu nổi điên lên, “Mẹ nó, phải tìm đến bao giờ đây??” Gã bực tức đá gãy chiếc ghế, thô thiển chửi rủa một tràng. Đang bực bội, lại thấy Erik nằm co người dưới đất, “Thứ vô dụng, làm mất thời gian của ta!”cảm thấy ngứa mắt, đưa giơ chân lên giẫm mạnh.

Erik trợn tròn mắt, sững sờ nhìn bóng người trùm lên người hắn. Gã lính không ngờ Charles chạy đến, cũng sững cả ra. Đổi lại, Charles chỉ dửng dưng quay lại, lạnh giọng: “Xin lỗi ngài, nhưng đây là “thứ” tôi bỏ tiền mua, chỉ có tôi mới được đánh nó.”

“Và tôi tin, là ngài không tìm được thứ ngài cần tìm ở đây rồi ?”

Gã thấy cậu đột nhiên đổi thái độ, ánh mắt lạnh tanh thì trong lòng bỗng run lên, không hiểu sau thấy bản thân đột nhiên trở nên hèn kém, còn chưa kịp đáp lại đã nghe cậu đe dọa: “Tôi nghĩ là các ngài nên về đi vì tôi còn phải chế lại số thuốc quý cho “những vị kia” trước khi các ngài ấy đến!” Gã nghe vậy thở ra, không muốn tốn thời gian nữa, khoát tay bảo lính đi.

Charles chờ cho chúng đi hết, lập tức chạy đến chốt cửa, mệt mỏi khuỵu người xuống, tình huống vừa nãy thật quá nguy hiểm. Erik lúc này mới ngồi dậy, vẫn còn chấn động vì chuyện vừa nãy. Hắn thấy trên vai cậu còn in nguyên dấu giày, mặc kệ đau bò tới. Charles nghe tiếng phía sau, quay lại thấy Erik, nhớ lại chuyện gì, lại trở nên hoảng hốt, “Lúc nãy đánh anh hơi mạnh, có sao không?” Tay cậu sờ lên mặt hắn, rồi kiểm tra chỗ đã đá hắn, muốn thử xem hắn có đau không rồi mới thở phào. Erik lắc đầu, như vậy đâu gọi là đánh, cậu thậm chí không dùng lực. Trước lúc đánh, cậu còn dùng khẩu hình miệng, nói hắn phải ngã xuống, xong lúc đá vào hắn cũng chọn chỗ không có vết thương.

Hắn lúc nghe cậu từ phòng trước hét lên đã biết cậu muốn đánh động cho hắn, nhưng hắn chỉ kịp vội vàng giấu bộ áo xuống đống tro, bây giờ là ban ngày nếu chạy hắn cũng chẳng thể chạy xa được. Trong phút chốc, hắn chỉ nghĩ được sẽ đóng giả làm nô lệ của cậu, nếu không được thì đành phải dùng vũ khí. Không ngờ, cậu không những hiểu ý hắn, mà thậm chí lo hắn đứng lâu không chịu được, bắt hắn giả vờ ngã xuống đất. Erik không biết phải làm sao với cậu, đúng là chân hắn rất đau, nhưng không đến nỗi không cầm cự được. Miễn là thoát được thì với hắn sao cũng được, nhưng với cậu...

Charles thấy hắn ổn mới dìu hắn dậy, đỡ hắn đến bên giường, cười ngốc nghếch, “May mà sáng nay tôi kịp lấy quần áo cho anh, không thì lộ hết rồi.” Cậu thử vén ống quần hắn lên, thấy dải băng lại loang đỏ, định đứng dậy lấy thuốc đắp, không ngờ bị dật ngược lại.

_“Roẹt!!”_

“Cái…?” Charles sửng sốt, thấy lưng áo bị xé đi một cách thô bạo, “Magneto? Làm gì thế??” Cậu hoảng hốt, nhưng vòng eo đã bị đôi tay như kìm sắt giữ chặt lấy. Erik không để ý đến cậu, chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào vết thâm tím lớn trên vai cậu. Hắn ấn vào và thấy cậu giật lên đau đớn.

“Ổn rồi, tôi không sao. Bôi thuốc vài ngày là khỏi.” Charles yếu ớt nói, lúc nãy gã kia dùng lực rất mạnh nhưng may mắn là cậu đã kịp gồng lên. Lúc nãy trước khi kịp nghĩ, cậu đã thấy mình lao đến đỡ cho hắn rồi. Dù có là ai, trong trường hợp đó cậu cũng sẽ làm vậy.

“Thả tôi ra đi, tôi sẽ đi lấy thuốc cho anh.” Charles nói, ngượng ngùng nhận ra mình đang ngồi trong lòng hắn. Càng ngượng hơn là cậu nhận ra Magneto đang lo lắng cho cậu. Charles cựa quậy, ngồi quay lưng nên không biết Erik đang nghĩ gì. Ôm như thế này thân mật gấp trăm lần lúc chiều nhiều! Charles có thể cho cái ôm lúc ấy là để cảm ơn cậu, cậu biết là đêm nay hắn sẽ rời đivì hắn muốn rời khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt, ngay khi có thể đi lại. Nghĩ đến đó, tim Charles nhói lên, mặc dù lúc nãy cậu thật sự hi vọng hắn có thể kịp trốn đi bằng cửa sau, cậu đã cố báo động cho hắn, cũng đã cố kìm chân bọn lính lại. Không ngờ khi cánh cửa mở ra, hắn vẫn đứng đó.

Erik không trả lời, gục đầu trên vai cậu. Hắn thua rồi, thua cậu rồi. Chỉ trong vài ngày, hắn từ kẻ một lúc giết được cả trăm người lại để cho một người như cậu che chở hết lần này đến lần khác. Khoảnh khắc cậu nhào đến hứng cú đá cho hắn, trong đầu hắn bỗng hiện lên hình ảnh về người mẹ đáng thương gầy gò của mình. Trong cái ngày mưa âm u đó, bà cũng như thế, cùng dùng thân mình che cho hắn, bảo vệ hắn, để từng lưỡi kiếm chém trên lưng mình, cũng yếu ớt nói với hắn một câu “Ổn rồi”.

“Ổn rồi…”

Đột nhiên, Charles cảm thấy thứ gì chạm vào vai mình, chạm vào chỗ bị đau, nó khô rát kèm theo cả hơi thở nóng rẫy. Chẳng mất mấy giây để cậu nhận ra đó là một cái hôn. Charles cứng đơ người, mặt đỏ bừng lên, đỏ lan xuống cả cổ. Cậu run lên, thở gấp, “Này!” Charles quay lại và đôi mắt xanh kia gần trong gang tấc.

Charles mở tròn mắt, sững sờ. Tay hắn luôn vào tóc cậu, nâng cằm cậu lên,cánh môi nhẹ nhàng hôn xuống. Tất cả mọi thứ bỗng chốc ngừng lại. Charles nghe đầu mình nổ một tiếng, thấy đôi mình bị tách ra để chiếc lưỡi của ai kia xâm nhập, mơn trớn. Cậu rên lên, định rời người ra nhưng vô dụng, cơ thể cậu mềm nhũn, tim đập liên hồi, như muốn tan chảy trong nụ hôn của hắn.

Erik đặt cậu xuống giường, dứt ra khỏi môi cậu, lại thấy gương mặt xinh đẹp đỏ bừng, đôi mắt đê mê, cặp môi ướt át sưng đỏ như mời gọi. Hắn lại cúi người hôn cậu, lần nữa. Charles đáp lại hắn, quàng tay lên cổ hắn, rên rỉ gợi tình. Nụ hôn lần này nhanh hơn, mãnh liệt hơn, như thể thiêu cháy hắn.

Đây là mùi hương hắn chìm đắm bao đêm nay, là đôi môi hắn muốn chạm vào biết bao nhiêu trước khi từ biệt, là cơ thể ấm áp hắn muốn mãi ôm lấy.Nhưng hắn đã sợ kẻ như hắn sẽ làm hại cậu, cậu là “người tốt” và người tốt thì không nên để những kẻ sát nhân như hắn làm vấy bẩn. Hắn đã định từ biệt, nhưng cậu cứ thế dùng trái tim ấm áp ngốc nghếch đó làm hắn ngỡ ngàng.

Hắn sẽ không đi.Không phải là hôm nay.

Không phải khi đang có cậu trong vòng tay như thế này.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai trẻ vẫn chưa làm ăn gì đâu nha :v  
> Tranh thủ cơ hội tung tý hường


	5. Lễ hội

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương dài nhất từ trước giờ của Exchange (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Để viết ra được chap này mình đã mất rất nhiều thời gian, mình đã phải xóa đi viết lại khá nhiều lần, có nhiều lúc mất cảm hứng không muốn viết nên mới để mọi người chờ lâu vậy, thự sự xin lỗi.  
> Phần kết thúc của chap trước hoàn toàn ngẫu hứng và không có trong kế hoạch ban đầu, vốn dĩ mình không định tình cảm của hai đứa tiến triển nhanh thế mà còn muốn chậm hơn. Viết xong chap này thực sự thấy nhẹ lòng, rốt cuộc cũng thành công lái nó đi tiếp.  
> Xong chap này mọi người có nhận xét gì hãy viết ra nhé, vì nó quan trọng cho mình để định hình cách viết trong những chap tới lắm đấy

Trời vừa mưa xong nên đất rất ẩm, khu rừng vốn dĩ tối nên vào giờ này đứng ở đây chẳng có chút ánh sáng. Thằng nhãi 15 tuổi áp tai xuống nền đất, cố gắng lắng nghe tiếng chuyển động. Trời nổi gió và cũng là lúc nó kịp nghe thấy tiếng dẫm chân.

“Quá chậm!” Peter nhai cọng cỏ, để Alex đang la oai oái vì người bị lún xuống đất.

“Mẹ nó nhấc chân lên! Chỗ này hình như có c*t!”

“Chú mày thậm chí còn không có phản ứng. Tin ta đi, tốc độ của mày đủ để hai người chia nhau xiên chú mày thành chả 8 khúc.” Peter mặc kệ thằng nhóc dưới chân đang la lớn mà ngồi xếp chân ngay trên lưng nó, sức nặng làm Alex lún sâu hơn một chút.

“Cái đệt!”

“Tiếp nữa không?” Peter ngắt thêm một ngọn cỏ khác rồi phe phẩy trước con mắt chưa bị lún dưới nền đất ẩm của Alex. Alex gần như sắp nghe được mùi phân trong miệng, trào nước mắt chịu thua, “Được rồi tôi không đi nữa!”

Như đã có được câu trả lời hài lòng, Peter thoắt cái nhảy lên cành cây, tà áo trắng phe phẩy nổi bật giữa khu rừng u tối. Alex vật ngửa ra, thở phì phò.

Từ lúc bắt đầu mưa, Alex đã muốn trốn ra ngoài đến Genosha xem thử, thằng nhãi không định vào thành, chỉ muốn xem ở bên ngoài thế nào. Việc ra ngoài mà không được phép sẽ bị phạt rất nặng, Alex không muốn để lộ nên cả Angel nó cũng không nói, ai ngờ đang lén lút lại bị Peter bắt gặp. Lúc đầu, Peter nói nếu có thể phát hiện được anh ta trước khi bị anh ta đánh thì Peter sẽ giúp Alex, thằng nhãi nghe vậy mừng quýnh chấp nhận, ai ngờ không chỉ không được mà còn bị đánh không biết bao nhiêu cú, bụng bị hụi không biết bao nhiêu lần.

“Hội có luật rõ ràng, dù không muốn chú mày cũng nên tuân theo.” Peter lẩm bẩm, gương mặt không thể nhìn rõ, “Ít ra cũng phải tự biết thân, đừng gây rắc rối cho anh em trong Hội.”

“Tôi không gây rắc rồi cho ai cả!” Alex cãi.

“Ngươi đang làm rồi!” Người ngồi trên cây ngắt lời, giọng khô lại, “Bố già có thể tự lo cho mình. Đừng gây thêm rắc rối cho ổng!”

“Tôi thậm chí còn chưa đi!” Thằng nhóc gào lên, thở phì phò. Nó tự biết mình chưa đủ khả năng để tự hành động một mình, sau buổi chiều nay thì điều đó càng rõ ràng hơn. Chỉ trong vòng vài tiếng đồng hồ nó đã ăn đòn không biết bao nhiêu lần, thậm chí còn chẳng biết tên ngồi vắt vẻo trên cây kia tấn công từ hướng nào. Một lần duy nhất nó nghe được hướng gió chạy tới thì chỉ tích tắc sau nó đã bị Peter thô bạo vứt lên cây, bụng bị thốc xuống đau đến mức phun ra hết những thứ trong bụng.

“Bà mẹ nó!” Alex chửi nhưng Peter chẳng nói gì, chiếc bóng trắng thoắt một cái đã đáp xuống nhẹ nhàng bên Alex, túm lấy mũ áo thằng nhãi mà lôi về. Alex đã quá mệt để phản kháng, mặc kệ để Peter lôi đi như chó. Rồi, nó ngửi thấy một mùi thối nồng nặc.

“F*ckkkk, tôi cảm thấy cái thứ gì nhầy nhầy ướt ướt đang dính trên người tôi!!” Alex muốn trào nước mắt, bỗng thấy đầu mình hạ xuống thấp hơn.

“Con mẹ nó thôi đi!! Để tôi tự đi!!!” Alex dằng ra khỏi tay Peter, cả người rùng lên vì đau nhưng vẫn cố gắng bịt mũi và gắng không tưởng tượng cái thứ bốc mùi muốn nôn đó đang dính sau lưng mình. Đổi lại, trên bản mặt khốn nạn của kẻ hơn nó chỉ vài tuổi kia trưng ra một nụ cười chẳng thể khắm hơn, Alex chỉ thiếu điều muốn giết luôn hắn.

Alex lê cái thân vừa thối vừa đau nhức về Hội một cách chậm chạp, Peter cũng chẳng dục mà chỉ từ từ đi bên cạnh. Từ xa, những ảnh lửa từ trên tòa thành đã hiện ra. Sau nhưng tán cây trăm năm đang chìm dần trong bóng tối, những ngọn đuóc chỉ như những ngọn nến le lói, đung đưa như thể có thể dập tắt bất kì lúc nào. Ngoài nhữ kẻ trong hội ra, có trời mới biết đằng sau những bức tường ấy ẩn chứa những thứ gì.

“Từ khi nào ông bắt đầu gọi Erik là “bố già” thế?” Alex đột nhiên hỏi, thằng nhãi nhớ trước đâu chưa bao giờ thấy Peter tiếp túc quá thân cận với Erik và đây là lần đầu tiên nó nghe hắn gọi như vậy. Hơn nữa nghe trong giọng thì Peter chẳng phải gọi theo kiểu chợ búa như những đứa trong Hội gọi bậc trên, mà nó theo kiểu…thân thiết?

“Từ lâu rồi.” Peter lơ đãng nói nhưng Alex muốn biết thêm nhiều hơn.

“Ổng như cha của ta vậy.”

“Erik là cha của ông?” Alex sững lại thảng thốt.

“Chỉ là giống như thôi! Thằng ngu! Trừ phi ổng lang chạ từ lúc 12 tuổi thì may ra!” Peter thiếu điều muốn cắm mặt Alex xuống đất lần nữa, “8 năm trước, ổng cứu ta.”

“Tôi chưa bao giờ được nghe kể về chuyện này cả!” Alex trố mắt, trước giờ nó chưa thấy Erik, hay Peter, hay ai đó từng nói về chuyện này. Tuy số năm thằng nhãi vào Hội chưa nhiều nhưng nó đủ để biết tất cả anh em đều có một điểm chung.

Quá khứ đau thương.

Và chúng được tôn trọng.

“Chẳng ai lại đi bô bô về chuyện cha ta bị giết vì bọn lính đốn mạt say rượu còn mẹ ta thì bị cưỡng bức cả.” Peter nói, giọng nhẹ bâng như thể đó là chuyện của ai, “Chúng còn bắt ta chứng kiến cảnh đó, khi ta mới 10 tuổi.” Peter dừng một chút, không khí như trầm xuống còn Alex còn chẳng dám quay lại nhìn mặt cậu.

“Rồi ổng tới.” Cậu tiếp, “Điều ta nhớ rõ nhất là khi tên cưỡng bức mẹ ta bị ổng đâm thủng cổ từ phía sau. Máu lênh láng hết cả, bọn lính chết hết, ta cứ ngỡ cuối cùng cũng thoát, nhưng cuối cùng mẹ ta đã chết trước đó rồi.”

Mọi thứ đột nhiên trở nên khô khốc, Alex có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh một người phụ nữ bị cưỡng hiếp đến chết, còn đứa con nhỏ ở bên khóc vật vã là như thế nào.

Ngày đó Peter ngồi giữa rừng, tiếng bầy ngựa hí hoảng loạn và xác người ngổn ngang là điều khốc liệt nhất đối với một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi như cậu. Cha bị chém tới tấp nằm thành một vũng máu ở đằng xa, mẹ không mảnh vải che thân không nhúc nhích nằm giữa nền đất lạnh. Chỉ mới trước đó cả gia đình còn vui vẻ đi đốn củi cùng nhau, giờ thì chẳng còn ai nữa cả. Cậu đã ngồi sững sờ như thế cho đến khi một tấm vải đột nhiên phủ lên người mẹ cậu.

Erik bước đến, đáng sợ chẳng khác gì bọn lính kia, ngồi xuống nhìn cậu bằng cặp mắt sắc lạnh. Peter đã nghĩ mình cũng sẽ chết nhưng đổi lại, câu đầu tiên hắn hỏi lại là…

 _“Ngươi còn họ hàng không?”_ Peter nói, nhớ lại, “Rồi ta lắc đầu và ổng nhặt ta về.”

“Thì ra là vậy. Hèn gì tôi thấy ông rất ngưỡng mộ Erik.” Alex nói, cám giác có lỗi vì đề cập đến quá khứ của Peter đã vơi bớt.

“Ai chả vậy.” Peter lầm bầm, còn lâu cậu ta mới chịu thừa nhận những ngày đầu vào Hội đã sợ trối chết như thế nào, bám áo Erik ra sao, vài năm đầu thậm chí còn đu theo Erik hơn cả Alex. Ban đầu Erik có vẻ không thích cho lắm nhưng chẳng hiểu sao không hề tỏ ra bực bội. Dần dần sau này, khi bộ óc non nớt đã đủ suy nghĩ, Peter chẳng còn bám đuôi Erik nữa. Cậu chỉ đứng từ xa và học hỏi Erik từng chút, hình ảnh một gã sát thủ lạnh lùng đôi mắt sắc lạnh từ lâu đã thay thành một “bố già” trầm tĩnh khiến kẻ khác phải sợ hãi. Cậu đã đủ tuổi để hiểu mục đích của Hội và muốn tự tay thực hiện nó. Như Erik. Vậy nên hàng ngày cứ sau mỗi buổi rèn luyện, Peter luôn dành vài tiếng để tập luyện thêm, cứ như vậy suốt 8 năm ròng.

“Erik đã tới, nhưng ổng đã tới trễ.” Peter nói, mắt xa xăm.Vì vậy, ta phải nhanh. Phải nhanh hơn.

 

Lúc cả hai đi về đã đến bữa tối, Alex phải chạy đi tắm rửa rồi mới mò tới phòng ăn được. Phòng ăn của Hội khá lớn và khỏi nói đến giờ ăn thì nó hoạt động năng suất thế nào, nhất là những đứa nhỏ tuổi như Alex, phòng ăn là thiên đường cứu rỗi sau mỗi buổi huấn luyện nặng nhọc. Lúc đi vào thằng nhóc liền thấy Angel cùng Peter vẫy tay gọi lại, cúi sát xuống bàn thì thầm to nhỏ.

“Nói vậy là cổng thành sẽ mở trong một tuần nữa?” Alex sáng mắt, hí hửng.

“Đúng thế, đó là lễ hội truyền thống của Genosha, tuy không phải là lễ lớn nhưng vẫn diễn ra hàng năm.” Angel thì thầm, “Nghe nói năm nay Westchester có cử sứ đoàn qua dự lễ, dù muốn hay không cũng phải mở thành thôi.”

“Vậy nếu Erik ổn thì ổng sẽ về trong nay mai.” Peter tiếp lời.

“Biết đâu ổng sẽ về sớm hơn.” Alex bĩu môi nhưng không giấu được vui mừng, “Dù sao thì mấy cái tường thành đó đâu có làm khó được cho Erik.”

“Bình thường thì không.” Angel lầm bầm, “Nhưng với thương thể trên người của ổng và cả đám lính dày đặc trên thành thì chẳng dễ đâu.”

“Ầy, phải tin vào Erik chứ.”

 

....

 

Charles đã tỉnh. Và vẫn như cũ ôm cứng Magneto. Không những thế cánh tay của hắn đang yên vị trên eo cậu. Điều đáng nói là lần này cậu chẳng thể nhảy dựng lên vì thực sự quá ngượng. Ngượng thứ nhất là lúc chiều họ đã hôn nhau, rất nhiều và đến giờ môi cậu vẫn còn tê tê, và rõ là hắn cũng có ý với cậu. Ngượng thứ hai, kinh khủng hơn, là cậu đã ngủ vật ra trong khi đang hôn hắn!!

Bà mẹ nó còn gì mất mặt hơn không? Người đàn ông này là sinh vật hấp dẫn nhất mà cậu từng thấy và những nụ hôn của hắn là thứ tuyệt vời nhất, cuồng nhiệt nhất mà cậu biết. Thế quái nào cậu có thể để cho mình mệt mỏi đến mức ngủ vật ra như thế?? Rõ ràng hôm qua ngủ rất đủ giấc và ừm… rất thoải mái.

Charles nhẹ nhàng gỡ cánh tay rắn chắc ra khỏi người mình, luyến tiếc thân hình rắn chắc đó để rồi ngồi dậy. Magneto vẫn đang còn thiu thiu, gương mặt khi chìm vào giấc ngủ của hắn vẫn cứ nghiêm nghị và quyến rũ. Cậu lắc lắc đầu, cố lơ đi hơi nóng đang tỏa ra từ mặt mà kéo chăn lên đắp kín người cho hắn. Chiều nay hắn đã đứng rất lâu và hẳn nó đau cực kì, có lẽ vì vậy mà hắn cũng thiếp đi vì mệt. Cậu dở chăn ở phía dưới lên kiểm tra phần chân, thấy nó không rỉ máu nữa mới thấy yên tâm.

Charles thích khuôn mặt của Magneto, cậu đã tiếp xúc với rất nhiều người, từ nhiều nơi nhưng khuôn mặt góc cạnh mà hắn sở hữu thực sự rất khó cưỡng. Lúc nãy Charles đã chạm vào nó, nhưng tình huống lúc ấy khó mà tập trung được. Nói cho đúng thì lúc đó cậu chẳng nghĩ được cái quái gì cả, giờ muốn chạm vào thì lại không dám.

Charles nhớ hình như bản thân đã rên rỉ thành tiếng; nếu cậu nhớ không nhầm, Magneto hình như còn cong môi cười cậu. Nghĩ đến đó, mặt Charles càng đỏ dữ dội hơn.

Năm ngoái Genosha có dịch bệnh nhưng không trầm trọng, tuy vậy khi đó bệnh nhân cũng nằm la liệt trong nhà cậu, Charles khi ấy còn phải quắn đít chạy từ nơi này sang nơi khác, nhiều ngày chẳng có lấy một giấc ngủ. Khi ấy bếp trong nhà hoặt động hết công suất, nhưng nhà hàng xóm còn dựng cái lán nhỏ bên cạnh để kê thêm giường bệnh và sắc thuốc, Charles dù có lo cho hàng chục người cùng một lúc cũng không đến mức tim nhảy lên nhảy xuống như lần này.

Nói ngắn gọn, bệnh nhân điển trai này là rắc rối lớn nhất từ ngày cậu đến đây.

Củi sắp cháy hết, chỉ đủ hắt chút ánh sáng yếu ớt. Nhưng từng đó là đủ để cậu thấy căn phòng bị đạp phá ngổn ngang thế nào. Charles nhớ lại tình huống nguy hiểm lúc chiều, trong lòng bỗng lạnh dần đi.

Bây giờ có lẽ là lúc nên dừng tất cả lại. Dừng ngay lúc này vẫn còn kịp.

Rõ ràng người này là ví dụ điển hình cho những người cậu tuyệt đối không được dây vào. Một giới hạn rõ ràng đã được vạch ra trong đầu Charles ngay khi cậu biết người này là kẻ mà quân lính đang truy tìm. Cậu đã do dự với việc nên tiếp tục cứu hắn hay dừng lại, nhưng là một lang y, một khi cậu đã cứu người thì ai cũng sẽ như nhau. Giới hạn cậu đặt ra chính là sẽ dừng lại việc chữa khỏi cho người này, hắn là bệnh nhân, cậu là lang y, tất cả sẽ chỉ có thế. Cậu là kẻ cứu người, hắn là kẻ tước đi mạng sống của người khác; ngay từ đầu, chắc chắn sẽ chẳng có thầy lang xa lạ nào chịu cứu giúp hắn như cậu, may phước lắm thì sẽ chỉ giúp hắn cầm máu rồi đuổi hắn đi. Nhưng Charles đã làm nhiều hơn thế.

Đã có nhiều chuyện xảy ra, có những điều Charles đã gặp phải và cả đời này cậu không bao giờ được phép quên. Cậu đã cảnh giác, trong lòng đã từng rung lên những hồi chuông nguy hiểm và cũng đã cố giữ khoảng cách với người này. Nhưng cậu đã không tính đến những cái ôm, ánh mắt; tất cả chúng đều làm cậu bối rối. Cậu không tính đến chuyện sẽ động lòng với Magneto, cũng không tính tới chuyện hắn (có thể) cũng có ý với cậu. Cậu đã cố chống lại cảm giác trong lòng nhưng ngay khi môi hắn đặt lên môi cậu, tim Charles đã nổ tung.

Charles thở một hơi dài, cố gắng kìm lại thứ đang đập mạnh trong lồng ngực.

Chừng đó là đã đủ rồi.

 

Mất một lúc để Charles dọn dẹp lại căn phòng. Trước khi Magneto thức dậy cậu đã nấu được bữa khuya, suýt chút nữa cậu đã đốt luôn bộ quần áo của hắn. Charles nhìn mấy con dao nhỏ lấp ló trên bộ áo, gấp nó lại rồi đặt trong góc phòng.

Tiếng xoong chảo có lẽ đã làm Magneto thức giấc. Thật may mắn vì lúc chiều bọn lính đã không động đến chỗ thực phẩm, nếu không thì giờ này cậu cũng chẳng biết chạy đâu để kiếm thức ăn. Charles bê bát súp qua chỗ Magneto, thấy hắn chống tay ngồi dậy, lòng run lên. Có lẽ đây là thời điểm phù hợp nhất để tỏ thái độ rõ ràng.

 

Erik nhìn bát súp đặt trên bàn ngay ngắn, còn người kia đã biến mất cùng phần của mình đằng sau cánh cửa. Hắn không phản ứng gì, chỉ cầm bát súp khó nuốt đưa lên miệng.

Tối đó, Charles xếp những chiếc ghế lành lặn thành một tấm phản đủ để ngủ, dù thế nào cậu cũng không thể ra ngoài kia và vứt bệnh nhân trong này một mình. Từ nãy giờ cậu đã không nói với hắn lời nào và cứ thể như chuyện lúc chiều chưa xảy ra. Charles cuộn tròn tấm chăn, cảm nhận được ánh mắt lướt trên lưng mình, vết thương từ cú đạp bỗng nhức nhối lạ thường.

 

Sáng hôm sau, Hank đến giúp Charles dọn dẹp, khỏi phải nói thằng nhóc đã phát hoảng như thế nào khi mới bước vào đã thấy phòng bệnh tan hoang cả. Một số bệnh nhân biết hôm qua lính vào “phá nhà” cậu thầy lang trẻ cũng lục đục qua giúp. Mấy cái ghế gãy được người bên xưởng mộc giúp chữa lại miễn phí, vài người giúp cậu lau dọn, sắp xếp lại mấy lọ thuốc, còn lại chỉ cần quét dọn đi mấy mảnh thủy tinh bị đập. Nói chung, Charles sống rất được lòng mọi người, vừa dễ thương, đẹp trai lại giỏi y thuật nên mọi người rất yêu quí, nghe cậu gặp chuyện liền chạy đến giúp.

“Mấy người có thấy dạo này lũ đó rất hống hách không?” Bà McCoy lầm bầm lầm lại cái bàn, sau khi đem ổ bánh mới làm lúc sáng qua cho Charles cũng xắn tay lên giúp.

“Lũ đó lúc nào chả vậy, ngày nào mà tôi chả phải gặp.” Ông Cassidy lầm bầm, ở quán rượu lúc nào chả có mấy thể loại đó. Tối qua nghe người ta kháo bọn lính vào phòng bệnh của thầy Charles lục soát đập phá thi thấy có lỗi cực kì, sáng nay cũng kéo Sean qua giúp cậu một tay. Ông chỉ nghĩ miễn là những thầy lang trong vùng không có gì dấu diếm thì chúng sẽ không làm gì quá quắt, ai ngờ sáng nay tới thấy bàn ghế đổ cả, cả phòng sực nên mùi dầu thuốc tràn đầy sàn, nghe Hank bảo còn có vài lọ thuốc lâu năm.

Chuyện này, rõ ràng ảnh hưởng tới thầy Charles, cậu ta sáng giờ cứ gục mặt vào cái chổi, có lẽ vẫn bị chấn động.

“Cậu ổn chứ?”

Charles mỉm cười tiếp tục quét, miệng nói không sao.

Ông Cassidy thấy vậy càng thấy có lỗi, nói: “Ầy, để ý bọn chó đẻ đó làm gì, bọn nó hách dịch coi thường chúng ta quen rồi. Từ bữa có chuyện giờ chúng càng khinh khỉnh.” Charles biết ông ta có ý tốt, cũng chỉ cười cười.

“Dù sao cũng kệ đi, mấy hũ thuốc đó ủ lại là được. Lễ hội sắp tới, cậu đến tham gia tôi sẽ đãi bia.” Ông ta cười ha hả, vỗ vỗ vai cậu, thấy Charles có vẻ ổn rồi mới thoải mái nạt nộ Sean làm nhanh tay lên.

“Thầy, phòng dưới có gì cần dọn không?” Hank hỏi, thằng nhóc vừa chạy từ trên lầu xuống, chỉ tay về phía cửa. Phòng đọc sách cũng bị xáo lên không ít, may mà trong phòng chỉ có sách không nên không bị mất mát gì.

“Không cần đâu, thầy đã dọn ở dưới đó rồi.” Charles vội nói. Xong xuôi, mọi người cùng nhau kéo về chỉ duy Hank là ở lại, vốn dĩ cũng không cần nhiều người giúp như vậy, chẳng qua trong vùng này bệnh nhân của cậu khá nhiều và họ đều rất nhiệt tình.

“Thầy, bộ cờ hôm trước bác Cassidy tặng đâu rồi?” Hank hỏi.

“Sao thế?”

Thằng nhóc bẽn lẽn đẩy gọng kính, “Hôm trước em có hứa chơi cờ với thầy, nhưng em chỉ biết một chút thôi…”

Charles cảm động nhìn cậu học trò, có lẽ nó nghĩ cậu buồn vì nhà bị xáo trộn nên muốn an ủi cậu. Thực ra chuyện này đâu đến mức tồi tệ như mọi người nghĩ, đồ hư có thể sửa lại, dù sao mọi người cũng đã giúp cậu dọn dẹp rồi. Điều khiến cậu mệt mỏi thực ra là…

“Đợt lát nhé, để thầy vào lấy.” Charles nói, nhưng giờ mới là vấn đề. Bộ cờ đặt ngay bên cạnh Magneto và đến giờ cậu vẫn không biết làm thế nào để đối diện với hắn cả. Sáng nay ngủ dậy dù đau nhức cả người nhưng nó chẳng đáng là gì so với không khí ngượng ngùng khó thở giữa cả hai.

Có lẽ chỉ cần lấy rồi quay đi ngay thì sẽ không sao.

Nhưng cậu đã không tính đến chuyện vừa mở cửa ra đã bắt gặp ngay ánh mắt của hắn. Charles đờ người ra, ánh mắt của hắn luôn khiến cậu nghẹt thở, lần nào cũng thế. Magneto dường như chỉ muốn chắc chắn người đi vào là cậu, ngay sau đó đã lại đặt mắt lên cuốn sách. Charles im lặng bước tới lấy bộ cờ, cả quá trình không nhìn về phía hắn lần nào. Ngoài dự đoán, Magneto cũng thật biết cách phối hợp, hắn cũng chẳng nghiêng đầu qua nhìn cậu thêm lần nào nữa, toàn bộ sự chú ý đều đặt hết lên cuốn sách tẻ nhạt. Vết thương trên lưng khẽ nhói, Charles vội vàng bước ra, còn không quên cài khóa lại.

Mọi thứ thật chẳng dễ dàng gì.

 

Sáng hôm nay không có khách tới nên hai thầy trò thoải mái ngồi chơi cờ. Hank rất thông minh, nhưng chơi cờ vẫn chưa chắc tay, những nước đi không được sắc sảo như người kia. Họ chơi khá nhiều ván, đa phần Charles đều nhường cho Hank nhưng những nước đi của cậu bé vẫn khá rối, tuy vậy đối với người mới chơi như Hank thì vậy đã quá giỏi rồi. Hank thích quân Hậu, hiển nhiên ai cũng thế, cậu bé thường dùng quân Hậu làm chủ chốt và tấn công liên tục. Đối với Charles, quân Hậu là một quân quyền lực nhưng lại quá chói sáng, bởi vì quá quyền lực nên mới thu hút sự chú ý của đối thủ mỗi khi xuất nước. Các quân khác, trái lại, sự tập trung của đối thủ lên các quân đó ít hơn nhiều so với Hậu, thành ra có thể dùng chúng chúng âm thầm giăng nước.

Hôm trước Charles cũng đã làm như thế, âm thầm tấn công từng chút một, ấy vậy mà người kia không dễ dàng mắc bẫy, những nước đi của hắn luôn đầy cảnh giác đã khiến cậu sửng sốt. Cậu đã có kinh nghiệm đấu cờ cùng với nhiều người, và cậu-cực kì tự tin về tay cờ của mình, nhưng không phải ai cũng có thể chặn đứng cậu ngay từ ván đầu tiên như thế. Rốt cuộc cậu cũng đã thắng hắn, nhưng dù thế hắn vẫn cho cậu thấy hắn không phải là kẻ chỉ như vẻ bề ngoài, hay hắn chỉ là kẻ như việc hắn đã làm. Ánh mắt và những nước đi cờ nói cho cậu nhiều hơn thế. Đáng buồn thay, nó cũng chính là thứ khiến cậu chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi hắn.

“Em nghe nói cố vấn Faltar đã bòn rút tiền cứu trợ lương thực.” Hank đột nhiên mở lời, “Em còn nghe ông ta còn cướp đất ở ngoài thành nữa và chẳng ai dám lên tiếng cả vì đó là kẻ thân cận của nhà vua.”

Đầu Charles lóe lên hình ảnh người đàn ông bị thương khắp người, tay chân lạnh ngắt nằm phía sau nhà cậu dưới màn mưa, “Ừ, thầy được biết ông ta cũng can thiệp vào việc buôn bán của khu chợ lớn, mặc dù đó không thuộc trách nhiệm của ông ta. Darwin than vãn với thầy về chuyện này suốt, có vẻ ông ta đã làm gì bên phần thuế buôn.”

Hank bỗng hạ thấp giọng: “Trong thành có rất nhiều người đã gọi kẻ hạ sát cố vấn Faltar là anh hùng.”

“Vậy à?”

“Vâng, bởi vì gã cố vấn là người chẳng ai dám đụng đến cả. Bố em kể năm ngoái có người kiện lên nhà vua việc đất đai bị cướp ở ngoài thành, sau đó không ai thấy người đó nữa. Người ta nói gã cố vấn được đức vua tin tưởng nên rất lộng quyền. Thành ra bây giờ ông ta chết rồi khiến nhiều người rất mừng.” Hank nói, giọng đều đều, ai mà nghĩ một đứa trẻ 15 tuổi lại có thể nói những điều này một cách tự nhiên như thế. Charles đã quen với việc nói những chuyện như vậy với Hank, có lẽ ông bà McCoy chẳng biết được con trai họ thông minh như thế nào bởi họ quanh năm bận bịu làm ăn buôn bán, chỉ có Charles biết Hank là cậu bé già dặn hơn tuổi, đủ để bàn những chuyện chính trị lẫn cả khoa học.

“Nhưng em không chắc nữa.” Hank tiếp, “Về việc kẻ đó có đúng là anh hùng hay không. Hắn đã giết rất nhiều quân lính trong khi cố hạ sát gã cố vấn, nhưng nhiều người trong số họ đâu có tội tình gì.”

“Nếu giết được một kẻ như thế thì cho dù vì lí do gì, giết luôn cả trăm người vô tội khác thì cũng đâu có khác. Như vậy thì đâu có đúng.”

Tiếng quân cờ lạch cạch vang lên, Charles nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trời đã quang mây, những tia nắng nhẹ chiếu nhưng cảm giác se lạnh âm u chẳng bớt.

“Đúng hay sai, còn tùy vào cách nhìn của mỗi người.” Charles đột nhiên xáo bàn cờ đang chơi dở, Hank sửng sốt nhìn cậu xếp lại từng quân.

“Trên một bàn cờ luôn có hai phía, nếu em không tấn công mà chỉ phòng thủ và chờ đợi, quân của em sẽ bị đối phương đánh hết.” Charles chỉ vào quân vua của mình, giọng đều đều, “Để ăn được quân Vua của đối phương, em chẳng thể một nước mà làm được điều đó, em buộc phải hi sinh quân của mình và đánh giết quân của đối phương.”

“Nếu em chấp nhận chỉ đứng yên, không đánh, không hi sinh giết chóc, toàn bộ quân của em sẽ chết hết.” Charles nói, cùng lúc dùng tay đẩy tất cả quân cờ bên phía Hank ngã rạp, “ Nhưng nếu em chấp nhận hi sinh, em có thể cứu được những quân còn lại.”

Phải mất một lúc để Hank thôi há hốc, Charles lại đưa tay xếp lại những quân cờ, trong giọng nói không thể biết được cậu đang nghĩ gì, “Còn đúng hay sai, em sẽ thể thấy phản ứng của dân chúng sau cái chết của ngài cố vấn đó thì sẽ ra rồi.”

Cậu học trò của Charles ngây người, nhớ đến những việc hỗn loạn xảy ra gần đây, cả cha mẹ của mình cũng đã bực bội thế nào vì bị lính soát nhà. Hank có thể thấy người lớn vạch ra những hình ảnh và những câu chuyện đáng sợ về kẻ sát nhân, nhưng thằng nhóc đã đủ lớn để nhận ra những niềm vui đến từ nhiều người khi kẻ lộng quyền kia bị giết chết.

Hank bối rối, dù học y chưa lâu nhưng chừng đó thời gian đủ để dạy cho cậu việc quý trọng mạng sống, “Nếu là thầy thì sao? Ý em là em vẫn không tưởng tượng được việc hi sinh cả trăm mạng sống sẽ thế nào, nếu là thầy thì thầy sẽ nghĩ gì?”

Charles lặng nghe tiếng người cười nói xôn xao phía bên ngoài cánh cửa, tiếng rao hàng rong của người phụ nữa bán hoa quả gần nhà, cả tiếng đàn lãng mạn của cụ già hát rong.

“Sẽ không có chuyện đó.” Cậu di chuyển một quân cờ, “Sẽ không có chữ “Nếu” đó. Điều quan trọng là người kia đã ra quyết định ra tay với họ, quan trọng nhất vẫn là họ tự đưa ra quyết định. Điều đó sẽ cho người đó tự xem mình đúng hay sai.”

“Đứng trên góc nhìn của một người quyết định ra tay với cả trăm người, thì cuộc sống bình yên của cả ngàn người sẽ giá trị hơn. Đối với góc nhìn đó, nó đúng.”

“Nhưng đối với những người khác, việc tự mình quyết định mạng sống của người khác, là sai!” Charles nói, rõ ràng. Đấy là quan điểm của cậu.

“Hơn nữa, mọi việc đều có cái giá của nó. Một khi quyết định làm gì, nếu em cho là đúng, nó sẽ không sao. Nhưng quan trọng là, nếu đó là điều em biết là sai nhưng vẫn làm, thì ở đây…” Charles đặt tay lên ngực trái, “…nó sẽ không bao giờ được yên ổn.”

Hank bị chấn động, không ngờ cái nhìn của Charles lại vừa sâu vừa xa đến thế. Cái nhìn đó, so với một lang y nhiệt tình yêu thương bệnh nhân mà Hank thân quen thì nó rộng hơn nhiều.

Như nhận ra phản ứng khác lạ từ Hank, Charles kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện bằng việc gợi ý cho Hank mượn một cuốn sách, thằng nhóc cũng biết nên chuyển chủ đề nên gật đầu ngay. Charles đứng dậy đi lấy sách, nhưng chỉ ngay khi cậu mới đẩy cánh cửa, ánh sáng từ bên ngoài hắt vào hành lang lộ ra một bóng người cao lớn.

“À thầy ơi.” Hank gọi với, nghiêng đầu thấy cửa vừa hay đóng lại, “Thầy!”

“Ừ! Sao thế?” Giọng nói từ sau cánh cửa vọng ra, có chút rối loạn.

Ngay khi vừa đẩy cửa, Charles đã thấy Magneto đứng đó, lưng dựa vào tường nhìn về phía cậu. Charles vội khép cánh cửa sau lưng, ánh sáng từ khe cửa sổ đủ để cậu nhìn thấy khuôn mặt hắn. Đôi mắt vốn dĩ luôn khiến cậu bối rối-thì nay như bao phủ một lớp sương mù lạnh giá, khó đoán và khiến tim cậu như bị bóp nghẹn. Cậu thật muốn hỏi hắn tại sao lại dùng đôi chân cậu cố gắng chạy chữa đó đi ra đây, lỡ như có người lạ đột nhiên đi vào thì phải làm sao. Cậu cũng muốn hỏi hắn đã đứng đây từ lúc nào, có phải hắn đã nghe được gì rồi?

“Một tuần nữa đến lễ hội, bố em bảo khu vực chúng ta đang thiếu người làm cờ vải, vài ngày tới em đem đồ qua làm nhé!”

“Ừ.” Charles trả lời, nhưng toàn bộ sự tập trung đã đặt lên người khác.

“Em còn nghe nói ngày đó các cổng thành sẽ mở, sắp tới thành phố sẽ lại ra vào tấp nập rồi.” Giọng nói của Hank vang lên rõ rệt, trong đó như thể xen vào chút phấn khích của một đứa trẻ.

Cứ như vừa nghe một điều gì quá đỗi bình thường, đôi mắt màu xanh xám chẳng hề có phản ứng nào, chúng chỉ nhìn vào Charles như thể cậu là thứ duy nhất tồn tại. Charles thấy cổ họng khô khốc, hỏi: “Em chắc chứ?”

“Thật đó thầy, mẹ em đang mừng vì sắp tới giá cả sẽ không còn tăng nữa đấy.”

 

....

 

Lễ hội chuyển mùa của Genosha diễn ra trong hai ngày, tuy không gầm rộ như lễ hội mùa màng nhưng khi đó khắp nơi trong thành sẽ treo lồng đèn, vào ban đêm người dân sẽ ca hát và thành Genosha sẽ sáng rực giữa trời đêm. Điều thú vị là mỗi khu vực có một cách tổ chức riêng, ở chỗ của Hank và Charles có một khu đất trống rất rộng, thành ra mỗi năm người dân sẽ đến chất củi và cứ dịp này sẽ lại có lửa đốt trong đêm hội, cũng chính vì vậy mà nơi này luôn rộn ràng nhộn nhịp hơn những nơi khác. Đàn ông sẽ lo việc làm lồng đèn và trang trí, phụ nữ sẽ đảm nhiệm phần làm mặt nạ và các tiết mục hát ca. Bởi vì Genosha là một thành phố lớn nên cứ mỗi khi có lễ hội rất nhiều người từ nơi khác sẽ kéo về, cho dù lễ đó có phải là lễ chính hay không. Vì vậy nên vào dịp đó quanh khu đốt lửa người ta sẽ dựng thêm rạp hàng để bán cho với người chơi lễ, cứ như vậy nhộn nhịp kéo dài tới sáng.

Sean có vẻ như là người phấn khích nhất. Điều mà Sean thích nhất mỗi dịp lễ đến hiển nhiên là vì đó là dịp để chị em sắm sửa váy áo. Nghĩ mà xem, đàn bà con gái ở Genosha sở hữu làn da rám nắng khỏe mạnh, và trời đất ơi dạo gần đây kiểu áo trễ ngực đang là mốt, bình thường hội đàn ông còn phải chảy nước dãi chứ đừng nói là đến lễ. Hơn nữa người dân của Genosha cho dù thế nào thì rất chú tâm chơi lễ, gần đây dù xảy ra nhiều chuyện và rõ là lính vẫn chạy rầm rầm ngoài đường mỗi ngày nhưng điều đó chả ảnh hưởng bao nhiêu đến tâm trạng mọi người.

“Vì vậy năm nay anh nên kiếm một cô nào đó đi!” Sean gác một chân lên bàn, hùng hổ nói. Charles ừ hử cho có lệ, tay tiếp tục cắt vải làm cờ treo.

“Em nói nghiêm túc đấy. Năm ngoái anh đã từ chối nhảy với cô nàng Elve rồi, năm trước nữa cũng thế nữa, có vấn đề gì với anh vậy?” Sean bực bội nhìn thái độ dửng dưng của Charles. Nghĩ mà xem, Elve là cô nàng có bộ ngực vĩ đại nhất, khỏi phải nói ông bố của cô ả đã phải khổ sở vác con dao chuyên mổ lợn đó đi rượt nhân tình của cô ả không biết bao nhiêu lần. Chỉ một lần thôi, chỉ một lần được úp mặt vào bộ ngực đó thì Sean cứ gọi là lên tiên luôn rồi. Vậy mà cái tên này, bao nhiêu lần được Elve mời nhảy đều né tránh.

“Đừng nói là anh thích ngực lép hơn nhé!” Sean chất vấn làm Hank ngồi bên cạnh xé vải cái roẹt, “Nhưng ngực lép thì nhìn đâu có thích!!”

Charles suýt nữa cắt trúng tay mình, mệt mỏi nhìn thằng nhóc mới 13 tuổi đang lảm nhảm mà muốn hét lên: “Ngực đàn ông cũng không có nhỏ tí nào đâu!!”

Sean lầm bầm thêm một lát rồi cũng thôi, chỉ bĩu môi nhìn Hank-kẻ suốt ngày chỉ biết học hành đỏ mặt như gấc. Cả ba đang làm cờ hoa cho dịp lễ, nói là cờ hoa thực ra là cắt loại vải nhẹ theo hình hoa đã kẻ sẵn rồi ghép chúng lại thành hình cờ. Việc làm cờ này khá tốn thời gian và chỉ mỗi khu vực của Charles mới có loại cờ này còn những khu vực khác chỉ có treo cờ của Genosha. Nghe nói mấy năm trước mẹ của Sean-bà Cassidy có xích mích gì đó với người ở khu vực khác, thế là không hiểu làm sao bà đề ra lễ hội chuyển mùa ở khu vực mình buộc phải hơn những chỗ đó, cho nên cờ vải hoa ra đời.

Năm đầu tiên làm cờ vải hoa, khách từ vùng khác kéo đến đông hơn nhiêu, thậm chí khi người ta biết loại cờ độc đáo này là do cánh đàn ông làm thì càng thấy thích, rất nhiều người còn mua về làm kỉ niệm. Vậy nên số cờ làm ra mỗi năm sau lễ đều được thu lại và bán hết, cứ sang năm sau lại phải làm cái mới, tiền bán được sẽ có người thu lại làm quỹ chung và trích ra làm tiệc chiêu đãi những người làm cờ sau đó.

“May mà chỉ làm thứ này trong hội chuyển mùa, lễ hội mùa màng mà cũng làm chắc chúng ta nghẻo hết.” Sean rùng mình, bắt đầu mếu máo, thầm trách mẹ mình nghĩ ra cái gì gì không-

“Hôm nay làm ngần này chắc đủ rồi, mấy đứa về nghỉ đi mai làm tiếp.” Charles nói, nhìn trời sẩm tối. May mắn vì cậu là thầy lang nên số cờ được giao cho làm ít hơn người khác nhiều nên chỉ cần làm cỡ hai ngày là xong, nhưng tóm lại vẫn mất khá nhiều thời gian.

Lúc Charles mở cửa đi vào Magneto vẫn còn ngủ, cậu nghĩ một lúc, quyết định lát nữa hẵng nấu bữa tối. Cậu sịt mũi đi tìm thuốc bôi, cả ngày nay người cậu mỏi nhừ, cảm giác rất mệt, cơn đau từ vai chẳng bớt được bao nhiêu, có lẽ đó là do ba ngày nay cậu chỉ ngủ trên ghế, hôm nay còn ngồi làm cờ liên tục.

Magneto dường như ngủ rất say, lúc cậu nấu xong bữa tối hắn vẫn chưa tỉnh. Ngày hôm trước lúc đứng ở hành lang, sau khi Hank thông báo thành sẽ mở cổng hắn đã quay đi và từ đó giờ chỉ nằm yên trên giường. Có lẽ hắn đang muốn đôi chân lành nhanh nhất có thể, không cần nói cũng biết lúc nào hắn sẽ rời đi. Tối qua Charles đã kiểm tra chân cho hắn và chúng đang phục hồi rất nhanh. Ngoài những điều cần thiết ra, từ ngày hôm đó đến giờ cậu chưa nói thêm gì dư thừa với hắn cả, thậm chí đến bữa cậu cũng sẽ đến phòng trước để ăn. Charles muốn tránh tiếp xúc với hắn nhiều nhất có thể.

Magneto có lẽ cũng muốn như vậy. Charles đoán hắn biết cậu muốn làm gì. Chắc hẳn hắn đã biết là cậu muốn tránh xa hắn và không muốn dính líu thêm, và rõ là hắn cũng chấp nhận điều đó. Từ hôm đó giờ hắn chẳng hề có biểu hiện gì đặc biệt, cũng chẳng còn nhìn theo cậu nhiều như trước; một phần có thể là do những lời hắn đã nghe được hôm nọ. Cậu tin hắn cũng hiểu rõ việc vượt quá giới hạn như chiều hôm là điều không nên và việc đó chỉ nên là một chút ngẫu hứng thôi. Charles đã muốn dừng lại, hẳn là hắn cũng biết chả có cơ hội nào tốt hơn để thôi dấn sâu thêm.

Có lẽ cậu nên thôi bận tâm vì điều này, vài ngày nữa hắn sẽ rời đi, cuộc sống vốn có của Charles sẽ trở lại như cũ. Cậu sịt mũi múc súp ra bát để lên bàn cạnh chỗ hắn, còn bản thân chỉ ăn được vài thìa rồi xếp ghế đi ngủ sớm.

 

Tối đó, Charles phát sốt. Suốt đêm cậu giật mình đến mấy lần, miệng rên hừ hừ, rõ ràng là chăn không đủ để giữ ấm. Cả người cậu lạnh ngắt nhưng vẫn toát mồ hôi, cổ cậu khô khốc còn đầu thì ngày càng đau. Từng cơn lạnh cứ tấp đến, Charles nửa tỉnh nửa mê cố gắng ngồi dậy, trí nhớ cho cậu biết số thuốc giảm sốt đều ở phòng trước, cậu phải ra đó lấy.

Buổi tối phòng ngoài rất lạnh nhưng Charles chẳng còn sức để đi lấy thêm áo, cậu cố bám vào tường ra lấy thuốc, dựa theo trí nhớ để lục lấy số lá thuốc đã gói sẵn trong khay, trực tiếp cho vào miệng nhai. Charles tựa đầu chờ một lúc, miệng ngày càng khô, cố để không trượt xuống, đến khi chắc mẩm thuốc đã ngấm mới lò mò về lại phòng. Ai ngờ chỉ mới bước được vài bước, đầu óc Charles như chao đảo, người không còn giữ được thăng bằng, đổ vật xuống nền đất lạnh. Thứ nước vừa nhai ra như trào ngược lên cổ họng, cậu biết vị này, nhưng nó không phải là thuốc giải cảm-

Trong cơn mê man, Charles thấy mình nằm giữa đồng cỏ quen thuộc, gió lay hiu hiu, còn có một bóng hình xinh đẹp cười dịu dàng. Cậu thấy mình như bổng lên, chông chênh, ngày càng bay xa người đó, cổ họng cậu như bị mất tiếng, đến gọi tên cũng không thể gọi nổi…

 

“Thầy-” Charles cố gắng nâng đôi mắt nặng trĩu dậy, thấy người nóng phừng, còn nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc. Khuôn mặt của Hank dần hiện ra, cậu nhóc có vẻ cực kì lo lắng. Charles thấy cổ mình đau rát, người mỏi nhừ bị bọc kín trong chăn, đầu đau âm ỉ. Cậu chỉ nhớ là mình đã dùng nhầm thuốc, còn bị ngất đi-

“Thầy bị cảm rồi nhưng giờ đã ổn định hơn, thầy muốn ngồi dậy không?” Hank hỏi rồi dỡ chăn ra khi cậu gật đầu. Charles ho sụ, tai ù ù, mất một lúc cậu mới ngửi được mùi thuốc – thứ thuốc mới đúng là dành cho giải cảm. Charles uống cạn chén thuốc Hank đưa cho, ho thêm vài cái, dần dà đầu óc cậu mới rõ ràng hơn. Charles nhận ra căn phòng quen thuộc, cậu đang nằm trên giường của mình và-

-và không có Magneto?

Charles lạnh người, quay phắt qua tìm kiếm, thấy ngay hắn ngồi nhìn về phía này. Charles rùng mình trước ánh mắt của hắn nhưng cậu có thứ khác phải quan tâm; Sean đang ngồi bên cạnh Magneto, thằng nhóc đang nhìn hắn như thể sinh vật lạ.

Chết tiệt, cậu đã cố gắng che dấu cho hắn vậy mà bây giờ lại để hai đứa nhóc phát hiện. Charles không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng chuyện này không ổn chút nào, cho dù chúng có là con nít thì Charles không thể đảm bảo giữ kín bí mật cho hắn như trước nữa.

“Thầy…” Hank nhìn cậu, chỉ chỉ vè phía Magneto, “ Đó là ai vậy ạ? Lúc bọn em đến đã thấy anh ta ở đây rồi nhưng anh ta không nói lời nào cả…”

“Anh ta không nói được.”

“Vậy anh ta là ai? Hình như không phải người sống gần đây.” Hank lại tiếp tục hỏi.

“Ờ…” Charles thấy miệng mình khô khốc, nếu nói khéo thì chắc chắn sẽ không bị nghi ngờ, nhưng đứa trẻ này thông minh hơn người bình thường, cậu đã dạy cho Hank rất nhiều và nếu chú ý quan sát thì sẽ nhận ra ngay là Magneto đang bị thương. Đáng nói là cậu không biết cậu bé đã nhận thấy điều đó chưa, nếu nói hớ thì Hank sẽ biết ngay.

“Anh ta là-” Charles chảy mồ hôi hột, giọng nghẹn ứ.

“Người tình! Chắc luôn!” Sean quay qua vỗ chân cái bốp, cắt ngang lời cậu, bật mạnh dậy như thể vừa mới phát hiện ra điều gì đó vĩ đại.

Charles trợn mắt lên, hai chữ “người tình” ngay lập tức khiến cậu nhớ một cảnh nào đó, mắt khi không liếc qua chỗ hắn, lại thấy hắn chăm chú nhìn cậu. Charles ú ớ, mặt đỏ phừng lên trong tích tắc như thừa nhận. Sean thấy phản ứng đó của Charles lại càng chắc chắn, cười hí hí, “Hèn gì anh không bao giờ nhảy với gái cả, ra là có người tình rồi!!”

“Không phải-” Charles yếu ớt nói, giọng bối rối, “Đây là họ hàng của anh…”

“Xạo ke~ Trước giờ có nghe anh bảo có họ hàng đâu.” Sean cười càng tợn, như thế cuối cùng cũng nắm được điểm yếu của cậu, “Anh có người tình là đàn ông thì cũng đâu có ai cười anh.”

“Đã bảo là không phải…” Charles yếu ớt phản bác, mặt càng ngày càng đỏ như thể đang nói ngược lòng mình. Trái lại, Magneto không có chút phản ứng nào hết. Hank thấy vậy cũng nói đỡ, “Thầy đã bảo là họ hàng rồi mà.”

Sean nhìn qua Magneto, mặt đắc thắng nói: “Họ hàng” kiểu gì mà lại mặc cả quần áo của nhau thế?” Charles nghe vậy đực mặt ra, nhìn bộ áo trên người Magneto, bộ đó đương nhiên là của cậu.

“Bộ này mẹ tôi đi mua biếu Charles sau bữa bố tôi bị trật chân đấy, tôi nhớ mà, bữa đó bả kéo tôi đi mua!” Sean nghiêng đầu về phía Hank giải thích, còn cười hí hí.

“Nhưng họ hàng mặc đồ của nhau thì cũng bình thường mà…” Charles muốn khóc nói, cậu thậm chí chẳng dám nhìn mặt hắn bây giờ thế nào, lá chắn cậu khổ công xây dựng giờ chỉ vì một câu nói của Sean mà vỡ ra hết. Cậu thật muốn hét lên hắn chỉ là bệnh nhân của cậu, là bệnh nhân, không hơn. Cậu không quen biết gì hắn hết và cậu chỉ có chữa bệnh cho hắn thôi!!

“Thầy…” Hank nhìn Charles, vẻ mặt có vẻ thay đổi, “Giờ mới nhớ lúc trước thầy bảo em là thầy không có họ hàng mà…”

Cái đệt, cái đệt! Lỡ miệng rồi! Charles lạnh sống lưng nhưng đổi lại, Hank chỉ ngại ngùng, “Không sao đâu thầy, đàn ông yêu là đàn ông cũng không lạ. Thầy không cần phải dấu đâu.”

“…”

Charles thật muốn khóc, nhưng giờ giải thích chỉ khiến cho bọn nhóc nghi ngờ, để như vậy là tốt nhất trong trường hợp này rồi. Mọi chuyện có vẻ đã ổn, Hank và Sean dường như không nghi ngờ chút nào và may là những vết thương của Magneto đều được bộ quần áo che đi hết. Hai đứa trẻ ngồi thêm một lát nữa rồi về, còn nói số cờ sẽ đem qua nơi khác làm, còn lại Charles cứ yên tâm nằm dưỡng bệnh. Ngoài ra Hank còn hứa sẽ không tiết lộ chuyện Charles có người tình với ai nếu cậu không muốn thế, Sean cũng gật đầu đảm bảo.

Trước khi đi, Hank còn ân cần hỏi Charles có muốn nhờ mẹ cậu nhóc nấu đồ đem qua không, Charles muốn từ chối nhưng nghĩ đến mình đang ốm không đi mua đồ được mới gật đầu. Sean dường như chưa hết khoái vì phát hiện ra Charles có “người tình”, nói:

“Anh giai này cũng không vừa đâu Charl, mặt cũng được lắm ấy.” Sean nghiên đầu qua chỗ Magneto, không chút lễ phép nào nói.

“…Cám ơn?”

Như thể thấy trêu Charles chưa đủ đô, Sean bất ngờ đưa tay đập cái bốp vào ngực Magneto, gật gù với cậu: “Ngực này to cũng không vừa đâu~”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Charles thề, thề là trong tích tắc đã thấy ánh mắt sắc như dao của Magneto cắt tay của Sean thành từng mảnh nhỏ. Cậu thầm nhủ từ giờ đến lễ hội phải tránh cho hai người gặp nhau đi, nếu không cậu chẳng dám đảm bảo cái tay ấy cho Sean. Ấy vậy mà Sean chẳng biết điều, trước khi đi còn vỗ vỗ vai hắn “dặn dò”, “Charles đang ốm, người ổng mỏng manh yếu đuối lắm, sức chịu không nổi đâu, có gì “chờ” vài ngày đã ha. Có vài ngày thì cũng không chết ai đâu nhỉ?”

“…”

“…”

Hank nghe vậy nghiêng đầu tò mò: “Chờ” là “chờ” gì cơ?”

 

“Xin lỗi nhé.” Charles nói, mệt mỏi trượt người xuống giường khi hai đứa đã đi, “Suýt nữa làm anh bị lộ.” May mắn là Hank đã không phát hiện ra, bằng cách nào đó Magneto đã không để lộ là mình bị thương, có thể là hắn đã luôn ngồi đó khi Hank và Sean bê cậu vào chẳng hạn. Nghĩ lại thật nguy hiểm, nếu hai đứa không tới chỗ cậu vào buổi sớm để chuẩn bị cho lễ hội thì chắc giờ này cậu vẫn đang nằm ngoài đó rồi. Charles khịt mũi, bỗng ngửi thấy một mùi quen thuộc khác ngoài mùi thuốc cảm, đầu cậu bỗng lóe lên một suy nghĩ nhưng cũng nhanh chóng dập tắt nó ngay.

Charles nghe tiếng động, thấy Magneto đứng lên chậm rãi đi về phía bên này. Tim cậu lập tức đập mạnh, thấy hắn ngồi xuống cạnh giường, thấy hắn đưa tay ra về phía cậu-

“Tôi hứa là tôi sẽ chữa khỏi cho anh!” Charles nói bật ra, gần như hét lên trước khi kịp nghĩ và khiến tay hắn chững lại, “Dù bị thế này, nhưng tôi hứa ít ra cho đến lễ hội chân anh sẽ đủ lành!”

“Chỉ còn 4 ngày, nhưng tôi làm được!” Charles nói, chắc chắn, chỉ có Chúa mới biết cậu đang run như thế nào. Như thể có hiệu quả, Magneto thu tay, ánh mắt lạnh băng khiến tim cậu thắt lại. Hắn không làm gì nữa mà chỉ đứng dậy quay lại bàn. Charles thở ra, tim vẫn còn đập thình thịch, vết thương đột nhiên trở nên đau hơn bao giờ hết. Phải mất một lúc lâu Charles mới nhận ra không phải vết thương của cậu đau, mà thứ trong lồng ngực mới là thứ đang nhức nhối.

Chỉ 3 câu nói, cậu đã nói rất rõ hai điều. Một là cậu biết lễ hội sắp tới là ngày hắn sẽ rời đi. Hai là cậu sẽ giúp hắn làm điều đó càng nhanh càng tốt.

Đó là điều cậu nên làm. Giới hạn vẫn sẽ còn đó và được vạch rõ. Dù chỉ một chút thôi, nếu bàn tay đó chạm vào khuôn mặt cậu, cậu sẽ không thể chịu nổi nữa. Đã không dễ dàng để lơ hắn đi khi họ đã từng âu yếm nhau, cậu đã làm được điều đó trong ba ngày và chỉ thêm ba ngày nữa thôi thì hoàn toàn có thể được.

Chỉ 4 ngày thôi, rồi mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc.

 

Trong vòng 4 ngày tiếp, mọi chuyện có vẻ suôn sẻ. Charles khỏe lại rất nhanh, một phần là vì cậu là một thầy lang nên dùng thuốc chuẩn hơn người khác. Sau lần đó, Magneto đổi chỗ cho cậu, suốt ngày hắn chỉ nằm và ngủ trên ghế, còn lại giường để cậu chiếm dụng. Charles cực kì thấy có lỗi về việc này nhưng có vẻ việc bảo hắn đổi chỗ lại là điều không tưởng, nhưng để hắn nằm thiếu ấm-nguyên nhân khiến cậu bị ốm như vậy khiến cậu chẳng an tâm chút nào. Ít ra là đối với vết thương của hắn.

Trong vòng 4 ngày, vết thương của Magneto được dùng rất nhiều loại thuốc và phục hồi cũng rất nhanh. Dù thế nào Charles cũng đã hứa với hắn như vậy.

Trong vòng 4 ngày, số câu cậu nói với Magneto càng ngày càng ít, số lần tiếp xúc với hắn cũng ít theo. Và điều đó thật chẳng dễ chịu một chút nào.

Trong vòng 4 ngày, không có biến cố nào xảy ra tiếp cả.

 

Ngày cuối cùng đến nhanh hơn Charles tưởng. Cậu đã khỏe hoàn toàn và đang soạn bữa tối ra. Magneto vừa được tháo băng, các vết thương đã đóng vảy và hắn đã đi lại được bình thường, mặc dù thi thoảng chúng vẫn nhói lên khiến hắn nhíu mày. Căn bản là các vết thương của hắn không ảnh hưởng đến xương nên mới phục hồi nhanh như thế nhưng để lành hoàn toàn thì cần thêm một thời gian nữa.

Tối nay là ngày đầu tiên của lễ hội chuyển mùa, Charles biết tối nay Magneto sẽ rời đi, cậu chẳng muốn đi chơi lễ nhưng so với việc nhìn hắn rời đi thì thà như vậy còn hơn. Cậu nhìn hắn ngồi ăn từng thìa súp, cậu luôn biết thức ăn mình nấu rất dở nhưng tại sao chẳng có khi nào hắn nhíu mày hay kêu ca một chút nào?

Sắp đến giờ hẹn với Sean nhưng Charles vẫn chưa muốn đi, cậu cứ chần chừ, như đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Thế nhưng, đã chẳng có điều gì đặc biệt xảy ra cả. Charles nín thở, thấy ngực nhói vô cùng, cậu siết chặt tay, đem hộp cờ đặt ở giữa bàn.

“Một ván chứ.” Charles cười, hắn sẽ không đến nỗi từ chối cậu đâu nhỉ cho dù hẳn bây giờ hắn đang gấp muốn rời đi lắm.

Magneto chẳng gật đầu, thay vào đó hắn đẩy bát súp qua một bên, mở chiếc hộp ra xếp cờ thay cậu. Họ chơi trong im lặng, chỉ có tiếng cờ vang lên lạch cạch. Sean có thể chờ, lễ hội diễn ra cả đêm và năm nào cũng có. Thế nhưng, chẳng tốn bao nhiêu thời gian để Magneto đánh bại cậu, một ván cờ đã trôi qua rất nhanh khi Charles đang còn ngẩn ngơ. Họ cứ thế nhìn ván cờ đã chơi xong, chỉ nhìn và không làm gì cả.

“Tôi-” Charles mở lời, giọng nghẹn ứ. Đây là lần cuối cùng gặp hắn và cậu muốn nó gì đó, 10 ngày trôi qua không phải là ngắn. Magneto nghe thấy giọng cậu, ngẩng đầu lên. Charles hồi hộp, muốn nói gì đó nhưng không biết chính xác nên nói gì.

“Tôi-” Đôi mắt màu xanh xám chằm chằm vào cậu, chúng là thứ khiến khuôn mặt ấy thêm hút hồn và Charles yêu chúng.

“Lần sau đừng ngất ở sau nhà tôi nữa nhé.” Charles nói, rồi tự cười như thể đó là câu đùa hay ho nhất cậu nghĩ ra. Đổi lại, Magneto chẳng cười lấy một lần.

Đây là lúc nên đi rồi.

Trước khi bước ra khỏi cửa, cậu nhìn lại, nhìn bóng lưng của hắn lần cuối rồi rời đi.

 

Erik thở dài, nhìn bộ cờ lộn xộn để giữa bàn. Hắn còn đòi hỏi gì nhiều hơn từ chàng trai nhỏ ấy? Ngay từ đầu, hắn đã biết ý định của cậu qua tiếng thở dài sau khi rời khỏi vòng tay hắn. Hắn đã chỉ làm ngơ, thuận theo cậu, coi như những việc trước đó chưa từng xảy ra. Rõ ràng cậu đã hiểu rất rõ những gì cả hai nên làm, và không nên-

Erik xếp lại bàn cờ cho vào hộp, đặt nó ngay ngắn lên đầu giường. Tính ra thật tức cười, đôi chân này đáng lí có thể đi lại từ mấy ngày trước rồi, hắn có thể rời đi từ trước chứ trước đó có bao giờ hắn đợi lành hẳn như lần này. Bao nhiêu năm chém chém giết giết, gặp nguy hiểm lần này đến lần khác, lúc nào cũng chỉ băng bó vội rồi đi tiếp, vậy mà lần này lại chịu khó chữa trị như thế.

Hắn cởi bộ áo của Charles ra, xếp lại ngay ngắn rồi mới đi lấy đồ của mình. Sau lần bọn lính tràn vào nhà, Charles đã cẩn thận hơn, cậu đã hỏi hắn về bộ áo rồi xếp nó lại cho vào một chiếc túi vải dấu đi. Chàng trai đó đã luôn lí trí như thế, thật dễ hiểu tại sao cậu lại lựa chọn đối với hắn như vậy. Cậu đã hiểu chuyện như vậy, hắn còn đòi hỏi gì hơn? Toàn bộ số tiền hắn đem theo sẽ để lại cho cậu, một cách rõ ràng chứng minh mối quan hệ giữa hai người chỉ là “bệnh nhân” và “thầy lang”.

Ngay khi hắn bước chân ra khỏi căn nhà này, 10 ngày ở đây sẽ chưa từng tồn tại, sẽ không có người nào tên là Magneto. Cậu biết đâu là điểm dừng và hắn cũng thế.

Erik mở túi đồ, ngày tháng trước kia cùng bộ áo dần hiện ra. Một vật nhỏ bóng sáng rơi vào tầm mắt hắn.

 

....

 

Lễ hội, như mọi khi, thu hút rất nhiều người. Đường phố sáng rực đèn lồng, cờ vải được treo ở khắp nơi và người dự hội ai nấy đều mặc những bộ trang phục đẹp mắt. Charles cùng Sean đi đến chỗ đốt lửa và nhờ có Hank mà cả 3 kiếm được chỗ đứng. Vũ điệu chuyển mùa truyền thống đã bắt đầu được một lúc, những người phụ nữ trong trang phục truyền thống của Genosha múa cuồng nhiệt, tà váy xòe ra thành những vòng tròn đẹp mắt, những chiếc mặt nạ càng làm họ trở nên quyến rũ dưới ánh lửa. Tiếng kèn nhạc vang lên, tiếng vỗ tay hò reo ngày càng lớn và những tiếp mục cứ thế nối tiếp nhau.

Charles đeo chiếc mặt nạ ngay khi Hank đưa cho. Chiếc mặt nạ màu trắng chỉ phẩy lên chút màu nhưng vẫn rất đẹp; nó vừa khít với khuôn mặt cậu và cậu nghĩ là cậu cần nó.

Một lát sau, đám người càng hô tợn khi người từ quán rượu “Bò rống” bắt đầu mở những thùng bia tươi. Nhà Cassidy lễ hội nào cũng chơi lớn, mặc dù mang tiếng đem bia đi bán vào dịp hội nhưng đúng ra là đem bia đến góp vui thì đúng hơn. Ông Cassidy là người hào hứng nhất khi cầm một vại bia to bự tổ chảng, cười hả hả nhảy vào đám đàn bà con gái đang nhảy múa một cách hùng hổ. Đám đông ồ lên một tiếng, bắt đùa mua và uống thứ bia được xếp hạng nhất nhì Genosha. Càng ngày đêm hội càng trở nên cuồng nhiệt.

Ông Cassidy- mặc dù đang hùng hổ chơi hội cũng không quên cậu thầy lang trẻ. Charles nhìn vại bia-hẳn là to nhất của quán “Bò rống” trên tay mình, nó thậm chí to gần bằng đầu cậu. Ông Cassidy cũng nói nhiều y như con trai mình, cái gì mà “cám ơn vì đã chữa bệnh cho nhiều người”, cái gì mà “Cám ơn đã chữa bệnh cho tôi”, rồi gì mà “mới bệnh xong phải xuống thật nhiều cho nó lại sức” rồi sau đó lại còn xin lỗi? Quá ồn để Charles có thể nghe hết nhưng tóm lại là lần này cậu sẽ chẳng thể từ chối như năm ngoái.

Những người xung quanh chú ý đến kích cỡ của vại bia trên tay cậu, lại thấy cậu chần chừ, bắt đầu đồng thanh hô lên cổ vũ.

“Đúng rồi! Uống đi Charles! Uống! Uống! Uống!” Sean cũng hét lên phấn khích, đám đông vây lại thành một vòng tròn quanh Charles, theo Sean bắt đầu hô tên cậu. Thầy lang trẻ hít một hơi sâu, dốc vại bia lên đổ vào miệng. Từng ngụm bia tươi thơm lừng tràn vào cổ họng, Charles uống ừng ực, bia sánh ra cả áo, chảy trên cổ. Đám đông xung quanh như nín thở, chỉ có vài người quá phấn khích (như ông Cassidy) là hô theo nhịp uống của cậu.

“Yeahhhhh!!!” Charles gầm lên một tiếng khi uống hết, đám đông vỡ òa trong tiếng vỗ tay. Sean như thể nhìn gà con cuối cùng cũng lớn, nhào tới ôm lấy Charles, nói: “Em tự hào về anh quá đi mất!!”

Charles hùng hổ vỗ vai Sean, lâng lâng giơ vại bia lên như thể chiến lợi phẩm: “Bia quá ngon, ngày mai anh mua một thùng!”

“Nhất trí!Đại hạ giá! Đại hạ giá!!”

 

Tối đó, Charles uống hết vại bia này đến vại bia khác, đương nhiên là vại bình thường chứ vại khủng kia đã bị ông Cassidy đem đi mất, sau đó còn điên cuồng khoác vai đám người xung quanh hết rú rồi hét lên theo những điệu múa gợi cảm. Đêm hội ngày càng nhộn nhịp, màu sắc từ những chiếc váy áo càng trở lên huyền hảo khi đã có hơi bia, chúng quyện vào nhau, trở nên lóa mắt. Đột nhiên tông nhạc chuyển đổi, mọi người bắt đầu bắt cặp nhảy cùng nhau. Charles và Hank thấy mệt liền tìm chỗ ngồi tạm.

“Đúng rồi, thầy còn chưa cám ơn em chuyện hôm trước.” Charles nói, mặt đỏ lên vì hơi men.

“Chuyện gì ạ?” Hank hỏi, chỉ thấy mệt vì nhảy chứ thằng nhóc không uống bia.

“Hôm thầy sốt ấy, cám ơn em và Sean và khiêng thầy vào, còn nấu thuốc cho thầy.” Charles nói rõ to, tránh tiếng ồn làm Hank không thể nghe thấy. Nhưng rồi cậu đột nhiên thấy cậu học trò lắc đầu, “Không phải em, là “bạn trai” thầy mà.”

Mọi âm thanh dường như bay hết, Charles sửng sốt: “Em nói sao cơ??”

“Em tưởng thầy biết chứ? Lúc bọn em vào nhà đã thấy anh ta lau mồ hôi cho thầy rồi, lúc đó thuốc cũng đã có sẵn, thầy cũng đã uống một nửa rồi mà.”

“Mà thầy nói “khiêng vào” là sao cơ?”

Cảm giác hơi men trong người dần bay hết, tiếng kèn nhạc nhỏ dần. Charles như thể ngửi lại lại mùi thuốc xoa bóp trên vai mình vào đêm hôm đó. Cậu đã đinh ninh đó là Hank, nhưng làm sao Hank biết được cậu bị thương ở đó? Cậu đã định ninh người khiêng mình vào là hai đứa trẻ đó, nhưng nếu đúng là vậy, cậu đã nằm tê cóng dưới sàn nhà từ lâu rồi.Chỉ một thoáng Charles đã nghĩ đó là Magneto, nhưng cậu thà tin vào thứ khác còn hơn là nghĩ điều đó là thật.

Một bàn tay mềm mại đột nhiên đưa ra trước mặt cậu. Elve nhìn cậu quyến rũ, năm nào cũng vậy, cậu luôn là người đầu tiên cô ta mời nhảy. Những gương mặt quen thuộc lại dồn sự chú ý vào cậu, nhiều người cá năm nay cậu sẽ chẳng thể từ chối được người phụ nữ gợi cảm này. Bộ váy màu đỏ bó sát eo, khuôn ngực lồ lồ đập vào mắt làm Charles choáng váng. Hình như cô ta nói gì đó. Charles cười với Elve, nhảy thì nhảy, cũng có sao đâu nhỉ, chẳng hiểu sau những năm trước cậu lại từ chối đôi mắt lúng liếc gợi tình và đôi môi đỏ chót xinh xắn này.

Charles đứng dậy, người như thể trên mây, nói với Elve câu gì đó rồi rời đi.

 

Đèn lồng kết hợp với cờ vải hoa rất hợp mắt, càng lung linh hơn khi ở hai bên kênh nước người ta treo những chiếc đèn lồng sáng rực, phản chiếu hình ảnh hoa lệ ngày hội của thành phố.

Charles dạo bước bên con kênh, hơi men dường như đã theo những tiếng hét bay đi một nửa. Gió đêm mơn man thổi, giờ đã vào khuya nhưng người đi chơi lễ vẫn còn rất nhiều.

Giờ này hẳn là hắn đã rời đi rồi, có thể đã ra khỏi thành và đi rất xa rồi. Đáng nhẽ khi đó cậu nên nói gì đó, tất nhiên là không phải những câu ngu ngốc như hãy ở lại đi, nhưng đáng ra cậu nên nói gì đó hay ho vào. Có lẽ hắn đã thấy thứ cậu lén cho vào chiếc túi vải, đó là lọ dầu thuốc nho nhỏ dùng để trị thương, coi như là một món quà tạm biệt. Người như hắn chắc sau này sẽ có dịp cần đến dùng đến nó.

Có lẽ hắn đã quan sát cậu rất nhiều. Một vài lần, Charles đã nấu thuốc trước mặt hắn nhưng cậu không nghĩ hắn có thể chỉ nhìn một vài lần đã làm theo được. Tính ra thì cũng là bỏ vào nồi rồi nấu, chỉ là mỗi loại mỗi trình tự thôi. Số thuốc cậu để ở phòng trước được ghi thêm tên, dành cho việc gì rất rõ ràng; tối đó Charles đã không dùng đèn mà tin vào trí nhớ của mình đi mò thuốc nên mới nhầm. Cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh Magneto vội vàng đỡ cậu vào phòng, còn lật đật chạy ra tìm thuốc cho cậu, cho cậu uống thuốc, cả đêm còn ngồi lau mồ hôi cho cậu là như thế nào.

Charles đã từng nghĩ đến, nhưng làm sao cậu có thể tin khi hắn chẳng có lí do gì để làm thế.

Đáng lí ra cậu không nên bận tâm nhiều thế này. Cậu đã làm xong nghĩa vụ của một thầy thuốc, cứu người trong khả năng của mình và như vậy là đủ rồi. Đáng lí ra cậu không nên động lòng với hắn, cũng không nên chìm đắm vào đôi mắt đó như vậy. Đây là điều cậu muốn tránh, cậu không muốn để lại cảm xúc quá sâu trong lòng mình, cậu muốn khi hắn rời đi, những cảm xúc chóng vánh đó cũng vì thế mà trôi đi mất.

 

Ánh đèn soi bóng, người dân dập dìu cười nói khắp chốn.

Xa xa, một bóng hình cao lớn đứng vững chãi nỗi bật hơn cả. Giữa hàng chục người, hắn như thể là điều duy nhất cậu thấy. Y như lần đầu tiên gặp hắn, bộ phục trang màu đất khoác lên người càng khiến hắn trở nên bí ẩn. Mái tóc mắt bay phất phơ trong gió, tà áo đung đưa nhưng cả người vẫn đứng yên như đợi chờ. Gương mặt tuyệt quyến rũ đó đã được che gần đi hết bởi chiếc mặt nạ nhưng Charles vẫn có thể nhận ra chỉ qua một ánh nhìn.

Magneto đứng đó, giơ tay về phía cậu.

Nếu anh có thể nói được, cậu rất muốn nghe chất giọng của anh. Có lẽ nó sẽ rất trầm, rất ấm, rất bí ẩn, y như con người của anh vậy. Và nó nói: “Đến đây với anh.”

Hay là thôi đi…Giới hạn gì đó dẹp hết đi. Dấn sâu thì sao? Khác nhau thì thế nào?

Charles chả kịp nghĩ nữa bởi cậu đã chạy đến ôm lấy anh rồi.

Cậu nhớ vòng tay này, nhớ cái ôm này, nhớ cả hơi ấm nóng rẫy từ anh những đem nằm cạnh nhau. Cậu thích cái mùi này, thích cảm giác đôi bàn tay săn chắc siết lấy cậu, thích cả cái cách anh làm tim cậu nhảy múa. Cậu đã từng tưởng tượng được áp đầu lên bờ vai này thì sẽ như thế nào và giờ đây nó thật sự làm cậu nghĩ nơi này sinh ra chỉ để dành cho cậu, cơ thể cậu vừa khít với vòng tay của anh và chẳng còn lời nào để diễn tả hơn nữa.

Họ cứ đứng ôm nhau như vậy, chẳng ai nói với ai lời nào. Charles ngẩng lên, chạm tay vào khuôn mặt đó. Dù nó đã bị che đi gần hết như cậu vẫn có thể chạm vào mặt anh.

Rồi họ hôn. Anh đưa tay gỡ mặt nạ của cậu xuống, còn để cậu cởi mặt nạ cho mình. Bóng của họ phản chiếu trên con kênh, quấn quít như thể muốn khảm nhau vào vào da thịt. Đó là một nụ hôn rất dài, rất dài. Hơi thở của họ quyện vào nhau, nóng rẫy, chậm rãi mơn trơn nhau lần này đến lần khác, rồi lại như thể thấy chưa đủ, họ hôn như thể muốn rút cạn tất cả sức lực của nhau.

Charles nhớ rõ như in lần đầu họ hôn nhau là như thế nào, nó cuồng nhiệt nóng bỏng, làm cậu choáng váng và vỡ òa. Nhưng giờ đây những nụ hôn của anh chậm rãi, chậm rãi, như đánh phá từng ngóc ngách trong tâm hồn cậu, như muốn làm từng thớ thịt trong cậu phải rung lên ngâm nga, như thể muốn đem linh hồn cậu ra khắc dấu.

Cuối cùng, họ cũng rời môi nhau ra, đầu tựa vào nhau thở hổn hểnh. Tay anh mơn man trên má cậu còn cậu luồn tay vào tóc anh. Charles nhắm mắt, để anh hôn lên mắt mình. Bờ môi nóng rẫy cứ giữ yên như thế, làm tim cậu run rẩy, trước khi cảm giác lạnh tái tê truyền đến.

Charles vẫn cứ nhắm mắt, để ai kia chỉnh lại mặt nạ cho mình. Một nụ hôn phớt đặt lên môi cậu trước khi cùng một lúc, cả vòng tay, hơi ấm và bờ vai-nhanh như khi xuất hiện, đều rời bỏ cậu.

Đã chẳng có lời nào được phát ra, chẳng một hành động báo trước.

Tiếng nhạc từ đằng xa vang lên rõ rệt hơn, mọi người đã bắt đầu ca lên những bài hát truyền thống rộn ràng. Charles không biết mình đã đứng như vậy trong bao lâu, cậu chỉ biết lúc mở mắt, anh đã không còn ở đó nữa. Chiếc mặt nạ vẫn còn ở trên tay của cậu, lạnh tê tái.

Nếu đó là lời tạm biệt, có lẽ đó là lời tạm biệt ngọt ngào nhức nhối nhất mà cậu từng biết.

Đôi chân như mất hết sức lực, cậu khuỵu xuống, vùi đầu vào tay bất lực lẩm bẩm, giọng đứt quãng.

“Chết tiệt!”

“Chết tiệt!”

 

Nếu đã muốn cùng quên, tại sao cứ phải làm nhau nhớ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minh họa cảnh Erik đưa tay về phía Charles: http://jadebui01.tumblr.com/image/150346795176

**Author's Note:**

> Ai đi qua nhớ thả tim, cmt để tác giả đẩy nhanh tiến độ nha~~


End file.
